Monster
by Madu Black
Summary: Ela foi passar o final do último ano do Hight School com seu pai. Não estava preparada para um romance. Desiludida. Se sentindo sozinha. Ela se aventura numa nova fase de sua vida. Mas monstros, seres noturnos e uma guerra secular a seguiram!
1. Nota da Autora

**Nota Autora**:

Oi meninas, nossa com Traída e A Bruxa Em Forks acabando (Nyah), tem Evil também que está dando tchau (mimimi). Então...

Eu me animei pra uma fic (rufos de tambores, por favor)

Jake/Bells

UI

Seguinte, é uma fic Jake/Bells com uma pitada de Seth/Bella

Sim é isso mesmo que vocês leram Seth/Bella

Com lobos e vampiros, lobos baseados nos licans de Anjos da Noite.

Então ficamos combinadas, no dia do último cap de Traída, será o post do primeiro cap aqui! (agora elas me matam) (semana que vem FF/net)

Betagem de Katy Clearwater (parei de explorar a Fer) agora é a Katy que me atura! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk

Vão lá ler os avisos, que não quero ninguém dando desmaio na fic! *-*

Até o dia da postagem!

Madu

XD


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capitulo um:**

**Bella**

_ Porque, eu quero. – era a milésima vez que eu dizia a mesma coisa, já tinha virado verdade na minha cabeça. Minha linda mãe não teria mais que ficar longe do novo marido. Eu me mandava para Forks para morar com meu pai deixando assim minha mãe livre para viajar com o marido.

Eu me sentiria melhor, mais aliviada. Eu não estaria atrapalhando a felicidade de ninguém, talvez só a minha. Mas quem ligava? Bom talvez minha mãe, mas ela teria que aceitar a minha decisão. Mas eram apenas por alguns meses e eu logo iria para a faculdade mesmo.

Depois que embarquei no avião deixando para trás tudo que mais amava senti uma agonia, um medo. Como se eu estivesse partindo para o desconhecido. Tentei abstrair esse nervoso que me fazia sentir um frio na barriga. Era só a altitude.

Depois de quatro horas no avião até Seattle tive que aturar mais uma hora de avião até Port Angeles. O lugar era tão no fim do mundo que nem de avião se chegava, então para completar minha cruzada mais uma hora de carro até Forks. Meu pai, que eu via só nas férias de verão, estava me esperando na saída do terminal.

_ Como foi a viajem filha? – ele me deu um abraço. Eu me sentia em casa com ele. Devia ser porque meu pai era como eu, ele não precisava preencher o silêncio com palavras, ou conversas sem sentido. Ele só ficava ali do meu lado, sempre pronto para quando eu precisava, mas ele não me enchia. Não seria difícil ficar com Charlie.

_ Foi boa. – ele me ajudou com as malas até o carro e fomos para o fim do mundo.

Forks era um lugar totalmente verde, nublado que vivia sob uma constante camada de nuvens chuvosas. Um mundo alienígena.

_ Eu mandei reformar seu quarto. Você tem um banheiro agora. – meu pai disse, parecia uma tentativa de puxar assunto, mas me chamou a atenção. Virei-me feliz para ele.

_ Perfeito. – ele sorriu olhando a estrada. Já estávamos nos limites da cidade. Era exatamente como eu me lembrava.

_ Tem mais, eu achei um carro bom pra você, e aproveitei a oportunidade e comprei. – eu olhei arregalada, era uma das minhas primeiras tarefas depois que colocasse as roupas no closet – comprar um carro – mas eu não contava com essa.

_ Pai, é maravilhoso. – ele parou o carro, e eu tive uma visão do meu suposto carro. Era perfeita! Era uma picape e não era nova, mas servia perfeitamente para mim. Com o entusiasmo quase abracei meu pai, mas me segurei.

Ele levou minhas malas para o meu quarto, e me deixou sozinha. Por isso morar com ele não seria tão ruim como minha mãe me fez tentar enxergar, afinal ela odiava isso aqui, não eu.

Desfiz as malas, e tomei um banho. Depois me deitei na cama um pouco, eu estava cansada da viajem, acabei apagando só acordando as 05:30 da manhã seguinte.

Como não tinha comido nada desde ontem no avião, depois de usar meu banheiro novamente (eu estava muito animada com ele), desci até a cozinha. Meu pai já estava ali totalmente vestido para ir trabalhar.

_ Bom dia. – ele me disse colocando café numa caneca pra mim, depois me empurrou com as torradas e ovos mexidos.

_ Bom dia, obrigado. – e ataquei. Eu estava faminta.

_ Você apagou ontem, fui te chamar para comer pizza, e já estava enrolada nos cobertores, resolvi deixar você dormir.

_ Eu estava cansada mesmo. Você sai sempre cedo assim? – perguntei.

_ Não, mas teve um incidente na floresta, então eu tive que levantar mais cedo. – ele começou a arrumar a arma no coldre.

_ Incidente? – perguntei curiosa.

_ Um montanhista, foi atacado por um animal. – eu olhei horrorizada. – Calma, é provavelmente só um ataque de urso. _

Ele foi saindo, mas antes olhou pra mim.

_ Você vai ficar bem? –

_ Vou pai, está parecendo à mãe. – eu falei entediada, já que essa super proteção deles em volta de mim me enchia às vezes.

_ Cuidado. – ele disse antes de sair.

Como se eu não tomasse cuidado, eu sempre tomava! O perigo ou a aventura é que me perseguia. Eu estava sempre quieta no meu canto as coisas perigosas é que se sentiam atraídas por mim. Eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isso.

Terminei de comer e fui tomar um banho no MEU banheiro, depois coloquei uma roupa de inverno, pois apesar de ser primavera aqui era muito frio, peguei meus cadernos e fui para a escola. A única da cidade!

A picape monstruosa tinha um toca CD tão moderno pra ela, mas como eu não tinha pegado nenhum CD meu, coloquei no radio mesmo. Espantei-me com a música boa que tocava.

Curtindo a batida fui para Forks High School.

A escola era enorme. Ok! Eu estou sendo irônica. Com uma total de 430 alunos, hoje, teria muitos novatos, junto comigo estavam entrando na escola mais quatro alunos. Deixando Forks High School com um total de 435 alunos, uma lotação.

Gostei saber que eu não seria a única, eu já sabia que era uma aberração, eu tentava evitar, mas era impossível, todas as mudanças de cidade quando eu era criança porque eu não me adaptava. Eu melhorei depois que cheguei aos quinze anos, antes disso eu fiz minha mãe sofrer com mudanças e mais mudanças.

Então com os alunos novos, eu seria deixada de lado como o ser insignificante que eu era, e assim eu conseguia ficar quieta num canto.

Depois de passar pela secretária me dirigi à primeira aula, no inicio foi como sempre, eu tentei me manter calma, era só curiosidade normal e eu realmente não estava interessada em saber o que eles pensavam.

Um garoto me indicou o caminho e segui para a aula. Escutando todos os cochichos. Entrei na sala e ocupei um lugar ao fundo. A sala ainda não estava cheia, vi que era encarada por metade da sala. Idiotas, nunca viram uma garota?

Depois que a sala estava quase cheia, junto com o professor, entrou um garoto alto, moreno, os cabelos negros como a noite. Os olhos também eram pretos, ele tinha uma feição de tédio. Como se fosse um martírio estar ali. Ele me lançou um olhar de relance, e sentou duas cadeiras do meu lado. O professor chamou a atenção e todos se viraram para frente. Era aula de literatura. Uma matéria que eu curtia.

_ Hoje temos alguns alunos novos, queria que vocês dessem boas vindas para eles, Isabella, Seth. Venham aqui se apresentar. – tinha como ser pior? Parecia o maternal. De toda a má vontade que eu tinha me levantei, e fui para frente. Escutei-o se levantando e vindo também.

_ Bom dia meu nome é Seth Clearwater, eu e minha família nos mudamos há alguns dias. Nós viemos de São Francisco. – ele disse olhando para a turma, não esperando a turma falar com ele, voltou para seu lugar ao fim de seu breve discurso. E eu fiquei lá com cara de idiota.

_ Meu nome é Isabella Swan eu morava em Phoenix, mas me mudei para morar com meu pai aqui. – eu decidi fazer como o garoto novo. Fui para a minha carteira, mas no meu caso meu rosto estava corado como um pimentão. Senti-o me encarando.

Devolvi o olhar. O encarei até ele dar um sorriso de lado. Meu pai do céu, onde eu arrumo um desse pra mim? O garoto era lindo mesmo. Depois que sentei pude ver todo o corpo dele, apesar de parecer magro, ele tinha os músculos esculpidos em baixo da camiseta, e era alto, muito alto, nem parecia ter 18 como eu e o resto da turma. Dava pra ver que ele malhava. A voz do professor me tirou do meu tagarelar mental.

Evitei olhar para ele novamente isso não me traria nada de bom. Garotos não se interessavam por mim, principalmente os bonitos.

Na aula seguinte, não teve nenhum dos novatos para me deixar como uma idiota, mas tiveram os alunos da escola, esses me encaravam. Nada como ser a novata, eu tinha mestrado nisso, e tirei de letra. O professor de calculo não me mandou falar oi, nem nada.

Mas uma garota começou a conversar comigo nessa aula, ela era bem falante quando ela me chamou, e eu corrigi falando "Bella", a turma inteira olhou pra trás, cara que embaraçoso. A garota se chamava Jéssica e parecia que ela tinha gostado de mim, mas não quis conferir pra ter certeza, já tinha aprendido da pior maneira que o melhor lugar para se estar, era a minha própria mente. No fim da aula ela me perguntou minha próxima aula, e como tínhamos a mesma aula, seguimos juntas para a sala seguinte.

_ Você já viu um dos garotos novos? – ela me perguntou animada.

_ Só um na aula de literatura. – respondi.

_ Qual? – ela falou alto.

_ Seth.

_ Ah, esse eu ainda não vi. Na outra aula, teve dois, Jacob e Embry. Eles são perfeitos! E como são altos... Esse que você viu o Seth também é bonito? – ela perguntou toda animada, faltava ela pular como um coelho do meu lado. Eu segurei o riso.

_ É bonito, eu acho. – respondi a verdade, eu não entendia nada de garotos.

Ela continuou sobre o assunto "meninos novos" até a aula seguinte. Eu não escutei depois que ela descreveu cada peça de roupa que eles usavam, eu não tinha reparado nisso em Seth.

A aula seguinte foi a mais chata, Inglês. E como nas aulas anteriores todos nos olhavam com muita curiosidade. Eu fingi que não era comigo. Depois Jéssica insistiu em me levar com ela para o refeitório.

Fui com ela até a área das comidas. Eu peguei qualquer coisa e fomos juntas para a mesa dela com seus amigos, percebi que já tinha visto os rostos de uns nas aulas, ela me apresentou para todo mundo. Depois de enfatizar meu nome, pela última vez. Espero. Sentei-me para comer.

Fui impossível não notar a entrada dos quatro no refeitório. Eles eram do tipo que chama a atenção. O refeitório inteiro parou de falar ou comer para vê-los. Ai, como isso é ridículo. Eu nem me abalei. Mentira eu fingi que nem me abalei. Continuei no que eu fazia no caso remexer a comida na bandeja.

_ Nossa, o tal do Seth é lindo mesmo. Bella você tinha razão. – Jessica me fez acordar com esse comentário. Eu olhei para cima, e depois acompanhei o olhar dela. Ele me encarava com um olhar de deboche como se tivesse escutado o comentário dela. O que era impossível.

Não resisti, agora que o refeitório começou com o falatório novamente, eu os encarei. Eram mesmo todos lindos, até a garota. Exóticos. Foi a palavras que me veio à mente para descrevê-los. Estava tentando me decidir qual era o mais bonito, mas a garota me encarou. Séria, ela parecia brava comigo, que ridículo, eu nem a conhecia. Aproveitei a oportunidade para me levantar.

_ Aonde você vai? – Jessica me perguntou, todos na mesa esperaram a resposta.

_ Dar uma volta, te encontro na aula. – disse quase saindo.

_ Eu não faço a aula seguinte com você, mas Ângela e Mike sim. – ela disse indicando os dois, eu concordei e sai.

Do lado de fora a chuva castigava. A neblina deixava tudo mais estranho.

Estava analisando o que me moveu até ali? Mais eu sabia bem o que era. A sensação de ser aceita era isso que estava acontecendo ali naquela cidadezinha perdida no tempo e isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo. Eu escutei os passos, mesmo não sendo nenhum Superman, eu tinha uma boa audição. Apesar de escutar que alguém vinha, eu não me virei. Não estava a fim de papo, eu não sabia como lidar com as coisas novas, no caso _Amigos_.

_ Fugiu? – escutei sua voz. Eu já sabia quem era. Então respondi de costas para ele.

_ Ainda não. – ele ainda estava atrás de mim. Juro que eu podia sentir seu calor me envolver, era muito esquisito.

_ Pretende fazer uma fuga? – podia sentir o riso nas suas palavras, então eu não pude mais ignorar sua presença eu tinha que ver o sorriso dele, me virei. Seth abriu um sorriso lindo desses de comercial de creme dental. Totalmente branco e com dentes alinhados perfeitamente. Foi impossível não sorrir de volta.

_ Ainda não, meu pai é o policial, logo me traria de volta, e você? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, ele parecia tão novo, mas seu olhar entregava uma sabedoria. Algo absurdo eu sei.

_ Eu gosto daqui, acho que vou ficar por um tempo. Então não. – ele disse sério, mas no fim sorriu de novo. Escutei o sinal. Pois é, aqui tinha sinal.

_ Vamos? – perguntei. Ele indicou com a cabeça para eu ir primeiro. Mas depois ele caminhou ao meu lado. Era a coisa mais esquisita que aconteceu até agora na minha vida. Lógico que fora, eu estar me enturmando pela primeira vez na vida, fora tudo isso, um garoto lindo andando ao meu lado na escola era totalmente novidade e das boas.

Ele me seguiu até a aula de física, e depois foi para a sua próxima aula, sem falar nada, só me tocou de leve na mão quando eu tropecei. E que mão quente.

O professor já estava na sala, e me indicou o lugar ao lado de um dos garotos novos. Ele não me olhava, então nem dei bola para ele. Não dar bola para ele foi quase impossível, já que ele era mais lindo que Seth. Que raio de família bonita.

Abri o meu livro e olhei para frente, mas o garoto tinha inspirado forte e alto, depois eu juro que escutei um rosnado saindo do peito dele, e isso me fez olhar de lado. Ele me encarou, primeiramente com curiosidade, depois ele estreitou os olhos, e me encarou com ódio, ódio mortal. Meu coração acelerou com medo. Mas meu olhar não vacilou.

Como se fosse louco, seu ódio se diluiu, e depois se transformou em algo como "carinho". É impossível uma pessoa odiar e gostar de outra em tão pouco tempo. Escutei a voz do professor, e me virei.

De rabo de olho o vi passando a mão na cabeça frustrado, ele se virou para me olhar de novo, e antes que ele me visse o olhando de lado virei meus olhos. Eu não o deixaria perceber que me assustou, ou que me deixou intrigada. Então prestei muita, mais muita atenção na aula. Era a única coisa que podia fazer. Já que se eu prestasse atenção ao bonitão psicopata do meu lado a coisa iria desandar de vez. Foi à aula mais longa do dia.

No fim ele se foi como um raio, e eu me senti mal, me lembrando como sempre me sentia deslocada em cada lugar novo que eu morava. Toda a sensação boa que Jessica ou Seth causaram foi esquecida. Fui caminhando de cabeça baixa para educação física.

_ Distraída. – escutei a voz grossa de Seth do meu lado, agora eu não estava com animo pra nada, também depois do irmão maluco dele fazer aquilo.

_ Oi.

_ A aula foi assim tão ruim? – ele perguntou curioso.

_ É. – eu não estava com ânimo para conversa. Por que ele me deixou assim? Eu nem conhecia o irmão dele para me afetar assim.

O resto do caminho foi silencioso, agora além das fofocas por eu ser nova, tinha também as fofocas por eu estar andando com um dos caras novos.

No ginásio, Seth foi para o lado da irmã, agora a vendo de perto percebi que ela era muito alta, daria para ser uma modelo, alta e linda. Eles conversavam baixinho, eu não escutei a conversa. Jessica e Mike estavam ali, e fui ao lado deles.

O professor dividiu a turma em duas equipes e mandou a gente jogar vôlei. Eu não gostava de jogar nenhum esporte, eu era muito descoordenada, e sempre tinha que me conter para não machucar ninguém. Então fui para o fim da quadra com as mãos atrás das costas. Seth e sua irmã ficaram na outra equipe, eu fiquei com Mike e Jessica, eram seis jogadores de cada lado.

O jogo começou, e logo a outra equipe recebeu a bola depois de duas jogadas, eu vi que a irmã dele iria cortar, e em cima de mim, não deu outra, a bola vinha rápida e eu me posicionei para mandar a bola para um colega, com pouca força, eu dizia para mim mesma.

Mas a cortada dela foi super forte e rápida. Eu recebi e com minha força extra a bola foi do outro lado, a equipe adversária comemorou, ela me lançou um olhar de desprezo.

Um fogo subiu, a vontade que eu senti foi ir do outro lado e socar a cara dela, mas esse tipo de atitude no passado não deu muito bem, e como eu tinha acabado de chegar aqui...

A minha equipe estava agora com a posse de bola, eu pedi para que a cortada fosse minha, Mike que era um bom levantador e ele mandou a bola na medida certa, eu mirei nela, era assim que eu descontaria, a bola voou para cima dela com toda a força. Eu era descoordenada, mas tinha uma força no braço. Essa menina ia ver o que era mexer comigo. Ela recebeu a bola, e eu tive tempo de ver a cara de espanto dela quando a bola bateu nos seus braços. Do mesmo jeito que aconteceu comigo a bola voou do outro lado da quadra, caindo fora. Minha equipe vibrou. Eu dei a ela o mesmo olhar de provocação que ela me deu. Vi ela bufando e Seth gargalhando.

Nem preciso dizer que o jogo todo foi praticamente uma briga nossa, mas quem ganhou foi a equipe dela. Ao fim saímos para o vestiário, ela passou por mim, me olhando com raiva. Eu ignorei. Que família estranha, nem me conhecem e já não gostam de mim, eu nem tinha feito nada pra eles. Bom Seth era o único que salvava.

E ele estava esperando por mim na saída da quadra. Como eu não estava acostumada com meninos interessados, não sabia o que fazer. Ele vendo meu embaraço me salvou.

_ Vamos eu te levo até seu carro. – eu concordei. Caminhamos em silêncio um pouco. Cada um com seus pensamentos.

_ Você joga bem. – ele afirmou.

_ Você também. – ele sorriu. Depois chegamos ao estacionamento, e ele foi comigo até o meu carro, eu vi os irmãos dele ao lado de um carro. Eles me olhavam encarando, e falando.

_ Não liga para eles, são esquisitos. – Seth disse provavelmente depois que me viu encarando os irmãos dele.

_ Tudo bem já tive em situações piores. – eu disse sorrindo para ele. Ele deu um sorriso de matar meio mundo feminino para mim, meu coração acelerou, e eu perdi a respiração por um momento. Meu pai do céu, ele é muito lindo. Foco Bella.

_ Tchau. – disse subindo na picape.

_ Tchau Bella. – ele disse com carinho e se virou indo até os irmãos.

Antes que eu fizesse bobeira, liguei a picape e fui para casa.

_**N/A**__: Nussa esse Seth me faz perder os sentidos, meu paizinho queria ir estudar nessa escola! *chora* com lobos é bem melhor! Voltei com um Jake/Bells e com tudo hein? UI!_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: Lalalala agora sou eu que digo lerolero Fer....kkkkk... Caley! Meninas olha eu aqui de novo dessa vez não metendo meu dedinho podre, mas sim betando para Super Madu (ela não gostava de vaquinha amoras, eu tive que mudar....kkkkkk). Fico super lisonjeada por estar dentro de mais um sucesso da minha amiga gata e ainda mais com uns lobos assim 666~ *Jakedevoraeuqueeunumligo*. Quero muitos coments, sabem que eu sou mazinha né e que o cap chega para mim antes de vcs, se num tiver coment não solto o preso....kkkkkkk. Ameç.br! Brincadeirinha! Amo vcs e se eu prender o cap a Madu que me dá moquinhas. Agora chega de escrever porque é para vcs comentarem a fic e não minha nota...rsrsrsrsrs. Bjks, __**Katy Clearwater**_


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Jacob**

Depois de Seth voltar para o carro, e levar uns bons cascudos da Leah – bem merecidos – voltamos para casa.

Como eu estava com cara de ódio, nenhum deles encheu meu saco. Eu ainda não acreditava na minha desgraça, durante mais de 140 anos nenhuma garota, seja loba, vampira ou humana me fez olhar duas vezes. Agora isso. Eu ainda sentia todo o poder dos cabos. Um aviso. Jacob Black você agora está acorrentado a uma humana.

Uma frágil, fraca, e insignificante humana. Por que eu? Não podia ser o Seth que ficou como um babaca em volta dela hoje.

Eu podia ter tido um imprinting com a Emily ou a Kim, tinha tantas outras garotas mais adequadas, mas não, tinha que ser com a humana fraca, e frágil. Estacionei em frente de casa e desci batendo a porta com força.

_ Calma aí Jake. – escutei Leah atrás de mim, a fúria contida até agora acabou sendo endereçada a ela.

_ Olha só quem diz, já no primeiro dia na cidade nova já se descontrola. Você sabe muito bem que não podemos nos liberar em lua cheia nos redores de onde moramos, fica muito na cara. – eu disse entre dentes, encarando-a com fúria.

_ Tá Ok, mas não foi qualquer um. Eu me descontrolei ontem. – ela olhou para o Embry – Seguinte, eu estava puta ontem como sabem. – depois dessa não deu outra Seth caiu na gargalhada. Já estávamos dentro de casa.

_ Leah meu amor quando você não está furiosa? – Embry falou zoando com a cara dela. Leah bufou mais continuou

_ Então, como estava dizendo, eu sai pra esfriar a cabeça, sabia que era lua cheia, mais aqui ela quase nunca aparece, então não me preocupei, não foi o caso ontem como bem sabemos, a lua apareceu e eu estava na floresta. Mas o que aconteceu foi à melhor coisa. Sabem quem era o tal humano? – ela perguntou toda feliz para nós três. Como não sabíamos esperamos ela continuar.

_ James, ele estava fazendo a rota aqui, com mais dois vampiros a tira colo, os dois estão mortos, eu mesma acabei com eles, mas na hora de James, eu escutei um humano vindo, eu já tinha torturado ele o suficiente para saber tudo que precisamos, mas não tive tempo de dar um fim nas provas.

_ O que ele te disse? – eu falei totalmente interessado no relato dela.

_ Estava indo para Denali, eles sabem que estamos controlando todo o trafego aéreo, ele ia levar isso para um clã de lá. – ela disse jogando o envelope para mim. Eu o peguei.

Estava endereçado aos Cullens, e selado com o brasão Volturi. Abri o envelope com cuidado. E li a mensagem.

A gravidade da situação, quase me fez esquecer a humana.

_ Eles mandam os Cullens me matarem, porque depois da minha morte, nós ficaríamos tão perdidos sem liderança, ficaria fácil para os vampiros tomarem a liderança. Assim comida a vontade para todos eles. – todos rosnaram furiosos.

_ E deixar o mundo na liderança deles vai trazer o que? Fome para todos, tenho certeza que eles acabariam com os humanos todos do planeta em uma semana. – Embry disse furioso.

Todos concordaram. Deixar o mundo para os vampiros governar era o mesmo que dar uma sentença de morte para cada humano que estava vivo.

_ O que vamos fazer Jake? – Leah me perguntou.

_ Vamos chamar, Sam, Paul e Jared. Mandá-los para o Alaska, eles vão rastrear essa família, ou clã. E depois eliminá-los. Assim mandamos um recado para os Volturi.

_ Eu acho que essa carta não era a única. – Leah me disse, eu também pensava o mesmo.

_ Vamos tomar cuidado redobrado. E Leah, isso vale para todos. Nada de sair sozinha e principalmente em lua cheia quando nos esquecemos quem somos. Vamos nos liberar sempre em outro estado, não quero as autoridades nos associando a nenhuma morte. – todos concordaram. Depois foi cada um para o seu canto. Menos Seth ele caminhou para a saída.

_ Aonde você vai? – Embry curioso perguntou.

_ Ver Bella. – eu segurei um rosnado que tentou sair do meu peito. Como eu tinha decidido ignorar a garota, isso com certeza iria me entregar.

_ Seth você só pode estar brincando? – Leah falou olhando o irmão com suplica.

_ Dá pra me deixar em paz, eu gostei dela OK? Ela é diferente das bobocas de hoje.

_ Seth não dá, humanos são fracos. Isso vai acabar mal, e no caso quem vai se dar mal será a garota. – Embry tentou fazer Seth abrir os olhos. Seth nem respondeu saindo de casa, escutamos o carro sendo ligado e depois ele se foi.

Os cabos que eu ainda sentia em mim, me puxaram. Era como se eu fosse uma marionete, sendo puxado para a humana idiota. Como ficar ali gemendo não era uma opção, sai também. Só que eu fui correndo. Seria melhor para relaxar.

Na lua cheia os instintos nos guiavam, éramos selvagens. Sem a lua nossa mente trabalhava normalmente. Deixei as patas tocarem na terra fazendo o estresse passar.

Deixei que o instinto me guiasse. Correndo pela floresta. Percebi que isso não foi uma boa idéia.

Tinha parado bem na casa dela. Sabia por que primeiro: eu me sentia melhor, como se vivesse novamente. Segundo: eu vi o carro de Seth na frente da casa.

Droga. Eu já tinha tantos problemas, porque mais isso?

Escutei a conversa dos dois, ela ria das bobeiras dele. Um ciúme doentio se apossou de mim, e antes que eu entrasse lá. Arrancasse a cabeça de Seth e pegasse ela no colo e fugisse. Corri novamente. Dessa vez guiando o caminho.

A minha vontade era fugir, sumir dali. Mas eu não era um covarde.

Eu iria encarar ela todo dia na escola. Eu sabia que bastava uma palavra dela. Era só ela dizer "responde a minha pergunta" ou "fala comigo", que eu sorrindo, e todo feliz – provavelmente como um idiota – iria falar com ela.

Só faltava o rabo para eu me comportar como um filhotinho e sair abanando o rabo pra ela.

Fui para o sul, longe o suficiente dali. Eu não queria ver o Seth pegando o que era meu, mas também não queria que ninguém soubesse da minha vergonha, imprinting com uma humana. Era de arrepiar. Preferia uma vampira.

Longe dela, pude pensar claramente. Meu pai estava chegando. Ele poderia me aconselhar melhor sobre o que fazer com os vampiros. Desde que eu virei o alfa, minha vida era isso, lutar contra vampiros que desejavam subir novamente ao poder.

Era uma guerra sangrenta, na qual quem pagava o pato eram humanos. Alimento das duas raças: Lobisomens e Vampiros.

Fiquei ali analisando todas as possibilidades. Eu poderia matar logo Aro Volturi, e acabar com isso logo, se ele não fosse tão escorregadio eu já teria conseguido descobrir o esconderijo do verme.

Era o último dia de lua cheia. E eu podia sentir o poder dela no céu.

Desde a mudança eu não caçava, era minha ultima oportunidade de me alimentar direito. Tirei as roupas.

Eu podia sentir seu brilho prata em cima das nuvens, olhei para o céu, estava nublado, mas eu sabia que a lua apareceria logo. Encostei-me a uma arvore nu, hoje eu caçava alguém. A fome de carne, e sangue fazia meu estômago dar voltas de ansiedade. Escutei passos ao longe. Depois de anos juntos, eu já reconhecia Seth e Embry. Eles pararam ao meu lado.

_ Você queria falar comigo? – Seth perguntou.

_ Não, por quê?

_ Senti seu cheiro. – eu tinha me esquecido disso completamente. Eu tinha passado em frente à casa dela.

_ Passei por lá antes de vir aqui, mas não era nada importante.

_ Para onde vamos, eu posso sentir agora. – Embry falou num sussurro, ele olhava o céu esperando a lua aparecer.

_ Leah? – perguntei, ela não gostava de vir com a gente, já que nem nos importamos de ficar pelados na frente dela.

A transformação era muito intensa e nós sempre perdíamos as roupas quando voltávamos à forma humana, e ninguém gosta de andar por ai pelado, por isso... Estava eu aqui nu esperando a lua.

_ Cara você assustou mesmo a Bella. – eu olhei para Seth, a vontade era calar a boca dele, como fazer isso sem me entregar? Sem chance Jacob.

_ O que a cachinhos dourados disse? – perguntei irônico.

_ Te chamou de maluco, mas isso é bom assim ela fica na minha. – foi incontrolável em dois passos, eu estava segurando ele no pescoço.

_ Deixa a humana em paz. – gritei para ele, estava a ponto de começar uma briga de verdade com o folgado do Seth. A lua apareceu e a transformação começou.

Contorcia-me, a dor era alucinante, eu sentia todo o meu corpo mudar, unhas caindo. E garras crescendo no lugar. O corpo ficando peludo. Depois os dentes humanos caindo e dentes em forma de adagas afiadas crescendo. Tudo para nos tornar mais letais do já somos. Nem humano nem vampiro podia com um lobisomem adulto. Era preciso cinco vampiros experientes para dar uma canseira em um de nós, era exatamente por isso que o mundo era regido por nós. Mais fortes e poderosos. Urros saiam da garganta. E depois eu era só instinto. O que eu precisava era de entranhas, sangue, carne, tudo junto e quente sendo tirado de um humano, escutar os gritos de terror deles quando descobriam o que os pegou.

Corremos sentido Seatle. Eu podia sentir o fedor da cidade grande. Onde massas de pessoas andavam a noite na hora mais sombria.

.

Musica: Monster – Lady Gaga

**Bella**

Peguei me lembrando do olhar negro dele em cima de mim, nunca vi tantas emoções num só rosto.

Tinha acabado de me trocar e escutei a campainha. Desci as escadas correndo e abri a porta ofegante. Ele segurava o beiral da porta com as duas mãos. Encarando-me. Seth era enorme. Parecendo um Aquiles ou Hercules. Um semideus.

_ Seth? – perguntei surpresa. Nossa que burra é claro que é ele. Ele sorriu vendo minha burrice provavelmente.

_ Oi vim para você me ajudar nos deveres. – disse entrando e piscou pra mim. Meu coração acelerou me deixando sem fala.

_ Mas... – calei meu bocão antes que eu terminasse a frase "não tem dever de casa". O gostoso está aqui em casa. E nunca nenhum gostoso se interessou por mim.

_ Mas? – ele olhou para mim sentado no sofá. Bem folgado.

_ Nada. – disse depois de um suspiro. Ele riu e eu fui me sentar do lado dele.

_ E ai nenhum namorado em Phoenix? – abri a boca e disse baixinho:

_ Não. – ele concordou e ai começou a falar. O engraçado é que ele nem trouxe material para fingir.

_ Seu irmão não gostou de mim. – eu disse depois de conversar bastante. Ele perguntava muita coisa pra mim. Ele me olhou cerrando as sobrancelhas.

_ Embry ou Jacob? –

_ Jacob eu acho. Vocês são adotados? – ele riu.

_ Uma pergunta de cada vez. Eu e Leah somos adotados, somos primos. – eu concordei. Mas ele não respondeu minha pergunta. Como se tivesse se lembrado de algo ele se levantou rápido.

_ Amanhã a gente se vê. Tenho que ir. – ele olhou na janela.

Eu o acompanhei até a porta. Eu o olhei bem _ não sou boba ele tava me mostrando todo aquele corpo – o bumbum pedia... Bom melhor eu parar por aqui. Ele saiu e se virou e do mesmo jeito que se levantou "rápido". Num único movimento que eu não pude acompanhar ele segurou minha cintura. Meu corpo foi puxado para o dele. E com um dom que só garotos gostosos devem ter – eu não tenho experiência nisso – sua boca tomou a minha. Totalmente sem reação eu fiquei como uma idiota no começo. Ele talvez para me provocar, vai saber o que passa na cabeça de um garoto?

_Nunca vi um desses antes_

_Não me olhe desse jeito,_

_Você me assusta_

Passou a língua no meu lábio inferior o puxando um pouco com os dentes. Eu segurei sua nuca e me entreguei aquele delicioso momento. O primeiro garoto que me olha também é o meu primeiro beijo. Relutante ele se separou. Juro que escutei um ronco vindo do fundo da garganta dele, o deixando mais homem. Depois ele entrou no carro e se foi. Não falando mais nada. Totalmente quente eu entrei. As pernas moles.

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Ele co-co-comeu meu coração_

_Seu monstrinho!_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Ele co-co-comeu meu coração_

_Seu monstrinho!_

No dia seguinte ele me acompanhou até a primeira aula. E no intervalo sentou comigo e o pessoal que eu me sentei no dia anterior. Foi com relutância que entrei na aula depois do intervalo. Sentei-me ao lado do irmão dele o Jacob. Ele me olhou bravo. O meu sangue ferveu. Era muito injusto. Eu me virei pra ele o encarando e perguntei:

_Olhe pra ele_

_Olhe pra mim_

_Esse garoto é mau_

_E sinceramente_

_Ele é um lobo disfarçado_

_Mas eu não consigo parar de olhar aqueles olhos maus_

_Eu perguntei a minha namorada se ela já tinha o visto por aí antes_

_Ela resmungou algo enquanto nós descíamos até o chão, querido_

_Nós talvez tenhamos transado, não tenho certeza, não lembro bem_

_Mas algo me diz que eu já o vi, sim_

**Jacob**

_ Qual seu problema? – ela me perguntou totalmente ofendida. Seu rosto levemente corado. O coração batendo rápido de medo eu sentia pelo cheiro. Olhei dentro dos seus olhos. Mas fiquei calado. Como se soubesse da minha situação ela disse num tom que não me deixava escapatória:

_ Vamos responde. – eu suspirei. Os cabos foram puxados com tanta força que eu senti uma dor profunda. Eu não nasci para ter minhas decisões tiradas de mim, não para ser um boneco de uma humana.

_ É você. Porque você existe. E porque veio pra cá. – respondi com toda a minha fúria. Arrependi-me na hora.

Seus olhos se arregalaram. Ela respirou com a boca aberta. Depois eu vi seus olhos ficarem brilhantes. Pude sentir a dor dela duplamente. Pelos seus olhos que não escondiam nada. E pelos cabos que se repuxaram. Tornando tudo duplamente pior. Seu rosto ficou vermelho. Mas ela se virou para frente. Colocou os cabelos cobrindo o rosto. Ela não chorou. Escutei-a engolindo um soluço. Seu corpo tremeu levemente.

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Eu amo aquela garota_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Quero falar com ela, é quente como o inferno_

Esperei ela sair correndo assustada, esperei as lágrimas caírem. Garotas humanas eram tão sensíveis. Mas ela não fez nada. Ficou ali do meu lado. Não me olhou mais. O que não adiantou nada. Eu me sentia agoniado por dentro. As palavras do meu pai na minha cabeça. "É pra sempre. A alegria e a dor dela serão a sua, e quando ela te aceitar a sua alegria e sua dor serão a dela". Eu sentia a agonia dela, seu desconforto. Mas do que dependesse de mim eu não faria nada.

Eu não estava preparado para o que veria no estacionamento.

Seth simplesmente a prensou no carro dela. Eu queria matá-lo. Arrancar seu coração. Dá-lo de alimento a um vampiro, e depois queimar os restos. Ele enfiando aquela língua nojenta no que era meu. Eu dei um passo. Leah me segurou. Foi quando acordei. Entrei no carro e o deixei pra trás.

_Ele lambeu seus lábios_

_Disse pra mim_

_Garota, você parece boa o bastante pra comer_

_Colocou seus braços ao meu redor_

_Disse "Garoto, tire suas patas imediatamente de mim"_

_Eu perguntei a minha namorada se ela já tinha o visto por aí antes_

_Ela resmungou algo enquanto nós descíamos até o chão, querido_

_Nós talvez tenhamos transado, não tenho certeza, não lembro bem_

_Mas algo me diz que eu já o vi, sim_

Talvez percebendo a gravidade da coisa toda Leah me colocou pra correr. Eu obedeci, não seria mesmo bom brigar com meu irmão, no momento que ele soubesse do imprint se afastaria. Mas eu não queria me abrir com ninguém, não estava a fim de dividir minha desgraça.

Novamente acabei parando na casa dela, já era de madrugada. Seth já estava em casa. Ela dormia.

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Eu amo aquela garota_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Quero falar com ela, é quente como o inferno_

Como se eu não tivesse mais controle sobre meu corpo, eu ainda sentia dor com toda a mágoa que causei nela, mas ali do lado de sua casa, perto dela um pouco dessa dor passou. Sem me controlar com facilidade escalei sua janela. Estava uma noite agradável e sem fazer frio. A janela estava aberta. Entrei.

Ela estava com o lençol enrolado nas pernas. Mas dormia só de camiseta. Que tinha subido e eu via sua calcinha.

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Ele comeu meu coração_

_Em vez de ser um monstro na minha cama_

_Eu só quero dançar_

_Mas ao invés disso, ele me levou pra casa_

_Uh oh! Havia um monstro na minha cama_

_Nós demos um beijo francês dentro do metrô_

_Ele rasgou minha roupa imediatamente_

Delicadamente passei os dedos nas pernas do joelho até virilha. Ela se remexeu com meu toque. Abrindo as pernas. O calor que eu sentia no meu corpo. Aquecendo-me não rivalizava com nenhuma sensação experimentada por mim. Era minha mulher. O lobo dentro de mim se desesperou. Enjaulado ele queria lamber, morder, provar dela.

Ela se virou de lado. Deixando seu bumbum à mostra a calcinha tinha enfiado um pouco. Eu não resisti. O cheiro dela me deixou excitado. Como eu queria tomá-la. Fazer dela minha.

_ Isso não é nem um pouco lutar contra Jacob. _ Sussurrei me entregando aos desejos.

Com cuidado me deitei ao seu lado. Sem me importar com os riscos. Ela se aconchegou colando suas costas no meu peito e seu bumbum no meu pau. Eu ia ficar duro daqui a pouco assim. Passei os braços em volta do seu corpo. Evitando os delicados seios. Eu não me segurei. Como resistir?

Fiquei assim a acariciando. Esperando que ela acordasse, me descobrisse ali, depois teríamos que nos mudar o pai dela iria querer me prender. Mas ela não acordou

_Ele comeu meu coração e meu cérebro_

_Uh oh uh oh_

_Eu amo aquela garota_

_Quero falar com ela, é quente como o inferno_

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Posso amá-lo?_

_Esse garoto é um monstro_

_M-M-Monstro_

_Posso amá-lo?_

Eu fiquei ali horas me deleitando com os toques leves. Aproveitando cada centímetro de pele exposto. Ela se comprimia. Ressonava baixinho. Toquei seu corpo com devoção. Queria experimentar seu sabor. Beijá-la. Depois me afundar nela, escutar ela gemer meu nome. Depois começar tudo de novo. Eu queria, mas não faria. E foi com um sofrimento que me afastei dela antes de amanhecer.

No dia seguinte a esperei na sala. Queria ver o que ela faria. Mas foi com decepção que a vi entrar se sentar, jogar os cabelos. E nem me olhar ou se dirigir a mim novamente. Claro, ela não sentia nada do que eu sentia. E depois de ontem o que eu queria?

_**N/A**__: Imprintou e eu tb UI! Ta gente quem num imaginou um Jake que é no sentido mais literal da palavra um ser que come gente caiu ai da cadeira! Mas o nome da fic é esse, o que vai rolar agora? Ah vão ter que continuar a acompanhar! *-*_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: Carai assim não dá! A Madu escreve esses caps para perturbar meu puro juizo (PURO? Há! Até eu ri) Gente eu amei essa fic desde a sinopse até quando a Madu me mandou os caps. Esse Jake me dá coisinhas *-* Imprintei!....rsrsrsrsr. Agora chega de gracinha e vamos ao que interessa. Deixa aquele coment que a Madu merece, ou seja, nada de review o ôh! Eu sou exigente, mas vcs me amam e eu vcs. _

_Bjksnaxexa, Katy Clearwater_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella**

As semanas passaram voando, claro como diz o ditado quando a companhia é boa não se vê o tempo passar. Seth agora fazia parte da minha vida. Faltavam dois meses e eu iria para a faculdade. Ele queria ir para mesma que eu, mas ele parecia animado com um curso em Dartmouth e eu achei que poderia tentar. Afinal provavelmente eu não passaria, e se passasse eu não tinha grana pra pagar, mas mesmo assim resolvi tentar.

Seth estava me levando para casa, depois da primeira semana ele simplesmente começou a me buscar e levar para casa. O que eu sentia por ele – é o que se chama de romance de adolescente – era bom e saudável. Eu adorava a companhia dele.

Hoje mais cedo foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de namorada. Meu coração acelerou, mas fingi que não tinha notado. Nosso relacionamento caminhava mesmo para algo mais forte, a cada dia eu me entregava um pouco mais pra ele. E ficava cada dia mais evidente que ele seria meu primeiro.

_ Quer ajuda em álgebra? – ele perguntou. Não era minha matéria favorita, e eu realmente precisava estudar com mais ânimo. Mas hoje eu não poderia.

_ Hoje não vai dar. Estou esperando o bombeiro a pia da cozinha entupiu. –

_ Desmarca que eu arrumo pra você. – ele disse estacionando no meio fio em frente a minha casa. Saímos.

_ Seth você não precisa. – ele bufou.

_ Bella confia em mim. – ele me puxou, colando aquele corpo todo em mim, eu me sentia protegida com ele como se ninguém pudesse fazer nada contra mim. Também com aquele tamanho todo!

_ Eu confio. – era mais que verdade.

_ Então seja boazinha e vá desmarcar o bombeiro, eu arrumo a pia e vocês economizam. – resignada entrei em casa e liguei para o bombeiro desmarcando. Ele ligou o som da sala e foi ao armário de baixo da escada onde meu pai guardava tudo. Pegou o que ele achava que precisava. E foi para a cozinha, eu o segui.

Ajudei-o a tirar as coisas debaixo da pia e ele se enfiou ali pedindo as ferramentas. Ele estava com uma camiseta branca imaculada de tão limpinha que ia se sujar toda.

Ficamos ali um tempão, depois ele disse:

_ Pode abrir e verificar. _ só que ele ficou lá em baixo. Isso não me pareceu certo. Mas mesmo assim liguei a torneira deixando a água escapar. Escutei seu grito. E desliguei morrendo de medo de, sei lá, ter machucado ele.

_ Seth o que foi? – ele saiu de baixo da pia todo ensopado. Eu cai na gargalhada. Ele com esse papo que sabia se molhou todo. Ele levantou bravo, mas era impossível não rir.

_ Ah, está engraçado? Quero ver quando você ficar gelada também. – ele veio pra cima de mim. Eu corri para a sala. Ele era veloz, mas eu era esquiva. Fiquei rodando no sofá até ele pular o sofá e me agarrar.

_ Minha! Peguei! – ele me apertou junto dele, mas ele não estava gelado e sim quente como sempre. No começo eu cheguei a achar que ele tinha febre, mas agora me acostumei com sua temperatura quente. Ele sempre me aquecia.

_ Não. – eu tentei me soltar. Mas a brincadeira tinha acabado. Ele veio me beijar, e como sempre eu fechei os olhos e me entreguei.

Sua língua quente me deixava alucinada, seu sabor era delicioso. Suas mãos ágeis sabiam me deixar zonza. Ele sempre me tocava no bumbum, ou seios por cima da roupa, sempre respeitando meu limite. Se eu o parava, ele não insistia. Adorava quando ele inspirava meu cheiro e dizia que eu era cheirosa. Que devia ter um sabor delicioso. Nesses momentos eu parava com medo de mim mesma.

Ele viu que me arrepiei, e se separou.

_ Desculpa assim você pega um resfriado. – ele tirou a camiseta. Eu me perdi. Acho que fiquei encarando seu peitoral uns minutos com cara de retardada. Se ele notou não falou. Mas ele se virou para ir para a cozinha. Que porcaria de cozinha o que? Ele ia é me amassar ali no sofá. Segurei seu braço e foi a primeira vez que o puxei pra mim, ele veio. Sua boca cobrindo a minha de novo.

Eu me sentia confiante, e deslizei as mãos pelo tórax dele – qual é ele é MEU namorado – e o gostoso tá aqui seminu na minha sala. Não vi exatamente, mas senti que eu era empurrada, depois meu corpo estava bem confortável no sofá, com Seth em cima. Ele separou o beijo para eu tomar a fôlego e foi me torturar no pescoço, sua mão já deslizava por baixo da minha blusa. Que se dane. Eu tava a fim. Meus hormônios de adolescente estavam em ebulição.

Um fogo subiu por meu corpo quando ele tocou meu seio por cima do tecido do sutiã. Um volume que eu nunca tinha sentido antes raspou no meio das minhas pernas. Deixando-me mais quente. Mas quando ele colocou a mesma mão que tinha saído do meu seio, pra tocar meu sexo por cima da roupa eu achei que tinha fervido por dentro.

_ Ahn. – corei quando vi que o gemido saiu da minha boca. Mas isso não o inibiu, na verdade o animou. Sua língua me deixando louca com os beijos que ele me dava. Ele passeava com ela por cima dos meus lábios. Eu já me levantava querendo colar nossos corpos mais. Ele se afastou sorrindo. Seus olhos me dizendo que ele se segurava.

_ Acho melhor parar, eu não trouxe nada. E você ainda não está pronta. – depois ele se aproximou do meu ouvido e sussurrou. _ Mas eu deixo você brincar sozinha hoje aqui. – ele passou um dedo bem onde meu clitóris - inchado e espremido - estava e depois se levantou. Eu corei violentamente, mordendo o lábio.

Ele saiu de cima de mim, me puxando junto com ele. Abraçou-me, talvez notando minha vergonha, ou vontade de continuar tudo. Deu um selinho e me puxou para a cozinha. Ele terminou de arrumar a pia, e depois me ajudou mesmo na lição de álgebra. Saiu antes de meu pai chegar. Ele tinha um jogo com os irmãos e hoje ele não voltaria.

Depois de jantar com meu pai, eu subi definitivamente eu precisava de um banho. Mas o banho não foi relaxante como eu esperava. Eu me lembrava dos seus toques, dos beijos e principalmente sua fala no meu ouvido "Mas eu deixo você brincar sozinha hoje aqui" sua voz rouca e sensual. Eu nunca tinha me tocado, mas experimentei. Passando a mãos pelo meu corpo. Depois eu achei o botão no meio do meu sexo e comecei a me estimular. Gozei pensando nele fazendo isso comigo. A sensação não foi o que eu esperava, mas pelo menos eu não pensava mais em safadeza. Meu corpo entorpecido pelo gozo reclamou um descanso. E eu dormi tendo a sensação de ser tocada "mas não por ele" durante a noite. Tendo sonhos eróticos.

**Seth**

Eu queria, mas com ela eu sentia algo diferente, como se ela fosse um fruto proibido, algo inacessível. Minhas décadas de sacanagem e putaria pelo mundo não me preparam para uma menina como ela. Virginal e pura, eu deixaria mais pra frente, adolescentes dessa época gostavam de perder suas virgindades no baile de formatura. Eu decidi que seria nesse dia. Eu realmente podia esperar até lá.

Voltei para casa, Jacob voltaria hoje ou amanhã cedo. O cara andava estranho pra caramba. Ele acabou decidindo ir com Sam e os meninos ao Alaska. Ele mesmo resolveria o caso. Os Cullens tinham os dias contados. Estávamos apenas eu e Leah e Embry. Nossos pais estavam em New York resolvendo assuntos das empresas. Quando guardei o carro na garagem vi Embry ali.

_ E ai cara alguma notícia? – ele mexia na moto dele.

_ Não. Sua irmã saiu, mas Jacob chega de madrugada ou de manhã. Voltando agora? – ele me perguntou com a sobrancelha levantada. Leah e Embry não curtiam a humana, mas pararam de encher o saco quando a coisa ficou séria. Jacob nunca falou nada, na verdade parecia que me evitava. Eu sabia do preconceito que ele tinha contra as humanas, para ele elas eram sexo e depois comida e mais nada. Eu nunca fui assim, não matava minhas transas.

_ Por mim eu ficava mais. – ele riu e deu um soco no meu ombro.

_ Você realmente gosta dela não é? – eu nunca admitiria isso.

_ Não é o que você está pensando, mas também eu curto ficar com ela, e no baile eu vou mandar ver. – Embry riu alto e voltou à moto. Eu entrei e fui tomar um banho. Dias de lua cheia eu não gostava de ficar na casa dela, tinha medo da lua aparecer. Assim sendo eu mentia que tinha um jogo com meus irmãos esses dias.

**Jacob**

Estava voltando mais cedo. Eu sabia que eu era um hipócrita, mas todos esses dias eu só pensei nela. A idiota tomou meu cérebro. Escalei a janela dela, o Seth não tinha andado por ali. Ela dormia um com uma regatinha transparente e uma calcinha mínima.

Era noite de lua cheia, mas ela não iria aparecer. Estava bem escondida nas nuvens, anos sendo o que sou me deixaram mais sensitivo. De novo como se eu não tivesse controle sobre meu corpo me aconcheguei ao lado dela.

Era a única coisa me aceitava fazer, tocar seu corpo e velar seu sono. Ela não tinha um sonho profundo, e como sempre se aconchegou em mim, puxando meu braço para abraçá-la. Fiquei até antes do pai dela acordar e depois fui para casa.

_ Como ficaram as coisas por aqui? – perguntei a Leah que era a segunda no comando. Ela deu de ombros abocanhando meia maçã. Embry entrou na cozinha sem camisa se enroscando nela. Como não estava a fim de ver nem escutar os dois copulando fui tomar um banho.

Eu ainda não sabia como Seth não tinha sentido o cheiro dela em mim. E nem meu cheiro no quarto dela. Isso só me fez pensar em duas coisas: Ele ainda não tinha entrado no quarto dela (o que eu nem queria pensar), e ela sempre tomava banho para ir à escola. Ela nunca ficava com meu cheiro, assim sendo ele nunca sentiu.

Depois do banho e de comer contei tudo, os Cullens estavam liquidados todos os cinco. Foram pegos de surpresa, aproveitamos que estávamos na área e acabamos com outro clã quatro mulheres e um homem. Nem nos preocupamos com os Volturi. Agora estava tudo no seu devido lugar. Aro ia se esconder mais fundo no buraco onde se encontrava.

Fui para a escola amaldiçoando Seth. Ele foi no próprio carro pegar a MINHA... Não Jacob ela não é nada sua e nem você é nada dela.

Na escola como um idiota fiquei esperando eles aparecerem. Fazia três dias que não a via. Eles chegaram sorridentes. Ela se enroscou no quadril dele. Bufei. Seth me olhou e murmurou só para eu escutar.

_ Dá um tempo. – depois ele a beijou e entrou. Eu fiquei ali mais uns minutos tentando achar uma saída pra mim. Os cabos estavam cada vez piores. Era como se ela estivesse se distanciasse cada vez mais de mim. Isso não me fazia bem. Eu tinha que descobrir como me livrar disso.

A escola foi o inferno de sempre, mas meus irmãos estavam gostando daqui. Por causa da chuva não era toda lua cheia que nos transformávamos. Não que não gostássemos, mas na lua cheia era sempre um caos. E pensando nos meus irmãos eu não fui embora. Nem ordenei que fôssemos.

**Edward**

_ Eles caíram como uns otários! Pensam que estão livres de uma retaliação por hora. – eu disse entrando no salão onde meu verdadeiro pai Aro Volturi estava. Os lobos não sabiam que isso foi só para descobrir definitivamente o esconderijo de Jacob Black, não que ele realmente se escondesse, mas sua verdadeira casa sempre foi procurada, sabíamos que eles eram vulneráveis em seu próprio território. Eles não sabiam que eu estava ali os observando, claro graças a minha irmã Alice. Agora eu tinha seguido o cachorro fedido até seu covil. Vi ele escalando a janela de uma casa que percebi não ser dele, ele não precisaria escalar a própria casa. Vi ele saindo. E descobri seu reduto fétido.

Vi seus irmãos e a irmã – gostosa demais, diga-se de passagem, ela seria minha escrava depois que eu matasse o Black. – e o irmão dele o tal do Seth ir à mesma casa que o Black pegar uma garota ali. Eu fiquei uns dias observando de longe o suficiente para não ler seus pensamentos, mas se eu me aproximasse muito seria detectado por meu cheiro. A dinâmica da garota com o Black e o Seth eu não saquei, mas percebi que ali se encontrava o calcanhar de Aquiles deles. Os dois com certeza iriam querer protegê-la. Claro que antes de usá-la para atraí-los eu podia me divertir um pouco com ela. Eu podia imaginar o gosto dela.

Mas depois de colher as informações que necessitávamos voltei para a Itália.

_ Meu filho sempre soube que você conseguiria. – meu pai se levantou. Alice veio com ele. Meus olhos negros de sede cravaram em Alec. Ele e seu braço bobo em minha adorada irmã, só eu a tocava.

Pressentindo o perigo o otário saiu. Fomos para a sala de reunião, todos que importavam. Quem me ajudaria na derrubada dos Blacks. Mostrei as fotos. E logo Alice focou no futuro da garota.

_ Teremos uma única chance. Ela vai para a faculdade, lá poderemos pegá-la, por hora só Seth vai estar ao lado dela. Eu ainda não vejo Jacob. Teremos que esperar ele tomar uma decisão. – todos concordaram e nos preparamos para ir para os EUA.

Fiquei com meu pai conversando.

_ Aro, é nossa ultima chance, se perdermos ela todo o conselho se voltará contra nós e os lobos vão mandar para sempre, provavelmente nos escravizando. _ Meu pai rosnou.

_ Eu sei, é isso que vamos impedir. Fale-me novamente do comportamento do Black e do Seth para com a humana. – eu relatei tudo para meu pai, por fim entendendo seus pontos, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

_ Se ela for mesmo à fêmea de um deles, vai ser bom. Seja quem for vai chamar a matilha e Jacob estará na luta, você é minha melhor opção. Ele não poderá contra você meu filho. – meu pai tinha confiança em mim, e eu sabia que num embate de verdade eu poderia mesmo acabar com um lobo, mesmo o alfa. Eu e Alice éramos os únicos vampiros que vencemos lobos em batalha sozinhos, nossos dons nos davam uma dianteira. Eu leria cada decisão de Jacob e acabaria com a vida dele.

_ Vá com sua irmã. – eu olhei meu pai aflito, Alice apesar de ser chamada de minha irmã, não era exatamente minha irmã, nosso relacionamento era mais de amantes. – Edward ela será fundamental no seu sucesso. Leve Alec também e Felix. Será nossa última chance. Mate Jacob, assim tomaremos o mundo e beberemos todo o sangue que temos direito. – concordei com meu pai. – Agora vá se alimentar. – eu sai e subi para meu quarto.

Uma surpresa agradável me esperava nua na cama. Alice brincava com uma humana. Eu sentia seu coração. Alice cuidava de mim, me excitava e ainda propiciava joguinhos.

_ Demorou. – ela disse num biquinho. A humana quando me viu arregalou os olhos deslumbrada com minha beleza. Mal sabia que ia virar lanche depois que eu me acabasse nela.

_ Desculpa. – disse tirando minha camisa. E os sapatos. A garota engatinhou e me ajudou com o resto das roupas. Depois caiu de boca no meu pau. Alice se divertia, ela sabia que eu adorava beber o sangue bem na hora que elas gozavam. Era tão bom! Elas sempre ficavam indefesas nessas horas. Eu olhava Alice com intensidade enquanto a humana se fartava me lambendo.

_ Você é tão gostoso. – a humana disse me encarando, eu sorri malicioso.

_ Vem deixa eu te provar também. – ela se deitou de pernas abertas pra mim. A veia da virilha pulsava. Convidando-me, mas me enterrei na sua gruta molhada. Alice chupava os seios da humana. Ela era fogosa e logo estava chegando ao clímax. Bem nesse momento tanto eu quanto Alice cravamos nossos dentes em seus seios chupando o precioso e delicio líquido quente. Ela gritou, sentindo dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo, mas em minutos ela jazia sem vida na cama. Empurrei seu corpo para o lado – uma carcaça – e comecei a brincar de verdade com quem interessava.

_ Se eu pegar Alec se engraçando para o seu lado de novo, eu acabo com a raça dele. _ Alice riu adorando meus ciúmes. E tudo começou.

_**N/A**__: Ai paizinho me dá um Seth desse? E seminu na minha cozinha por favor! Kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk gente desculpa a demora, mas tava viajando e fiquei sem net. Mas voltei e postei! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Eu sei que o Jake ta cabeça dura mas..._

_Valeu pelos reviews e pela indicação Katy e Aryane_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B:**_ _¬¬' Eu não acredito nisso! Pq o Seth não pegou a Bella? ¬¬' Ãin saber antes não é tão bom assim meninas, eu JURO! *-* Será que se eu for bem boazinha ao invés do Papai Noel pular minha janela no Natal (eu não tenho chaminé) o Jake que pula para me bulinar de madrugada? *_* Eu juro que não me comporto 666~. Cara que ódio dessa lerdeza da Bella, até quando ela não é lerda é lesa, *desgraça*._

_Gente deu medo desse Ed? Sim deu! Mas nada que o Jake não resolva! Até quando é um lobo mal de verdade ele é perfo e melhor que o morde fronha! Tirem o olho que nesse Jake aki eu imprintei *A*. Amoras, finalizando minha notinha enorme (aprendi com a Fer) soltem esses dedinhos e deixem muitos coments e recomendações que essa fic merece e aviso: Isso é só o começo... muahahahaha..._

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater_


	5. Capítulo 4

.

Musica: Breakin Your Heart – Taio Cruz

**Capítulo 4**

**Bella**

Eu nem acreditava que era o grande dia. Ângela tinha me convidado para ir com ela em Port Angeles para a gente provar os vestidos para o baile dias antes, eu aceitei de pronto. Seth fazia questão do baile e eu não negava nada a ele. Eu só não sabia que a loja era da tia de Ângela, então ela me fez levar três vestidos e depois que eu escolhesse o melhor para o baile eu voltava, devolvia os outros dois e pagava, Ângela tinha escolhido um longo rosa que realçava sua cor de cabelo castanho. Já eu tinha levado três vestidos na altura do joelho.

Sábado minha mãe e Phil vieram para a colação, mas eles ficaram na pensão da cidade. A única em toda cidade! Era momento de festa, e inesperadamente eu tinha sido aceita em Darthmount para o curso de Literatura e Seth para Direito. Cheguei a desconfiar que ele tivesse mexido uns pauzinhos, mas quando o questionei sobre isso, ele pareceu tão surpreso que logo deixei o assunto para lá.

Vesti minha beca por cima da roupa e desci as escadas, na sala minha mãe, meu pai e Phil estavam me esperando. Fui fotografada com cada um, sozinha e depois no meio da minha mãe e pai, e depois no meio dela e Phil. Quando eu ia protestar pela hora minha mãe se adiantou.

- Vamos, quero conhecer o tal Seth. – eu corei, meu pai resmungou e Phil riu. Eu fui com meu pai e minha mãe com Phil. Como o único lugar grande o bastante era o auditório da escola, a colação seria lá, eu estava nervosa também porque Seth insistia em me apresentar para sua mãe e padrasto. E eu temia que eles me odiassem como o resto da família. Com os dedos se enrolando um no outro desci do carro, ver Seth e sua família não foi difícil, mas Jacob era sempre o primeiro a me olhar. Eu nunca o encarava, medo e covardia eram maiores que a força da curiosidade. E saber se ele ainda sustentava aquele olhar de ódio pela minha existência nessa cidade também me assustava.

Quando Seth me viu, meu coração acelerou, eu fiquei horrível de beca como o resto das pessoas, mas ele... Sorri feliz por vê-lo e fui timidamente até ele. Porque quando me viu ele sorriu – um daqueles sorrisos lindos que só ele tinha – e me chamou com a mão para o grupo dele. Vi sua irmã de lado abraçada por Embry, Jacob virou o rosto, como se ignorasse minha presença e os pais dele.

_ Como está se sentindo? – Seth perguntou ao pé do ouvido logo depois de me dar um selinho.

_ Feliz. – disse a verdade só em pensar em sair dessa cidade me animava. Ele sorriu ainda mais.

_ Venha conhecer minha família oficialmente. – ele me puxou pelo braço e covarde como eu era pensei em correr, mas ele segurava minha mão forte.

_ Bella esse são meus pais, Sue Black e Billy Black. Mãe, pai essa é Isabella Swan. Bella – eu estendi a mão para a mãe dele e ela me puxou para um abraço.

_ Fico feliz em te conhecer finalmente. – ela disse isso como se Seth falasse em mim o tempo toda na casa deles. Jacob se mexeu desconfortável, eu vi pelo canto do olho. Por que ele não saia de perto de mim?

_ Eu também fico feliz em conhecer os pais de Seth, ele fala muito de vocês e sempre senti curiosidade. – ela sorriu e o pai dele resmungou.

_ Sue deixe-me ver minha nora. – Sue me soltou e Billy me segurou nos ombros me encarando com intensidade dentro dos meus olhos. Mas logo ele sorriu e me abraçou também.

_ Prazer Bella. Adorei te conhecer. – eu corada como um pimentão balbuciei um: Prazer. E depois Seth me entregou um presente. Eu bufei, e todos eles riram até Jacob. Eu olhei sem entender nada.

_ Seth nos disse que odeia presentes. Não gosta de mimos. – Sue me disse enquanto eu abria o embrulho. Um cordão de ouro com um pingente em forma de lobo. Lindo mesmo. Meus olhos ficaram molhados, mas segurei o choro.

_ Era da minha avó, ela tinha dado a Jacob, mas ele insistiu que eu desse a você. – eu não acreditei no que ouvia. E olhei automaticamente para Jacob, ele não me olhava, estava de costas.

_ Coloque nela. – Leah pediu. Seth pegou o cordão da minha mão e colocou. Eu segurei o pingente.

_ Obrigada eu adorei. – estava emocionada demais, afinal pertenceu à avó dele. Incapaz de resistir eu agradeci à Jacob também – Obrigada Jacob. – ao ouvir seu nome ele virou me encarando, sem ódio e nem raiva no olhar. Ele só acenou a cabeça. Despedi-me dos pais de Seth e o puxei para apresentar minha mãe e Phil.

_ Seth eu não tinha pedido nada de presentes? – ele sorriu e deu de ombros. Bati no ombro dele.

Minha mãe adorou Seth é claro e Phil ficou vários minutos conversando com ele sobre baseball. Depois fomos colocados em fila e ele ficou lá na frente, eu era uma das ultimas.

A colação foi bem bonita e a ficha caiu, eu tinha terminado o High School. Eu ia pra faculdade com meu namorado. E hoje depois do baile... Bom hoje depois do baile eu perderia minha virgindade com ele. Eu queria e era minha decisão.

Na saída depois do final da colação nos encontramos para nos despedir, eu ia comer com minha família ele com a dele, depois ele me pegaria em casa para o baile. Puxei Seth para um canto afastado de todos.

_ Seth, eu quero. Você sempre me disse que seria quando eu quisesse, e eu quero que seja com você, e estou pronta hoje. – a confusão dele durou só um segundo, ele ia argumentar como sempre, e eu o calei com um beijo. Depois sussurrei no seu ouvido. – Estou apaixonada por você, é com você que deve ser. – ele me abraçou forte, e antes que ele dissesse qualquer coisa à família dele o chamou, e ele se foi. Combinei com Ângela lá em casa e fui comer com meus pais e Phil.

**Seth**

Voltando para casa acabamos todos nos reunindo na sala de jantar pra comemorar, era algo bem inusitado e estranho. Eu sempre tive uma cara de desgosto da família com cada garota humana ou não que levava para casa, e tive medo do que meus pais falariam com ela, mas quando eu mencionei o assunto ontem eles se mostraram curiosos. E depois do que aconteceu a tarde. A aceitação, e carinho com que a receberam me fizeram ver que estava fazendo o certo, eu sabia da possibilidade de um imprint, mas quem ligava para isso tendo ao seu lado quem você quer e não quem foi escolhida para ser sua?

_ Obrigada. – disse para Jake quando todos se levantaram para ir fazer suas coisas, só eu com Embry e Leah iríamos ao baile, Jake não tinha se animado.

_ Por quê? – ele me olhava confuso.

_ Pelo pingente, eu sabia que você guardou para a sua esposa, então obrigada por ceder pra Bella, eu sei que não gosta dela, e ela adorou. –

_ Eu gosto. – eu não entendi sua afirmação.

_ Gosta? –

_ Da Bella, eu não a odeio como parece. – bom por isso ser lobo é uma confusão. Vai entender será que existe TPM para lobos? Rindo sai para a garagem. Eu queria privacidade para marcar uma suíte em Port Angeles para nossa noite. Não vi que Embry estava ali escutando tudo.

_ Ah chegou o grande dia. – ele me zoando, mas tinha razão. Para ela seria _grande_.

_ Escutando atrás da porta. – o olhei reprovando.

_ Até parece acho que papai lá em cima escutou. – rindo fomos para a cozinha Jake e Leah estavam ali conversando. Vendo-nos entrando rindo eles nos olharam com curiosidade.

_ O que é tão engraçado? – Leah disse bebendo água.

_ Seth até que enfim vai pegar a virgenzinha da namorada dele. – Leah levantou uma sobrancelha, mas Jacob me olhou com uma fúria que eu nunca vi na vida, ele estava pronto a me atacar.

_ Como? – ele perguntou para Embry usando o tom de alfa, todos nos encolhemos ante sua voz.

_ Seth... É... Ele reservou uma suíte em Port Angeles. – ao dizer isso Jake começou a tremer como se fosse transformar, e arrancar a minha cabeça. Seu olhar pra mim era de puro ódio.

_ Você vai agora a casa dela, e vai terminar tudo com Bella. – ele disse com fúria. Pela primeira vez na vida eu o peitei.

_ Não. Eu gosto dela, ela gosta de mim, e o que fazemos não é da conta de ninguém. – eu berrei tremendo também. Agora éramos ambos inimigos.

_ Você vai fazer exatamente o que eu falei, vai a casa dela agora, terminar tudo com Bella. – ele usou o tom de alfa e na hora eu senti os cabos querendo-me por no chão de joelhos ante o meu alfa. Com força sobre humana me mantive em pé. E o olhei em desafio. Eu ainda não sabia de onde vinha a força, porque eu sabia que perderia esse embate. Logo eu o obedeceria. Lágrimas de ódio e frustração ameaçaram cair.

Vi meu pai e mãe entrando na cozinha. Talvez Embry ou Leah tivessem o senso de tê-los chamado.

_ O que acontece aqui? – meu pai falou calmo, na hora Jake e eu relaxamos nossas posturas. Olhei meu pai pronto para as acusações.

_ Acabei de dar uma ordem para Seth terminar com humana. – Jake disse calmamente para nosso pai. Um sorriso estava nos meus lábios, Billy tinha gostado da garota e poderia ser meu aliado. Doce ilusão.

_ Até que enfim. – seu olhar satisfeito pela atitude de Jake, depois me olhando bravo. – Porque ainda esta aqui obedeça a seu alfa. – o sorriso que estava no meu rosto sumiu e confusão, fúria e dor no coração - sim eu estava apaixonado por ela - tomaram meu corpo.

_ Vá agora. – Jake disse mais incisivo que antes e me vi andando até meu carro, para obedecer a essa ordem absurda. Meu mundo girava. Embry e Leah estavam tão confusos quanto eu, mas meu pai e mãe eram só aprovação para Jake. Eles tinham gostado tanto dela. Mamãe me deixou dar o colar que estava na família há séculos para ela. Que raio de universo paralelo eu estava? Relutante entrei no carro e sem vontade nenhuma dirigi até a casa dela.

Nessa hora eu queria que Bella fosse meu imprinting. Seria tão fácil e natural, ela seria um elo mais forte e a ordem do alfa nesse sentido não valeria nada.

Estacionei na frente da casa dela, e com os passos pesados subi os degraus, a minha mão pesava uma tonelada quando a levantei para tocar a campainha. Foi Charlie que abriu.

_ Seth, rapaz não é meio cedo? As meninas não estão prontas ainda. -

_ É eu sei, mas o senhor podia chamar a Bella? – ele se virou para a escada e a chamou:

_ Bella, Seth está aqui. – ele me deixou entrar, mas eu recusei. O que eu faria seria bem ruim e ter platéia não seria nem um pouco legal. Bella desceu com um vestido vermelho lindo. Fazendo-me sentir mais miserável ainda. Ela estava experimentando roupas para o baile. Merda!

Tentei me livrar da minha obrigação, mas foi impossível. Eram ordens e no meu mundo ordens do alfa precisavam ser cumpridas.

_ Seth o que foi? – ela pareceu preocupada comigo, um ódio por Jake e minha família me fez ver que depois de fazer isso, eu não voltaria para casa.

_ Bella vem aqui comigo, preciso te falar uma coisa. – ela ficou confusa, mas veio comigo até onde o carro estava na rua. Eu sabia que ninguém apareceria, as casas vizinhas a dela não tinham barulhos internos.

Parei ao lado e me virei para ela, friamente comecei. Que a execução fosse rápida, já que ela sofreria, e eu também. Por que prolongar a dor?

_ Bella, hoje eu vi que isso tudo é um erro. – ela piscou aturdida, não dei tempo dela se recuperar. – E não posso mais fazer isso, tudo começou como uma brincadeira, e fomos longe demais. O tempo que passei ao seu lado me fez ver que eu a respeito, mas não me sinto apaixonado o suficiente. Você não é meu tipo de garota, não é do tipo que eu saio. E prefiro acabar tudo agora, e causar menos danos do que... – ela sacudia a cabeça negando. Esperei ela absorver tudo.

Bella olhou para o chão, respirou fundo e me encarou.

_ Você está terminando tudo comigo? Seth ontem você disse que estava apaixonado e hoje isso? – ela tinha incredulidade e um pouco de insegurança.

_ Sim, chega. Eu não posso mais fingir. – ela deu um passo para trás o coração acelerando no peito. Isso só me fez sentir mais amor por ela. Como ela era forte, e eu aqui insensível acabando com seus sonhos adolescentes, ela sendo forte e encarando tudo. Sim eu sou um monstro! E deveria mesmo ficar longe dela.

_ Por quê? Você chegou um dia a gostar de mim. – dessa vez ela deixou sua máscara cair um pouco e seus olhos ficaram brilhantes pelas lágrimas.

_ Porque eu sou assim, é disso que sou feito, foi só... Divertimento. – ela ficou lívida e se afastou um pouco mais. Eu queria esticar os braços e puxá-la de volta. Mas não me movi.

_ Vá Seth. – ela disse dura, depois se virou para a entrada de sua casa e entrou sem olhar para trás. Vi-me livre da minha obrigação com meu bando. Entrei no carro dei partida e sumi, eu não voltava para casa. Viver com minha família não era mais uma opção.

**Jacob**

Eu sabia bem porque meu pai e mãe apoiaram a minha decisão, e ver o rosto de Seth me acusando não me fez sentir pena, era meu imprinting, minha mulher. E mesmo que ela ainda não fosse minha, do Seth é que ela não seria. Depois que ele saiu todo puto sai também só que fui correndo. Senti no caminho uma tristeza enorme, e sabia que não era minha, era a dor dela, quando cheguei ele terminava de falar com ela. Bella entrou em casa e vi o Seth entrando no carro de uma forma raivosa e foi em sentido contrário a nossa casa. Bella subiu as escadas correndo, escutei seu choro de longe, e entrou no quarto. Tinha uma pessoa com ela.

Voltei à forma humana e subi numa árvore para ter de longe uma vista melhor do interior do quarto.

Bella tinha a cabeça no colo da amiga e seu corpo convulsionava pelo choro, ela fungava e chorava, mal conseguindo falar nada. Ângela ficou ali com ela até ficar a noite, depois eu vi o namorado dela vir pegá-la, e a mãe de Bella ficando com ela no quarto. Teve um momento em que ela dormiu. A mãe dela foi até a janela e a trancou. Impedindo assim meu acesso ao quarto. Fiquei ali a noite toda, Bella teve pesadelos vividos, eu sentia cada uma das sensações mais fortes dela. Acabou acordando de madrugada, e se levantou indo para o banheiro. Depois de uma meia hora saiu de roupão com o rosto vermelho e inchado, vi ela se olhando no espelho, e alisando a correntinha que EU tinha dado para ela.

Depois de um minuto ela a tirou do pescoço e colocou na mesa ao lado da cama. Secou o cabelo e deitou.

E foram assim meus dias por várias semanas a janela dela fechada para mim. Eram as férias de verão e todos saiam, às aulas só começariam em setembro, mas Bella tinha morrido, ela comia, bebia, falava com as pessoas quando as pessoas falavam com ela, mas ficou todas as três semanas dentro de casa, tomava um banho por dia e ficava o dia todo na cama olhando o vazio.

Eu me arrependi amargamente da minha decisão. Na hora foi mais forte que eu, era meu sangue de alfa falando, mas agora eu estava aqui vendo meu imprinting definhando e meu irmão? Bom Seth nunca mais ligou, nem atendeu aos telefonemas. Ninguém sabia dele. E ele não queria saber da gente.

Bella ficou mais uma semana assim. Era a última semana de agosto, e do nada numa quarta-feira ela se levantou, desceu e comunicou o pai que iria para a faculdade. Eu até tinha me esquecido disso. Eu tinha lutado tanto para ela ser aceita em Darthmounth. Eram pequenas coisas como essa que eu me permitia fazer por ela, mas agora a vendo arrumar suas malas, um vazio no meu peito avisou que tudo tinha mudado, eu não sentia mais só a necessidade de ter ela ao meu lado porque ela foi feita pra mim, eu a amava de verdade, e imaginar meus dias futuros sem vê-la me pareceu uma tortura.

Voltei para casa voando e peguei meu carro. Pelo jeito Bella planejava dirigir uma parte do caminho e eu não conseguia parar de pensar na possibilidade de falar com ela e de repente... Voltei para Forks e esperei na estrada que ia para Port Angeles, era o único caminho.

Não demorou, depois de uma hora ela passou com sua picape decrépita, foi fácil segui-la de longe, ela não ultrapassava o limite de velocidade. Fui seguindo ela, mas do nada depois de uns minutos ela parou no acostamento. Decidi fingir que não seguia e continuei, eu a esperaria na frente, mas Bella entrou na minha frente no meio da estrada. Eu freei.

_ Você esta me seguindo? – ela praticamente gritou, e era uma ordem, calmamente sai do carro.

_ Sim. – disse a verdade. Ela ficou roxa de fúria.

_ Seus malucos! É isso que vocês são! Já não basta o que seu irmão causou? O que agora você quer agora? Me seguir para me usar como ele? – novamente ela usava um tom nas perguntas que não me deixava escapatória.

_ Não, só fiquei preocupado e queria me certificar que estava bem. – me segurei para não falar mais nada.

_ Escuta aqui Jacob Black, eu não preciso da sua proteção e muito menos da sua pena. Vá embora e me faz um favor nunca mais me procure. – eu ia abrir a boca para protestar, ela não podia me dar essa ordem. – E nunca mais dirija a palavra a mim entendeu? – e incapaz de falar eu concordei. Imobilizado a vi indo embora. Saindo pra sempre da minha vida.

**Alice**

Aro me mandou ficar de olho na humana e eu sempre espiava, mas nunca tinha nada de novo. Então eu não olhava sempre, principalmente quando eu estava longe de Edward brincado com Alec. Edward com esse ciúme não ia a lugar nenhum, se ele fosse mais flexível... Mas não ele não era.

Estava focando na nova coleção da Channel e sem querer acabei vendo a boboca humana. Ah a pestinha estava indo para a faculdade e sozinha, eu não via nem Jacob e nem Seth ao lado dela. Será que ela era mesmo tão importante para eles? Estranhei o fato, mas não me importei.

Contei a Aro e Edward a visão e logo vi meu futuro mudando, iríamos pegar a humana e usá-la como isca para pegarmos o grande peixão. No caso o lobão. Alec iria é claro. Então uma temporada nos EUA era bem vinda.

Boa comida, afinal eles eram tão gordos que eram litros e litros de sangue fresco e quentinho. A moda era tudo de bom. E a oportunidade de dar uma retaliação nos idiotas lupinos era mesmo uma delicia e Seth era meu. Esse eu cuidava sozinha. Tinha sentimentos conflitantes pelo safado, ele matou meu verdadeiro marido há um século e agora eu podia me vingar.

_**N/A**__: Aiaiaiai gente vocês viram o que eu tenho que aturar via email, MSN e até telefonema? A Katy me xinga e ameaça dar moquinhas e cascudos toda vez que a gente conversa sobre essa fic kkkkkkkkkkkk, e podem acreditar tem nota da beta pior por vir. Mas enfim sei que vão querer me matar, ou ao Jake *-* que vamos combinar é perfo aqui. Então to correndo há três dias, e já to escondida, e me matar vai deixar vocês sem a solução final kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk (eu avisei era só uma pitada de Seth/Bella, total 4 caps, bem pitada mesmo) kkkkkkkkkkkk_

_Meninas quem quiser me seguir no twitter: __/Madu_B_

_Blog: __.com/_

_Tumblr: __.com/_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu _

_XD_

_**N/B:**_ _Essa nota é nada mais que um protesto porque a Madu me ameaçou a parar de escrever se eu não deixasse nota ¬¬'_

_ELA ESTAVA PRONTAAAAAA! _

_Jake FDP (Esse Jake é meu imprinting, mas ele é um babaca! Assumo) se amasse tanto a bichinha não a fazia passar por essa humilhação. Nunca li um cap com tanta revolta em toda minha vida. E que fique claro que depois disso estou vetando a Madu a qualquer choramingo por eu ter matado o Jake! Coitado do Seth, coitado da Bella, até que no fim deu pena do Jake, mas quem mandou ser burro?_

_Fiquei feliz pela Bella ter dado um chega para lá nele! Ele mereceu! Idiota, imbecil, insensível. Tomara que o Seth nunca mais fale com ele. E a Sue e o Billy FALSOS merecem o filho idiota que tem e também quero que o Seth nunca mais fale com eles ¬¬'. Pais idiotas! Por isso que eu sou Team Leah, ela não gosta, ela não fala, ela não finge. Eu tô com muita raiva, vcs não tem noção. ELA ESCOLHEU TRÊS VESTIDOS! AAAAHHHHH QUE ODIO!_

_Agora que toda minha revolta já foi humildemente expressa nessa nota enorme... Como sempre deixem o review que a Madu merece muitos. E xinguem o Jake pq ele tbm merece muito ¬¬'_

_**PS: Seth pode vir no meu colinho que tem espaço para você *-* Eu te consolo!**_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Bella**

A primeira semana foi totalmente maçante e eu não tive tempo de me concentrar na minha dor. Mas a rotina veio e com ela as memórias da perda começaram a sumir. Eu estava superando, mas ainda sonhava com Seth toda noite, com ele terminando comigo e seus olhos eram a única coisa diferente, sempre eram os olhos do Jake, nessa parte eu sempre acordava ofegante e sem entender o que tudo aquilo significava.

Na segunda semana eu entrei na sala de Literatura Inglesa Moderna e ao meu lado tinha uma garota quase tão branca como eu. Ela me olhou e sorriu quando me sentei ao seu lado. Tímida eu sorri de volta, todos os dias que passei aqui eu ainda não tinha falado com ninguém, a não ser um simples "oi". Tinha a Karen que dormia comigo, mas a garota era tão patricinha e idiota que me espantava que ela não estivesse numa Delta Nu. Mas essa garota ali do meu lado, apesar de patricinha parecia legal, o sorriso era sincero.

- Oi, prazer meu nome é Alice Volturi. – ela disse toda animada.

- Prazer Bella Swan. –

- Bella você poderia me ajudar passando a matéria que eu perdi esses dias? Não consegui vir na primeira semana, problema com o visto. – eu sorri, ela não tinha sotaque estrangeiro.

- Claro, quando você quer? –

- Amanhã, hoje parece que vai ter uma festa, não podemos perder. – ela piscou com cumplicidade e malícia e eu sorrindo concordei. O professor entrou na sala e a aula começou.

Por coincidência Alice tinha todas as mesmas aulas que eu na parte da manhã e ela insistiu em me acompanhar até o refeitório na hora do almoço. Eu permiti, ela falava tanto. E eu não delirei com intensos olhos negros – os olhos errados – eu não devia ficar pensando no Seth ou nos olhos Jake era errado e estranho.

Depois de pegarmos a comida e nos dirigirmos para uma mesa no canto do restaurante. Alice começou a olhar o recinto procurando alguém. Foi quando o vi pela primeira vez.

Um deus grego vinha andando pelo restaurante me encarando e eu não conseguia desviar o olhar. Engoli em seco quando ele parou em frente a nossa mesa.

- Edward essa é _Bella_ – Alice usou um tom no meu nome que eu não entendi, estava aturdida demais com tanta beleza na minha frente. Ele sorriu de lado como se tivesse muito prazer em me ver e eu quase gozei!

- Oi Bella, tudo bem? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha como se eu fosse mentalmente retardada. Eu devia estar babando que mico.

- Oi Edward. – ele sem perguntar puxou a cadeira que estava na minha frente e se sentou ainda me encarando, no seu rosto um sorriso de divertimento. Claro eu ainda não era imune a garotos lindos. "Bella você já sofreu uma vez, ainda não ficou satisfeita?" eu gritava mentalmente. E esse entrava no hall dos garotos lindos e gostosos facinho.

- Vai ter uma festa hoje, o que acha de ir? – Alice perguntou para ele, que ainda me olhava, eu comecei a ficar incomodada porque ele devia ser namorado da Alice e ele me encarando assim, eu não conseguia desviar o olhar, como se eu estivesse hipnotizada.

- Hum não sei, Bella você vai? – ele falou comigo? Ele me encarava, sim ele falou comigo. Responde idiota!

- Hã... não sei, acho que não. – ele sorriu e encarou Alice.

- Então acho que não vou nessa festa não. – Alice rolou os olhos e bufou. Eu corei como um tomate, esquecendo o meu nome.

Nesse momento eu vi que tinha mesmo tido um romance de adolescente com o Seth, como eu poderia esquecer ele tão facilmente só de ficar encarando o gostoso na minha frente? Mas na hora que eu pensei em Seth os olhos do Jake vieram na minha mente. Sacudi a cabeça para espantar a assombração. Era só o que me faltava! Eu ficar delirando com o garoto que me odiava desde o primeiro dia que colocou os olhos em mim. Era muito masoquismo mesmo!

- Claro que vai! A Bella vai comigo, ela vai ser minha mais nova amiga. – Edward gargalhou e se levantou.

- Vejo vocês na festa então. – piscou pra mim e se foi, me deixando feito gelatina ali sentada.

- Edward é tão... – Alice começou, eu sem me controlar completei.

- Lindo? – Alice riu me arrependi na hora do que disse afinal ele era namorado dela.

- Babaca, meu irmão é um idiota. – Alice disse sorrindo. Eu abri a boca e fiquei muda. Outro gostosão solteiro? Eu não ia agüentar outra decepção, melhor eu me controlar, vai ver ele é só um safado tentando mexer com a nerd da faculdade.

- Vamos temos que separar roupas para a festa. – eu pisquei aturdida.

- Alice eu não fui convidada para nenhuma festa, e nem você que eu saiba, eu não vou de penetra em lugar nenhum.

- Se acalme vamos ser convidadas eu garanto, já comeu? – eu mal tinha tocado na comida e Alice também nem tinha mexido na dela, mas mesmo sem comer sai com ela.

E assim como ela disse, no estacionamento fomos convidadas para uma festa numa das irmandades da universidade. Ela insistiu em ir comigo e me ajudar com as roupas, como chovia muito aqui e fazia um pouco de frio, eu mudei tudo na hora de ir mesmo. Calça jeans e camiseta eram ótimos e eu não passaria frio.

**Edward**

Afinal a franguinha dos lobos era bem gostosinha de perto isso no sentido literal e alimentício da coisa, o sangue dela era mais que atraente. Era como se ele cantasse pra mim: _me bebe, me suga tudo até a ultima gota_.

Até Alice que era forte sentiu o poder do sangue da garota – eu li na mente dela –, mas o que importava era que eu ia comê-la e quando digo comê-la é nos dois sentidos, metafórico e literal. Claro que não antes de atrair a atenção dos lobos.

Alice aproveitou o tempo chuvoso e passou à tarde com a lerdinha da humana arrumando-a para a festa. Mas era tudo um pretexto para que as pessoas a vissem uma última vez antes de ela sumir.

- Ai como ela é songa! Totalmente sem senso de moda, aliás, nem deve saber o que é isso. – Alice se deitou na nossa cama se espreguiçando como uma gata. Levantei-me e fui até ela.

- Hum pensei que você gostasse da humana. – Alice rolou os olhos entediada.

- Para comer Edward. Aquela ali não serve para mais nada. Quase arranquei a cabeça dela no restaurante para ela aprender a não mexer com o que não é dela. – eu sorri.

- Quem escuta isso vai pensar que você esta com ciúmes. – ela fez um biquinho.

- Não seja ridículo. – depois ela se levantou e foi se arrumar para a festa.

- Combine tudo com Alec, não quero me demorar muito com a songa. -

Sai e fui mesmo combinar com tudo Alec. Ele entendeu o que deveria fazer e depois saiu para esperar no lugar e hora marcados.

Eu aproveitei e fui me arrumar também.

Quando ficou escuro, e deu a hora que Alice marcou com a menina na festa, eu sai. Encontraria-me com elas lá.

Cheguei rápido e não demorou para Alice aparecer com a humana que seria nossa chave de liberdade. Pensar que antes nós poderíamos dar uma festa assim, e depois beber de cada pescocinho ali... hum me deu sede. Concentrei meus pensamentos e sai para o ataque.

- Oi. – disse todo sedutor, não precisava muito, o coração dela mostrou a destruição mental que eu causava. Eu não lia a mente dela, mas afinal quem precisava? A garota mostrava tudo com os olhos, e os dela gritavam: _vem me pegar, sou sua_. Fácil!

- Oi.

- Vamos beber alguma coisa? – eu a chamei pegando na mão dela. Isso não era mais fácil porque assim eu sentia o fluxo de sangue fluindo pela mão dela, mas ela veio de bom grado. O olhar que eu e Alice trocamos dizia tudo.

Peguei uma cerveja pra mim e uma para ela. A menina parecia nervosa e bebeu mesmo, eu fingia, mas ela não percebeu isso.

- De onde vocês são? – ela perguntou bebendo mais um pouco totalmente inconsciente da droga que eu coloquei ali, era só um alucinógeno, ela não desmaiaria nem nada.

- Itália. – ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Você não tem sotaque italiano. – eu ri, mas ignorei a pergunta, ela bufou e bebeu de novo.

- E você é de onde? – ela deu a primeira piscada meio aturdida tentando ficar alerta. Eu sorri com o plano dando certo.

- De Forks... Hum acho que não sou boa pra beber, eu vou ao banheiro. – eu a segui quando ela subiu as escadas, Alice viu tudo da pista de dança e acenou com a cabeça.

Vi Alice saindo e Bella entrou na primeira porta que viu, era um quarto por sinal. Ela já cambaleava a essa altura. Alec já estava ali e quando ela caiu na cama meio atordoada foi mais fácil, ela não tinha forças para gritar.

- Até daqui a pouco baby. – eu vi pânico nos olhos dela, mas Alec a colocou no colo e levou.

Eu sai para a festa e fiquei até ler em cada pensamento humano insignificante que ela não tinha sido notada, ninguém notou a presença ou a falta dela, como Alice tinha dado um jeito de ninguém saber que Bella iria com ela para a festa, ninguém associara o sumiço da humana conosco.

**Leah**

Dois idiotas do caralho! Isso que Jacob e Seth são! Eu estava mandando o milésimo e-mail para Seth e sabia que seria ignorada mais uma vez, mesmo assim eu não conseguia me fazer parar de tentar entrar em contato com ele. Era como se ele tivesse sumido no mundo. Depois de mandar o email, sai do meu quarto e fui para a cozinha comer alguma coisa.

Jake estava ali na cozinha com aquela cara de lobo abandonado de sempre. Ele andava muito esquisito ultimamente, mas vai saber. Lobos são criaturas malucas mesmo, vai ver a lua fritou o cérebro dele.

- Se veio começar de novo aquele discurso de que é meu irmão, não precisa, eu já sei. – ele disse todo nervoso se levantando da mesa. Eu o ignorei e fui até a geladeira pegar algo para comer.

- Vocês já vão brigar? – Embry veio me dar um beijo na nuca.

- Eu nem falei nada e ele já deu piti. – Embry riu no meu pescoço e Jake bufou da porta da cozinha.

- Você teve alguma notícia dele? – parecia que a culpa impedia Jacob de dizer o nome "Seth". Ele merecia o inferno pelo que fez.

- Não. – disse seca. Não que eu amasse a humana, mas pô o Seth gostava e o que Jake, Billy e mamãe fizeram foi tão errado que eu não tinha escala pra qualificar.

Dei a primeira dentada no pedaço de banana e vi Jake cair no chão. Ele se contorceu em agonia. Depois deu um grito de arrepiar colocando a mão no coração.

- Jake o que foi? – eu e Embry corremos até ele, lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos e ele apertava os dentes juntos. Billy e Sue desceram as escadas e ficaram do outro lado.

- Jake meu filho fala comigo. – Billy estava tão desesperado como eu. Minha mãe tentava se controlar, mas já chorava. Parecia que algo o cortava e dilacerava, o matava por dentro.

- Pai o que é? – eu gritei desesperada. Parecia que meu alfa estava morrendo ali na minha frente.

- Jake me fala! É com ela? – meu pai segurou a cabeça dele entre as mãos obrigando Jake a encará-lo. Jake soltou um grito misturado com um uivo depois respirou fundo.

- É... – ele começou a se transformar ali mesmo na cozinha.

Quando ele estava no fim, ainda em agonia, ele girou e deu um salto pela janela arrancando metal, vidro e madeira tudo junto. Meu telefone começou a tocar no bolso.

- É o imprinting dele. Vai, ele precisa de ajuda. – Billy deu a ordem e por mais atordoada que eu estava consegui raciocinar por cima da loucura.

- Embry vá com ele. – Embry não pensou duas vezes e cumpriu minha ordem. Olhei Billy nos olhos.

- Quem é o imprint dele? Como assim ele esconde isso da gente. – mas antes que eu terminasse meus xingos eu entendi. – Ah, é ela não é? – meu pai sabia do que eu falava e simplesmente concordou. Peguei o celular que ainda tocava... Era o Seth.

**Seth**

Las Vegas parecia um grande circo de loucos à noite, e mais uma vez eu não caçava para não correr o risco de ter qualquer dos meus irmãos na cabeça. Eu sabia que a primeira vez que Jacob me tivesse na mente me ordenaria voltar e tiraria minhas vontades de novo. Então eu tinha que me virar com a comida humana.

Leah foi à única que não desistiu, vi o que parecia ser o milésimo e-mail dela e sai para comer algo.

Quando entrei na lanchonete meu celular tocou. Era o número da Bella, eu vacilei por um segundo antes de atender. Afinal a ordem era para terminar e não nunca mais falar com ela.

- Bella? –

- Não, não, não apressadinho, é outra pessoa. – seja lá quem fosse riu no final. A voz parecia... Não! Impossível!

- Quem é? – perguntei rosnando.

- Ah lobinho mal, se você não se comportar ela não vai sobreviver. – e um grito de parar meu coração me fez ver que Bella era vítima de vampiros.

- Não a machuque, ela não tem culpa. Eu faço o que você quiser. – gritei saindo da lanchonete.

- Seu irmão, o traga aqui e faremos uma troca. Se não, pode dizer adeus a humana. – eu ouvi mais um grito e depois a linha foi cortada.

É claro que eu não trairia meus irmãos, mas confesso que isso se passou na minha mente. Liguei para Leah, eu ia precisar de ajuda e ela era a única que podia me ajudar.

_**N/A: **__ kkkkkkkkkkkk gente essa beta é foda, falando mal do meu neném ai, ai tadinho sofrendo tanto, e ai que ódio desse Ed com a Alice maltratando a Bellinha kkkkkkkkkkk. Lalala ta bom parei de palhaçada, que o Jake mereceu mesmo e eu simplesmente adoooro o Ed com a Alice aqui, e o Seth pode bater no Jake depois que der uma surra no Ed com a Alice *-* aiiin_

_Valeu pelos reviews: Nyah – __**Fer_demello, Miataylor, Waaz, Jonas Cullen, Nathi de Lima, Sol, Drica Cullen, KahBlack, Bylestrange, Julianaluanova, Aryane (review e indicação), Leh Cullen, Joaninhaa, Alemorais, Daiamatos, Juallevato, bruniiinhaab, Ritinha_cr, Karools**_

_FF/net – __**Ray, Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**_

_TwiBrasil – __**Raruiva, Jan170774, Rosi**_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: BEM FEITO! SOFREU POUCO! BEM FEITO PRO JAKE PARA LARGAR MÃO DE SER IDIOTA!_

_Por mim podia ter sofrido mais, chegado a beira da morte. Merece mais!_

_Táparey antes que eu apanhe! *se esconde*_

_Mas antes de me tacarem pedras analisem bem:_

_Quem provocou a ida dela sozinha para facul? __**Jake**_

_Se o Seth estivesse com ela isso tinha acontecido? __**Não**_

_Quem fez merda então? __**Jake**_

_Quem merece sofrer e ainda umas porradas do Seth? __**Jake**_

_Se não fosse imbecil nada disso teria acontecido. Humpf!_

_Eu impritei nesse Jake desde o primeiro cap, mas meu amor não me cega! Só pq eu sou doida por ele não quer dizer que ele não seja babaca, mas enfim vamos ver se ele aprende a lição._

_Então meninas, soltem os dedinhos e deixam muitos coments, senão eu prendo o cap ^^... lalalala...666~ Recomendações também são bem vindas XD._

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

**Bella**

Eu estava grogue e parecia que uma amnésia nublou minhas memórias. Eu não me lembrava de muita coisa. Pisquei aturdida e tentei me virar, aparentemente eu estava numa cama, um lugar imundo, cheirando a urina e lixo podre. Segurei a ânsia de vômito, eu não sabia onde tinha um banheiro. Um flash da festa e de Edward com um olhar maligno para cima de mim, outro cara maluco me carregando e eu voando pela janela, fez minha cabeça doer. Gemi frustrada, colocando a mão na cabeça.

- Olha quem resolveu acordar? – eu me arrepiei com a voz. Eu a conhecia era de Edward, mas o tom foi de zombaria que me fez ter medo. De repente ele apareceu no meu campo de visão e apavorada tentei me levantar, só para constatar que eu estava amarrada, tonta e fraca. Olhei para ele apavorada, meu coração disparou no peito de medo. Que tipo de maluco do parque ele era?

- Onde eu estou? E é melhor me soltar, meu pai é delegado de polícia e você vai se ferrar com essa atitude. – ele gargalhou alto, e a porta que estava atrás dele se abriu, Alice entrou saltitando toda feliz, a mesma atitude que ela usou no shopping. Eu deveria estar tendo um pesadelo.

- Acordou? – ela mostrou um comprimido sorrindo. – Deveria se chamar Bella Adormecida, e não Boa Noite Cinderela. Mas enfim foi bom mesmo assim, caiu como uma patinha no charme do MEU marido. – nisso ela enroscou seus braços no peito de Edward e eles deram um beijo nojento. Eu analisei minhas saídas, mas a única que tinha era a porta por onde Alice entrou.

- O que vocês querem? – gritei sacudindo os braços e pernas. Eles riram uma risada tão horrível que pareciam bruxos, ou aqueles vilões de filme de terror de segunda.

- O número de Seth para começar, primeiro com o peixe menor. Depois pegamos o peixão! Eu já vasculhei sua agenda no celular e não tem o número do Seth aqui, então vamos logo tenho certeza que ainda se lembra. – eu não acreditei no que ouvi, ela queria o número do Seth?

- Vá à merda. – gritei nervosa e soltando fogo pelos olhos. Essa Alice era uma abusada! Ela ficou me encarando com uma cara brava e depois sorriu maliciosamente, se aproximou do pé da cama pegando meu pé que estava amarrado e sem aviso nem nada...

- Esse porquinho foi passear. – ela pegou meu dedão do pé e torceu quebrando. Eu gritei tentando puxar meu pé, lágrimas de dor e suor escorriam pelo meu rosto. Sem conseguir me segurar chorando disse o número do Seth para ela.

- Boa menina. – ela sorriu acariciando meu pé, eu soluçava ainda.

Alice se levantou, e eu vi meu celular na mão dela, ela discou os números e começou a se aproximar de Edward, agora ele veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Vi Alice sorrindo e escutei o riso de Edward, parei de fungar para ver se escutava alguma coisa, mais nada escutei.

- Ah lobinho mal, se você não se comportar ela não vai viver. – ela piscou para Edward.

- Esse porquinho foi na escola. - eu não tive tempo de recuperar, Edward pegou meu outro dedão e destroncou como Alice, só que com mais força. Gritos de agonia saiam da minha garganta, e choro desesperado, eu ia morrer.

Alice se afastou, mas meu choro e soluços me impediram de escutar, e mesmo que escutasse era inútil, Edward puxou meu pé novamente, eu fechei os olhos esperando ele quebrar mais um dedo.

- Por favor, eu faço o que você quiser só não me machuque mais. – implorei, mas ele riu maligno, e depois quebrou meu pé. Eu gritei e depois tudo ficou turvo, mas eu não desmaiei. Minha vista embaçou e eu tive ânsia de vomito.

E como eu tinha comido pouco ao longo do dia, eu vomitei pouco. Eu tinha calafrios de frio, pelo contato gelado das mãos de Edward.

- Aproveite enquanto pode, Seth chega logo. Ele não vai ligar para o irmão, mas vai ser gostoso brincar com ele mesmo assim, quando Jacob souber da morte do irmão, virá atrás de vingança, e tudo será nosso. – ela jogou o celular na mesa perto da porta, onde minhas coisas estavam. Eu ainda via tudo embaçado, e minha perna toda doía.

- Pode deixar vou me divertir um pouco, fique com Alec por aqui perto, qualquer coisa eu saberei. – Alice se aproximou da cama e deu um beijo longo em Edward. Depois ela saiu sem me olhar.

- Você está parecendo uma porca assim, seres humanos se sujam tão fácil, vamos vou te dar um banho. Não dá pra brincar nessa imundice que você fez, o cheiro é azedo. – ele soltou as cordas, e era meu único momento, mas mal tentei pisar no chão e correr, cai. Meu pé não tinha forças para me obedecer.

Edward deu a volta rindo, me pegou pelo braço me levantou com força sem cuidado, o músculo sofreu uma luxação com certeza. E me arrastou para o que parecia um banheiro, eu comecei a gritar quando vi a janela do banheiro na esperança de alguém me ouvir, Edward ria com meu sofrimento.

- O que vocês querem comigo? Por que o Seth? Por favor, me solta eu não falo nada. – ele não me deu ouvidos e ligou o chuveiro. Sem ter como impedir, ele era forte demais, minhas roupas foram rasgadas, e nua ele me empurrou para a ducha de água, eu tremia de medo e cobri meus seios com um braço e com o outro meu sexo. E temi pelo que ele pretendia fazer comigo. Eu tive uma idéia, mas era nojento só de pensar.

- Vamos toma um banho, está toda babada. – eu chorava alto e soluçava incapaz de me mover, eu estava paralisada de medo. – Vem sua inútil, depois de te usar, vou me alimentar de você. – ele disse me puxando, e histericamente eu gritei. Tentei me soltar dele, Edward era um tipo de psicopata maluco que falava coisas totalmente sem sentido.

Ele ria e a força dele era sobre-humana eu não consegui fazer nada contra ele, era como se eu lutasse contra uma rocha. Ele não se mexeu, e além de me segurar ele me secou e me arrastou para fora me jogando na cama, automaticamente juntei o lençol tentando inutilmente me cobrir. Ele puxou o lençol e me deixou encolhida na cabeceira da cama nua.

Calmamente ele tirou a camiseta dele, os tênis, e sem que ele pudesse me segurar sai correndo, dessa vez apesar da dor consegui chegar até a porta. Mas mal a abri o outro cara, o que voou comigo, me agarrou colocando-me nos ombros dele. Eu esperneava, dava socos nas costas dele, mas ele parecia ser igual a Edward.

Escutei os dois rindo, e fui jogada na cama.

- Pena que seu companheiro te deixou sozinha, covarde, não assumiu você, claro sendo o lixo que você é! Fraca, um peso morto. – o que me pegou saiu rindo, enquanto Edward despejava xingamentos em cima de mim.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – gritei tampando os ouvidos. Ele se aproximou de mim, e com facilidade tirou minha mão, para que eu o escutasse, depois ele levantou a outra mão, eu me encolhi esperando que ele me batesse, mas ele fez um gesto esquisito, passou a mão de leve nos meus cabelos.

- De Seth ou Jacob. Quem é seu? – ele me perguntou.

- Ninguém, você é um maluco! Seth terminou comigo. – quando disse isso, ele levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu de lado.

- Melhor ainda, então é como eu imaginei Jacob que é seu parceiro. – eu sacudia a cabeça negando. Ele apertou meu rosto me aproximando dele, me obrigando a encará-lo.

- Mentirosa, eu vi Jacob passando as noites no seu quarto, não se faça de inocente, usou os dois é vagabunda? Agora entendo o porquê Seth deu um pé na sua bunda branca. Nenhum lobo quer ser corno. – ele falava essas maluquices, e o rosto cada vez mais perto do meu.

- Mentira... Mentira... Mentira... – eu balbuciava, meu cérebro tentava se proteger do que acontecia comigo.

Quando ele me soltou se levantou, tirando a calça, e logo depois vindo para cima de mim nu com aquele membro nojento duro. Eu rezei para desmaiar. Fraca e sem forças para lutar, o vi subindo na cama, me puxando pela perna e a abrindo com tudo. Eu batia na cabeça dele, nos ombros, mas nada impediu que ele me penetrasse com tudo, e foi como se ele me rasgasse por dentro, a dor me queimava, e ele entrava e saia, as mãos abrindo minhas pernas tanto que eu senti o osso fêmur quebrando, e quando eu ia desmaiar, ele sugou meu seio mordendo com força e eu fui acordada da quase inconsciência. Eu não tinha mais forças para lutar.

Fiquei inerte na cama, sem vida esperando a morte, onde Edward me mordia eu o sentia me sugando, e minha pele queimava como se fosse queimada pelo fogo, mas minha mente se desligou, eu me entreguei à escuridão.

Pensei por último em Seth. Ele não deveria aparecer, pelo bem da vida dele. Pensei no meu pai e minha mãe, e nos olhos negros.

**Leah**

Eu estava quase em Seatle, sem notícias de Jacob e Embry. Eles vieram correndo, Seth estava longe ainda. Comecei pelo começo, fui até a universidade, e tentei descobrir onde ela estava pelo cheiro. Eu poderia rastreá-la, mas acabei descobrindo de uma festa e rumei para lá de carro.

Eu estava enganada, Seth foi tão rápido quanto eu. Ele já estava saindo pela janela do segundo andar quando cheguei.

- Seth. – gritei. Ele me viu e veio depressa para onde eu estava. Quando cheguei perto dele senti o cheiro de vampiro. Ainda estava fresco daria para segui-lo.

- Alguma notícia? – perguntei. Ele sacudiu a cabeça negando, nos olhos pura fúria, mas no fundo um medo que eu nunca vi no meu irmão.

- Ela vai matá-la temos que ter cuidado. – ele me disse preocupado.

- Seth, ela é o imprint de Jacob. Temos que salvá-la. – ele me olhou mais assustado ainda, ambos sabíamos o que aconteceria se ela morresse. Jacob iria junto. Vi todo o ódio que ele sentia por Jacob se diluir em preocupação e temor pelo nosso irmão e alfa.

- Onde eles estão? – ele voltou a ser objetivo. Respirei aliviada, era disso que precisávamos.

- A caminho, estão correndo. – ele concordou. – Como chegou tão rápido?

- Minha Ferrari conseguiu fazer 350 km/h. – eu fui andando para uma rua mais calma. Há essa hora não tinha ninguém e sem me preocupar com nudez comecei a tirar a roupa. Estava na hora de me transformar e descobrir onde Jacob e Embry estavam. Joguei minhas roupas num beco e sabia que Seth fazia o mesmo mais afastado de mim. Deixei que o fogo passasse pela minha coluna e senti Embry enquanto eu e Seth seguíamos o rastro.

"_Onde vocês estão?"_ – senti tudo que Embry sentia, Jacob agonizava no chão. Não ele não nos abandonaria, eu ainda podia senti-lo e toda a dor que ele sentia. Os cabos o torturando, era como se ele sentisse toda a tortura que a garota passava.

"_Jacob Black, levanta essa bunda peluda do chão agora! É tudo culpa sua, se você ficar ai e deixar que ela morra, eu mesmo te mato! Vamos covarde levante, foi você que escolheu deixá-la sozinha aqui a mercê de vampiros."_- senti a reprovação de Embry, mas pude ver Jake se levantando e parando de agir como um pobrezinho.

"_Se eu sobreviver hoje, eu mesmo arranco sua canela_." – Jake conseguiu usar o resto de forças que ele tinha e se levantar do chão. Logo depois ele e Embry corriam, eu não tinha certeza se ele chegaria a tempo, mas rezei para que sim. O rastro que Seth e eu seguíamos ficava cada vez mais forte.

Corremos pelas ruas assustando todos, mas nada mais importava além da humana. Eu ainda arrancava a canela de Jacob por ser tão irresponsável.

"_Eu ainda vejo o que pensa"_ – Jacob resmungou, e vi toda a culpa que ele carregava. Seth se sentiu desconfortável, mas nada pensou. Ele estava focado no rastro, e estávamos perto demais. Tão perto que encontramos uma vampira.

- Não é quem eu pedi. – ela disse sorrindo, parecia um anjo, mas na verdade era um demônio.

"_Seth cuida dela que eu vou na frente."_ – eu pensei e todos concordamos. Quando fui dar a volta ela bailou até meu lado, mas Seth a atacou pelo flanco e ela teve que se desviar, e eu segui meu caminho.

Era um galpão abandonado e sem aviso arrombei a porta. Ali tinha um, mas eu escutei um coração logo mais adiante, ela estava ali em algum lugar. Sem perceber fiquei cega, e não só cega. Mas eu não senti mais cheiro, nem nada. Nem o coração da humana eu não ouvia mais. Malditos vampiros com poderes! Eu ainda sentia Embry e Jacob nos meus pensamentos.

"_Lute Leah, haja como se fosse atacar, ou ele vai tentar te matar"_- eu segui os conselhos, mas pelo que eu podia imaginar podia estar sendo serrada ao meio agora mesmo. Então pulei e mordi. Agi como louca me defendendo do invisível. Nunca me senti tão vulnerável em toda minha existência, foi apavorante.

Depois de um tempo, sem saber o que acontecia, só sabendo que tanto Embry como Jacob estavam perto. Tudo ficou claro de novo, Embry tinha pegado o que me atacava e deu tempo de ver Jacob saltando pela porta a derrubando, mas me concentrei em mim mesma. Eu estava toda quebrada. Embry me ajudava agora que o efeito do vampiro passou. Eu sentia dor e Embry apavorado colocava cada osso no lugar, mas nos curávamos rápido, principalmente nessa forma.

"_Seth?"_ –

"_Está bem, não se preocupa, o importante é você."_ –

"_Não, Jacob é mais importante! Ajude-o e se for preciso vá!"_ – eu nunca usava meu tom de beta com Embry, mas mesmo o usando ele não me obedeceu.

**Jacob**

Ver o que eles fizeram com Leah foi à gota d'água. Embry mirou no vampiro que a quebrava, uma nuvem os envolvia, e sabíamos que quando estivéssemos perto o suficiente também perderíamos os sentidos. Mas Embry mirou o pescoço e pulou com a boca aberta, depois a cabeça do vampiro voou longe.

Leah era imortal e não precisava de mim, só tinha uma porta e ali um coração batia fraco, lutando para viver. Pulei arrancando a porta pelas dobradiças, o vampiro que a tinha no colo estava vestindo uma calça, já Bella estava nua e toda ensangüentada. A cabeça fraca caindo num ângulo errado, se não fosse o coração batendo, eu podia dizer...

- Sim ela vai morrer. Eu não injetei veneno nela, mas suguei tanto sangue dela que logo ela vai morrer. Se você se aproximar mais um passo, eu quebro a coluna dela no meio. – ele sorriu. Ficamos nos encarando, eu pensava nas minhas possibilidades, ele não podia machucá-la, mas se demorasse muito ela morria e...

- É e você vai junto! Meu pai sabe tudo sobre vocês, foi ele quem matou a mulher do penúltimo lobo. Acho que seu pai se lembra, afinal era sua avó. – ele ria com minha confusão, mas foi ai que percebi. Ele lia meus pensamentos.

Foi Seth que o distraiu, quando entrou pulando pela parede. O vampiro se virou para se defender de Seth e deixou Bella cair no chão. Eu não pensei duas vezes, pulei no vampiro que ficou de costas, bati as patas o empurrando no chão e sem dar tempo dele se defender, arranquei seu braço. Senti Leah se desconectando, mas eu estava concentrado demais no que eu faria a seguir, o vampiro se levantou. Eu o empurrei de novo, dessa vez arrancando seu pé, ele sofreria pior que o que Bella sofreu. Vi pelo canto do olho Leah enrolando Bella num lençol e a levando dali.

Apesar de fraco, e com toda a dor que eu sentia juntei todas as forças e lutei com o vampiro. Seth deixou a luta para mim.

Ele veio me atacar, e eu peguei sua mão a puxando.

"_Isso é porque não se tortura minha mulher"_ – arranquei o outro braço.

"_Isso é por ter mexido com a mulher de um alfa."_- Seth riu abafando os gritos de dor.

- E tudo não passa de culpa sua! Nunca nenhuma mulher dos lobos ficou sozinha, essa é a primeira vez! E sabe o que mais, ela vai morrer. E logo depois você vai com ela, e minha morte não será em vão. – o vampiro ainda ria quando abocanhei sua cabeça e a joguei longe.

Depois cai no chão fraco demais para continuar. Sabia que tinha voltado à forma humana, sempre doía mais assim. E se ela morresse, eu queria sentir tudo! O vampiro tinha razão, eu merecia morrer mesmo se ela morresse.

- Vamos parar de auto piedade, eu te levo no pronto socorro. – Seth me jogou umas roupas, que eu não fazia idéia de onde ele arrumou, ele me puxou do chão me ajudou a vestir e me levou embora dali.

- Desculpa. –

- Cala a boca! Eu não quero suas desculpas agora, depois que ela estiver bem você vem falar comigo. – ele arrombou um carro e depois me levou para o hospital onde Leah a levou.

_**N/A**__: Ai gente eu demorei, mas voltei e seguinte sejam boazinhas que o próximo eu não demoro, já ta com a beta *-* kkkkkkkkkkk, essa fic era para ta perto do fim quando eu fiz ela falei, são só oito caps, e cadê que eu faço fics de oito caps? Acho que chega nos dez ou até doze kkkkk, mas vamos la to adorando escrever ela e a reação de todos ao que acontece aqui – no caso um espelho da reação da beta – kkkkkkk_

_Valeu pelos reviews Nyah: __**Simovi, Nay Black, Vicky_Jblv, Danny Andrade, Miataylor, ByBlack, Taliria, Fer_demello, Nathi de Lima, Agatha21, KahBlack, Crisdias, Ritinha_Cr, Bruniiinhaab, Raruiva, Sol, Julianaluanova, Drica Cullen, Juallevato, Alemorais, DiCullen, Bylestrange, Joaninhaa, My_Lullaby, Aryane, Jonas Cullen, Daiamatos.**_

_TwiBrasil: __**Joca_Ah, Serket, Jan170774**_

_FF/net: __**Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki**_

_./historia/77869/E_Se__..._

_Fic nova Jake/Bella que esqueci de divulger pra quem gosta vai La ler que to postando já *-*_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: ODIO! ESSA É A PALAVRA CERTA! ODIO! GRRRRR_

_O Jake mereceu tudo isso! Esse FDP merecia ainda mais. Tá faltando o Seth dar uns socos nele para ele largar mão de ser idiota. Se não fosse a Leah o viadinho ia estar choramingando até o viado, que nessa fic pensa que é homem, do Edward matar a imbecil da Bella. Porque só uma imbecil para sair para uma festa e ainda beber com um desconhecido, sendo que a songa nem bebe direito. A mãe dela não ensinou que não se aceita doces de estranhos não? Caralho! ODIO!_

_Mas enfim, essa beta revoltada que vos fala apesar de tudo amou o cap (Eu sou doida não sei pq se espantam ainda) pelo menos esse inútil gostoso (esse é o Jake) serviu para salvar a energúmena (essa é a Bella) do viado convencido (esse é o Edward). Então soltem esses dedinhos e vamos deixar muitos coments senão eu engulo as caps e num tem mais post para vcs ficarem com peninha do idiota. ¬¬' Eu sei que tem um monte de gente com peninha do Jake ¬¬' Eu amo esse idiota, mas isso não diminui o nível de burrice dele, humpf!_

_**Bjks, Katy Clearwater**_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Jacob**

No hospital descobri que ela estava em cirurgia. Leah falava com a polícia, mas eles não achariam nada. Embry queimou tudo. Nós nem sabíamos quem eles eram, Seth só sabia que a fêmea que ele matou o conhecia e queria vingança por um marido que estava morto há mais de um século. Eu absorvi tudo, mas não falei nada, fiquei o tempo todo na saleta de espera – esperando – isso era o inferno! Como ela estava sedada, eu não sentia nada, só sabia que ela ainda lutava, ela não tinha desistido. Os médicos faziam o impossível.

Depois de ligar para o pai de Bella, Leah veio e se sentou ao meu lado. Embry e Seth estavam na minha frente com a mesma cara de velório. Nós sabíamos o risco, nossa avó era humana e depois que um vampiro a matou nosso avô morreu deixando meu pai com toda a responsabilidade aos dezesseis anos. Eu nem tinha filhos para continuar a linhagem Black! Se algo acontecesse com Bella meu pai teria que voltar a ativa e ser o alfa de novo, sua idade avançada seria motivo de brigas entre os bandos e tudo que conquistamos nesses séculos seria perdido em lutas internas. Com certeza Aro sairia do buraco onde estava e atacaria.

Apesar de tudo isso eu não estava preocupado com meu bando, ou todos os bandos, o que me preocupava era ela. Eu fiquei amargando essas três semanas o que eu sentia por ela, eu sabia que o que sentia por ela era mais do que o imprinting, mas descobri isso tarde demais. Descobri quando ela me mandou embora tirando todas as minhas chances de conquistá-la. Ela não podia morrer, não antes de eu me redimir com ela.

Quatro horas depois Charlie, o pai dela, chegou apavorado. Seth e Leah falaram com ele, mas nós ainda não tínhamos notícias. Ela ainda estava em operação. Ele ligou para a mãe dela, e ficou ao meu lado. O engraçado é que nosso sofá era das pessoas que mais se importavam; não que Seth não se importasse. De qualquer maneira ficamos eu, Charlie e Leah ali lado a lado.

Duas horas depois; seis bolsas de sangue, trinta e um pontos, um fêmur, um tornozelo e dois dedos dos pés quebrados; o médico veio nos dar a notícia.

- Senhor Swan, Isabella chegou aqui quase sem sangue. Quem fez isso com ela, quebrou os dedos dos pés, o tornozelo esquerdo, e o fêmur direito. Ela teve hemorragias e foi espancada. Mas o dano maior foi psicológico, ela foi violentada, e a recuperação será lenta e todos terão que ter paciência com ela.

Eu olhei para Leah; eu sabia que ela me escondia algo, mas não tinha certeza da gravidade, ela olhou para o chão. E a gravidade dos meus atos fez meu corpo pesar, me sentei zonzo. O médico disse que Charlie podia subir para vê-la e que se ela quisesse nós poderíamos ir depois.

Eu tinha vergonha, como eu podia encará-la depois de tudo que a fiz sofrer? Eu a impedi de ter sua primeira vez com Seth por orgulho – eu sabia que ele teria sido bom para ela – e agora um vampiro nojento a tinha usado para seu próprio prazer. Tudo era culpa minha, mas um ódio que eu nunca senti me faria buscar vingança. Aro que se cuide, porque quando eu o pegar...

Meia hora depois o pai dela mandou uma enfermeira nos chamar. Bella disse que podíamos entrar, Leah e Embry foram na frente, eu ainda fiquei sentado, a ordem dela pesava mais que nunca. Essa mesma ordem que horas atrás perdeu todo o sentido porque ela corria risco de vida, agora me impelia contra ela como sempre, eu não podia subir por vontade própria, foi Seth que me salvou. Ele me puxou e viu a força que fez.

- Por que você esta dando de difícil? –

- Não estou, ela que mandou. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha entendendo tudo, e me empurrou para o elevador. Era difícil, mas sendo assim consegui que ele me levasse para o quarto dela. Se a situação não fosse tão trágica seria cômica a cena.

**Bella**

Eu não sentia nada, nada mesmo, talvez uma perna ou braço preso... Abri os olhos com medo. Eu ainda estava naquela cama imunda presa. Mas a luz do ambiente me cegou e pisquei até me acostumar com a claridade. Algo apertou a minha mão, e olhei para o lado assustada com a delicadeza.

Meu pai me encarava com lágrimas nos olhos, vi o tubo do soro, e acompanhei o fio até meu braço. Olhei ao redor e vi que eu estava protegida e num hospital, todo o horror tinha acabado. Sem me conter comecei a chorar aos soluços. Meu pai me pegou, colocando minha cabeça nos seus braços e enquanto eu chorava, ele me embalava cantarolando, passando a mão na minha cabeça. Chorei até as lágrimas secarem, mas a dor dentro de mim não diminuiu.

Quando os soluços pararam, e eu me acalmei um pouco olhei para meu pai.

- Como eu cheguei aqui? –

- Seth e seus irmãos te salvaram, Leah te trouxe. Você ficou em cirurgia por seis horas. Mas o bandido que fez isso sumiu, os irmãos de Seth não o encontraram. A polícia esta procurando. – o bipe do meu coração acelerou, com medo pelos policiais, eles não podiam com aquele monstro. Como Seth e seus irmãos escaparam?

- Shi calma, você está salva! Tudo vai ficar bem agora. – não, nada ficaria bem de novo, mas não desanimei meu pai. – Você sabe quem fez isso com você? – meu pai perguntou.

Meus olhos encheram de lágrimas de novo.

- Alice e Edward Cullen. – eu disse a verdade, imaginando que agora eles estavam matando metade da polícia de Seatle. E que quando acabassem viriam atrás de mim.

- Então vou falar com o delegado encarregado, eu volto já. – eu me desesperei de novo.

- Seth e os irmãos estão lá embaixo esperando para te ver, posso mandá-los subir? – ele perguntou. Eu pensei: Bem, e por que não? Talvez Seth me desse algumas respostas.

- Tudo bem. – meu pai respirou aliviado, e chamou a enfermeira. Ele pediu para ela chamar meus amigos lá embaixo na saleta. E quando ela me viu gemendo de dor quando tentei mudar de posição, ela aplicou uma injeção no tubo do meu soro antes de chamá-los.

Meu pai ficou ali impaciente para ir falar com a polícia, mas eu não soltei a mão dele. O analgésico começou a fazer efeito e eu relaxei um pouco. Vi Leah e Embry entrarem cautelosos. Ela sorriu pra mim de forma sincera, como nunca sorriu antes, eu sabia que eles não gostavam de mim, na verdade eles me engoliam por causa do Seth só os pais dele que gostaram de mim de cara. Leah, Embry e Jacob sempre me olharam torto, mas se meu pai disse que eles salvaram minha vida, eu tinha que agradecer.

- Oi. – ela disse me olhando preocupada. Embry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Oi. – respondi com minha voz rouca e esgarçada. Jacob apareceu nesse momento, mas empurrado por Seth. Fiquei chateada com isso, porque ele insistia em me ver se não gostava de mim, magoada sorri para Seth que entrava no quarto.

Mas notei uma coisa surpreendente, ele não me afetava mais. Meu coração não acelerou, nem fiquei com as mãos suadas, nem borboletas no estômago. Eu não sentia mais nada pelo Seth.

- Como você está? Me deu um susto. – ele disse sorrindo carinhoso como sempre. Eu olhei para meu pai, eu nem sabia como eu estava.

- Não sei o que aconteceu. O que o médico disse? – perguntei ao invés de responder, isso fez eles se mexerem desconfortavelmente.

- Quebrou alguns ossos dos pés, um tornozelo, e o fêmur, vai ficar umas semanas aqui. – meu pai respondeu e eu olhei para Seth.

- Acho que eu não tô bem. – ele sorriu da minha tentativa de piada.

- Mas vai ficar boa logo, e vai voltar para casa mais rápido do que imagina. – meu pai disse, eu bocejei e apaguei.

**Jacob**

- Ela sabe quem fez isso, então eu preciso falar com o delegado responsável. Vocês ficariam com ela aqui? Ela está com medo. – o pai dela nos pediu. Concordamos oferecendo ajuda e ele saiu. Seth veio e me empurrou para a cadeira que Charlie estava sentado ao lado dela, doeu, mas eu fiquei feliz por poder ficar ao lado dela.

- O que é isso? – Leah perguntou vendo a força que Seth fazia.

- Ela deu uma ordem para ele. – Seth disse em forma de deboche e Embry e Leah riram. Olhei bravo para os três e sentei. Era um esforço enorme, mas poder ficar perto dela compensava tudo.

- Eu to com sede, vamos pegar um refrigerante Embry? – Leah disse.

- Eu não to com sede. – ele respondeu, eu ouvi um cascudo e um resmungo, e depois os três saíram. Eu fiquei ali sozinho com ela.

Levantei a mão para passar no cabelo dela, fazia semanas que eu não a tocava, nem sentia seu cheiro. Mas a ordem me impedia frustrado deixei a mão cair e fiquei ali observando ela.

Ela se mexeu assustada, mas não acordou, vi que ela tinha um pesadelo. O pai dela voltou.

- Eles têm uma foto dos dois, mas eu não consigo acesso aqui. – vi que como delegado ele queria estar na caçada dos bandidos, mas a filha precisava dele.

- Acho que ela não acorda mais hoje, pode ir eu fico, e qualquer coisa eu ligo. A mãe dela está vindo? – vi que ele suspirou aliviado.

- Você faria isso? – eu concordei. – A mãe dela vai pegar o primeiro vôo da Flórida para cá, mas só chega amanhã. Então eu vou, mas promete que me liga mesmo? –ele estava indeciso.

- Claro, se a Bella acordar e quiser, eu ligo na hora. – ele bateu no meu ombro.

- Obrigada, por tudo mesmo, se vocês não tivessem chegado na hora certa eu nem sei o que faria... – vi os olhos dele ficarem brilhantes.

- Sem problema Senhor Swan. – ele saiu me deixando ali sozinho com ela.

Eu sabia que Seth, Leah e Embry não voltariam a não ser que eu pedisse. Fiquei ali velando seu sono enquanto ela se remexia e gemia de dor, ou tendo pesadelos. Quando a madrugada chegava perto do fim, ela gritou e levantou num tranco assustada. Sem me conter a segurei.

- Está salva! Ta tudo bem, ninguém vai vir aqui. – ela soluçava e senti as lágrimas quentes molhando minha camiseta. Apertei o botão da enfermeira, fazia tempo desde a hora que ela recebeu analgésicos, e ela devia estar sentindo dor.

Bella apertava minha mão, era horrível vê-la com tanto medo e pavor e saber que tudo era minha culpa. Ela foi se acalmando e se mexeu para deitar. Vi ela me encarar com receio e medo.

- Onde meu pai foi? –

- Na delegacia para acompanhar as investigações. – o coração dela acelerou, eu passei a mão no rosto dela, mas quando ela viu o gesto se afastou. Bella tinha medo de mim, claro por meses eu me comportei como um ogro com ela, e agora aquele vampiro maldito fez isso com ela. O que eu queria?

- É perigoso! Liga para o meu pai! Ele é um monstro e vai matar todos! – ela falava do monstro, e tinha medo pelos outros, provavelmente ela teria medo de mim se um dia eu tivesse coragem de contar para ela o que eu sou, ou o que eu faço com meninas como ela. Eu sou um monstro como ele, nem melhor nem pior.

- Calma, está tudo acabado. Ele nunca mais vai machucar ninguém. – ela me olhou desconfiada, e gemeu de dor. A enfermeira entrou nessa hora.

- Como você está meu bem? – ela perguntou amavelmente para Bella, que ainda me olhava desconfiada.

- Bem. – eu cerrei os olhos, agora era hora dela se recuperar depois eu respondia as perguntas dela; perguntas que eu sabia que viriam.

- Não, ela acordou com dor. – eu disse e ela me olhou furiosa, mas a enfermeira constatou pela ficha médica o horário da ultima dose e aplicou mais uma. Bella bebeu água, e deitou sonolenta, quando a enfermeira saiu ela piscou.

- Você vai me contar tudo depois? – suspirei derrotado, a pergunta tinha um tom de ordem. Ela estava muito nervosa comigo.

- Vou. – ela se mexeu arrumando o travesseiro, e bocejou.

- Bella? – perguntei, com muito esforço.

- Hum... – ela quase dormia.

- Eu posso ficar aqui? Tudo bem eu conversar com você? – ela abriu os olhos um pouco. Eu deveria estar com uma cara de otário. Eu merecia ser um otário por ela. Ela deu um sorriso fraquinho quase imperceptível.

- Pode, se parar de ser mal comigo. – depois ela bocejou e a respiração ficou leve e rítmica, indicando o sono pesado.

Eu sorri feliz, eu trapaceei, mas ela tinha dado a contra ordem. Eu nunca mais seria mal com ela. Eu me matava antes.

_**N/A**__: Gente a Beta num sossega kkkkkkkkk, eu mereço, mais eu adoro ela e encho o saco dela nas fics dela! Mais gente por fim ele viu o erro fenomenal dele, e mesmo tendo medo até desse Jake meu (cara ele come menininhas como a Bella – literalmente e metaforicamente) kkkk eu amo ele! O próximo eu to terminando de digitar e to mandando pra beta (que espero que num perca o cap de novo) kkk e se vcs forem bonzinhos eu posto logo *-*_

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – Taliria, Babissf, Lulu_fanfics, Nay_Black, Bylestrange, Crisdias, Shyblack, Agatha21, Carolina Black __**(review e indicação**__), KahBlack, Ritinha_cr, Juallevato, Alemorais, Joaninhaa, My_Lullaby, Leh Cuulen, Daiamatos, Simovi, Jonas Cullen, Andréia Teixeira, Neuri, Drica Cullen, Aryane, Raruiva_

_**TwiBrasil**__ – Jan170774, Joca_ah_

_**FF/net**__ – Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B:**_ _Agora que essa mula percebe que o Seth teria sido bom para ela? ¬¬'_

_Eu comecei esse cap achando que era agora que eu matava o Jake de vez (Sim! Eu de novo! Sou sempre eu que mato o Jake), mas não. Eu vi que apesar de idiota ele ainda tem salvação. Algo pode iluminar essa cabeça de jumento e ele vai ser mais que um lobo extremamente sexy. Com o pé atrás, mas mesmo assim imprintada e ainda achando o Jake lindo. _

_Então meninas, e vocês? Voto de confiança no lobinho? Mandem reviews pq esse cap eu já perdi sem querer, se não tiver review vou sumiu com os próximos de propósito ^^._

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater._


	9. Capítulo 8

_... Dois meses depois_

**Capítulo 8**

**Bella**

- Vamos, mais um passo e pronto. – o fisioterapeuta me incentivou a dar mais um passo pela esteira.

Hoje fazia _dois meses_ que meu pesadelo começou. Eu ainda tinha pinos no fêmur, mas já fazia fisioterapia para ajudar no processo. Duas semanas depois do ocorrido, recebi alta e voltamos para Forks.

No dia seguinte ao ocorrido eu acordei e minha mãe já estava ali. Nisso meu subconsciente se fechou, eu não consegui falar mais com ninguém! O psicólogo vinha todo dia querendo que eu falasse, mas eu não falava. Algo dentro de mim tinha se fechado e quebrado, e eu me calei. Eu respondia as perguntas que me eram feitas diretamente, ou conversava amenidades, mas durante a noite tinha pesadelos vívidos com Edward. Eu sabia que ele era um psicopata, mas minhas memórias do que ele fez comigo, ou das coisas que ele me falou, me faziam ter certeza eu tinha ficado louca. E por isso eu não falava com ninguém, como eu ia contar para meu pai, mãe ou psicólogo que ele chupou meu sangue? Que tinha uma força monstruosa? Que os olhos ficaram vermelhos e demoníacos? Ninguém ia acreditar em mim.

Jacob vinha me ver todo dia durante o horário de visita, e Seth veio duas vezes nas duas semanas. Leah e Embry não vieram mais, mas Jacob dizia que eles mandavam abraços, eu não acreditava é claro, aquela família nunca gostou de mim. Ângela saiu de Olympia e veio me ver, e prometeu me visitar em Forks. Eu queria que as pessoas parassem de me visitar, e perguntar a todo o momento como eu estava. Eu queria ficar quieta e em paz.

Olhei para meu fisioterapeuta e falei:

- Acabou? Posso ir? – ele sorriu e me ajudou a sair dali. Meu pai me esperava na saída do hospital de Forks, o único lugar onde tinha fisioterapia na cidade. Eu entrei no carro e meu pai nos levou para casa.

Ele me ajudou a sair do carro e fomos para a entrada, antes de entrar olhei a árvore que dava para a minha janela e um sentimento de proteção me fez sentir alívio. Mas o efeito da sensação não durou muito e entrei em casa, meu pai me ajudou a subir até meu quarto e sentei na cama olhando o vazio.

- Pensou no que sua mãe propôs? – meu pai começou, eles queriam que eu fosse para Flórida morar com ela. Ela tinha certeza que o sol me faria sorrir de novo, eles não sabiam que não importa onde eu estivesse, os pesadelos me perseguiriam aonde eu fosse. Aqui pelo menos eu podia culpar o tempo pela minha cara feia.

- Não quero ir! Posso ficar? – perguntei pateticamente. Meu pai sentiu meu desespero, e sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Bells, é claro que pode, mas filha você não falou com ninguém, e eu sei que tudo o que sente está ai borbulhando dentro de você. Isso não é bom, não é saudável. – eu concordei segurando o choro.

- Eu prometo tentar me esforçar mais. – meu pai me abraçou e suspirou.

- Você é tão parecida comigo. Vou dizer a sua mãe que você quer ficar, é isso o que quer mesmo? – eu concordei, eu era mesmo como meu pai, depois de dar um beijo no topo da cabeça ele saiu e me deixou ali com meus fantasmas.

O bom dele era isso, ele não ficava em cima, se eu fosse morar com minha mãe ela não sossegaria até que eu falasse tudo, só para depois me colocar numa casa de loucos.

A promessa que eu tinha feito Jacob fazer eu nunca cobrei. Ele ia me achar louca, Seth e ele contaram a mesma coisa sem que eu pedisse, e eu desconfiava que fosse a verdade. Eles disseram que tinham ido jantar com a família em Seatle e quando Alice ligou para Seth ele e os irmãos foram me resgatar.

Não sei quanto tempo fiquei sentada, mas me levantei quando meu pai me chamou para jantar. Tentei passar um entusiasmo que não tinha para ele, afinal eu prometi que tentaria. Talvez desse certo.

Depois de jantar, meu pai pareceu animado com minha tentativa, ou sei lá o que. Afinal ele tinha a vida dele para cuidar, ele foi assistir o canal de esportes, e eu fui lavar a louça na pia. Terminei e subi, depois de tomar um banho eu me deitei. Estava cansada, mas o sono não vinha como sempre, peguei um ansiolítico que me foi receitado para momentos de estresse – eu o usava todo dia à noite – e depois de uns minutos eu dormi.

_Eu corria numa floresta caindo machucando o joelho e chorando. Mas eu sabia que ele estava atrás de mim, ele ia me pegar. Então eu corria como se minha vida dependesse disso, galhos batiam na minha cabeça, mas eu continuava em frente. Eu sabia onde eu ia parar, toda noite era igual. Eu entrei numa clareira arfando fundo e cansada de tanto correr, e a lua cheia me fez tremer. Eu o vi saindo do outro lado e me virei para correr no sentido contrario, Edward me olhava com aquele olhar demoníaco e vermelho, vidrado de loucura. Um olhar vazio destituído de vida e sentimentos. Mas quando eu me virei para correr no sentido contrário ao que ele estava, um lobo gigantesco pulou. E eu gritei_.

- AH! – levantei sentando na cama e lá fora um lobo uivou. Eu arfava como se meu sonho tivesse sido tão real, e eu ainda precisasse fugir de Edward. Pelo que eu sabia e me lembrava do acontecido ele pode ter fugido para me pegar depois.

Ainda tremendo olhei no despertador. Eram cinco da madrugada, meu pai não veio isso significava que teve que ir para a delegacia mais cedo.

Coloquei os pés no chão e mesmo com dor me obriguei a levantar e ir até o banheiro. Eu já não me empolgava de ter um banheiro só para mim, todas as coisas importantes tinham perdido o sentido. Viver com medo era uma merda!

Meu rosto no espelho era o de um zumbi, olhos fundos, pele transparente, os cabelos eram um ninho de gato sem vida. E esperança eu não tinha mais, no estado em que eu estava naquele momento, sem vontade, querendo acabar com meu sofrimento. Eu me lembro que não pensei muito. Abri o armário da pia, e peguei Vicodin, eu odiava sentir o torpor, mas eu também não queria sentir dor. Tomei quatro comprimidos, enquanto eles não faziam efeito peguei uma gilete.

Minha mão tremia, e coragem para acabar com meu sofrimento me faltava, mas me olhei no espelho uma última vez antes de respirar fundo, e o que vi era de assustar. Nada no mundo me prendia aqui, eu não tinha nada ao que me segurar, ao que me amarrar. Então respirei fundo e cortei a camada fina de pele. Gritei de dor e o sangue começou a escorrer pelo ralo da pia, eu apliquei mais força e perdi a força da mão. Droga eu tinha cortado o tendão! Sem força para continuar sentei na privada vendo meu sangue lentamente correr. Eu não queria que me pai tivesse muita sujeira para limpar.

- Coisa esquisita para se pensar. – eu murmurei baixinho sentindo o efeito dos remédios e da hemorragia, eu estava ficando fraca. Escutei um barulho de madeira quebrando, e me assustei quando Jacob entrou no meu banheiro, mas estava fraca demais para protestar, ou falar qualquer coisa.

**Jacob**

No dia seguinte, depois que ela foi operada, eu voltei para casa assim que a mãe dela chegou. Eu voltava no dia seguinte, mas tinha que dar orientações para Leah, então voltei para Forks.

Em casa nem Leah nem Embry estavam lá, mas meu pai e Sue sim, e pelas caras deles boa coisa não vinha. Eu os encarei aceitando o que viria.

- Você a deixou sozinha? Eu volto para New York tranqüilo achando que você tem responsabilidade que vai assumir o que é seu e o que você apronta? Você deixa sua prometida sozinha num covil de vampiros. – quando ele disse vampiros à palavra parecia cuspida.

- Ela me mandou ficar longe – meu pai levantou bufando. Temi por ele, afinal ele tinha mais duzentos anos.

- Leah, Embry, Sam e Quil. Você tinha a sua disposição um exercito de lobos, e não usou o que tinha nas mãos! Por sua burrice ela poderia estar morta agora. E você... – Sue o segurou.

- Billy, calma, ele sabe. Veja. – meu pai me olhou e viu toda a culpa que eu carregava. Ele me virou as costas e se sentou no sofá. Eu subi as escadas, mas ele ainda falou comigo:

- Se você for deixá-la sozinha de novo, eu mesmo arranco seu couro nos dentes. Mandei Leah e Embry vigiarem os arredores do hospital. – eu concordei e fui para o meu quarto tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, mas meus planos foram por água baixo com Seth ali. Ele levantou da minha cadeira veio até minha frente e sem aviso me socou. Com sua força de lobo, eu caí e rosnei.

- Isso é por deixar que Bella se machucasse. Porque tudo que aconteceu com ela ontem é culpa sua. – ele passou por cima de mim e saiu do quarto. Eu não tive coragem de revidar ele estava tão certo e eu merecia mais por tudo que fiz.

...

...

...

Eu não conseguia mais ficar longe dela, então quando ela estava em casa olhando o vazio, ou comendo, qualquer coisa e eu não podia ficar ao lado dela, eu subia na árvore de frente para o quarto dela. A copa da árvore era tão cheia de galhos e folhas que ela nunca me viu. Quando ela ia para a fisioterapia eu seguia a viatura do pai dela correndo mesmo e sempre a vigiava.

Bella tinha pesadelos vívidos, e sua janela ainda estava trancada pra mim, na verdade ela conferia todo dia se ainda estava trancada. Talvez querendo que as criaturas da noite ficassem do lado de fora. Eu sentia quando ela chorava no travesseiro antes de dormir, também sentia a sua falta de perspectiva, mas eu nunca consegui atravessar o muro que ela colocou em volta dela. Quanto mais eu escalava mais alto ele ficava. Ela tinha se tornado impossível para mim.

Hoje tinha sido pior, ela estava mesmo depressiva. Os cabos que tínhamos nos conectando não se retorciam mais com sua dor, nem se agitavam com sua alegria. Essas eram coisas que ela não sentia mais, ela vivia entupida de remédios. Vi ela dormindo e me encostei a observando, acabei adormecendo. Escutei o pai dela saindo com a viatura certa hora da madrugada, mas ela ainda dormia e eu continuei cochilando. Acordei assustado com o grito dela, e a vi arfando e colocando a mão no peito, depois ela começou a chorar temendo o pesadelo que provavelmente teve. Eu queria tanto que ela se abrisse comigo, mas ela nunca cobrou a promessa que fiz no hospital, nunca me exigiu respostas. Eu menti descaradamente e ela engoliu. Eu a vi indo para o banheiro, e esperei pelo torpor, ela tomava vários remédios para a dor. E na verdade dor física ela não sentia mais, era sempre seu subconsciente que a impelia para as drogas. Mas aí eu senti uma dor. Uma dor física e profunda, e sem pensar duas vezes pulei da árvore e derrubei a porta da casa dela. Subi as escadas correndo e entrei no banheiro sem aviso.

Era agonizante vê-la assim, o pulso esquerdo fatiado, e o sangue correndo pela pia. Ela tinha os olhos vidrados totalmente vazios. Peguei uma toalha e enrolei no pulso dela, a peguei no colo e desci as escadas. Embry tinha feito medicina há uns anos, ele daria um jeito. Peguei a chave da picape dela e a coloquei gentilmente no banco. Dirigi até minha casa, liguei no caminho avisando que estava indo e o motivo.

Embry agiu rápido e Seth tinha ido roubar bolsas de soro, em meia hora ela estava sendo hidratada e uma faixa enrolada no pulso encobria o estrago da gilete. Leah tinha ido até a casa dela consertado a porta e limpado a bagunça, e de quebra ainda ligou para o pai dela avisando que ia sair com Bella para umas compras. O pai dela caiu direitinho, depois todo mundo saiu e me deixou com ela, pelo que sentimos do sangue dela, Bella tinha ingerido alguns comprimidos e ficaria dopada por algumas horas. Eu estava num estado de cansaço e estresse tão grande que dormi sentado ao lado dela com a cabeça caída na cama.

Acordei com ela mexendo o braço, Embry já tinha tirado o tubo de soro.

- Onde eu estou? – ela perguntou confusa passando os dedos nos olhos para acordar. Sorri triste me lembrando que ela poderia estar morta no banheiro agora. Meu corpo tremeu involuntariamente.

- No meu quarto. – respondi a encarando, eu estava um pouco bravo com ela por desistir.

- O que?... Como?... – ela olhava ao redor sem entender nada.

- Eu te encontrei no banheiro e te trouxe aqui. Embry limpou o corte e enfaixou. – ela olhou o braço e depois começou a chorar. Eu a aninhei no meu colo, eu sentia o desespero dela. – Calma eu estou aqui e nunca mais ninguém vai te machucar. – ela me encarou incrédula, mas não foi como se aceitasse isso como uma verdade. – Está com fome? – nisso o estômago dela roncou e me levantei com ela ainda no colo, deixei que ela ficasse de pé e descemos para a cozinha.

Já era hora do almoço e fiz um sanduíche para ela, ela comeu e depois de terminar ela perguntou do pai:

- Meu pai, ele... sabe? – ela perguntou constrangida.

- Não, para ele você está com Leah fazendo compras. – ela sorriu sacudindo a cabeça.

- Ele caiu nessa? – seu rosto era divertido.

- Claro, enganar os pais é uma especialidade. – diferente de antes ela não riu, na verdade me olhou séria. Ai eu vi a burrada que fiz, Seth! Para ela ele a enganou. Mas agora não era hora de pensar nele ou em ninguém.

- Bom se já comeu tem uma coisa que eu quero te mostrar. – peguei sua mão e a puxei para a garagem. Ela foi indo até o carro e eu a puxei para a moto. – Um pouco de aventura não mata ninguém. – ela arregalou os olhos quando peguei o capacete, pensei que era de medo.

- Você me ensina a andar numa dessa? – eu ri.

- Nem louco! Isso na sua mão é uma maquina de matar. – ela riu subindo e se segurando em mim. Sai da garagem e mal estava na estrada, acelerei. Foi gostoso senti-la se apertando em mim.

**Bella**

Eu deveria me sentir triste, ou confusa, mas a verdade era que eu sentia duas coisas: Alívio – porque eu não tive sucesso na minha fraca tentativa de suicídio – e excitação – onde será que Jacob me levaria? – pela primeira vez em meses eu estava animada com algo!

Ele pilotou por uma hora, e depois entrou numa estrada escondida pela costa da montanha. Era uma serra cheia de curvas perigosas, mas ele pilotava a moto muito bem. Antes de chegar ao topo à estrada terminou e ele estacionou a moto.

- Agora vamos andar um pouco. – eu gemi de preguiça, estava gostoso na moto com ele. Fazia tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Mesmo depois de me salvar no banheiro e ver o quão fraca eu era, ele ainda me tratava desse jeito como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sem forçar a barra, eu vi que ele tinha chegado até mim e meu murro caiu com ele. Eu não tinha mais que me esconder, ele sabia que eu era depressiva, suicida e ele ainda estava aqui comigo.

- Você vai gostar. – ele disse segurando minha mão e me guiando pelo caminho.

Não foi difícil e ele me ajudou quando eu ameaçava escorregar. Depois nós estávamos num planalto, era um penhasco onde todo o horizonte eram cadeias de montanhas. Era como o topo do mundo, eu vi vários cumes cheios de neve, e o sol alto iluminava tudo.

- Eu acho que antes de morrer _temos_ que conhecer muitas coisas, eu fiz uma lista que vai levar uns cinqüenta anos para _vermos_, mas quando terminarmos ai sim você pode pensar em morrer. E aí de acordo com o trato? – ele falou tudo com uma naturalidade pontuando nós dois como um só. Eu me virei para vê-lo, ele estava de perfil, o sol o iluminava de um jeito que ele parecia um desses deuses narrados nos livros. Depois ele me olhou sorrindo de lado e sobrancelha levantada esperando uma resposta.

- Sim. – disse gaguejando, acho que eu nunca o tinha visto direito. Ele era tão perfeito. O vento fez meu cabelo cobrir meus olhos e antes que eu o tirasse senti a mão de Jacob o puxando no caminho senti seus dedos alisando meu rosto.

Ele me olhava com tanta devoção, como se eu fosse uma deusa, ou rainha. Ele pegou minha mão.

- Na lista tem umas coisas que você deveria fazer, acha que poderia tentar uma agora. – ele disse se aproximando de mim e segurando meus dedos com mais pressão na mão dele. Eu sentia todo o calor dos dedos dele me aquecendo. A outra mão me segurou na cintura. Eu sabia o que ele queria e o que tentaria, mas mesmo confiando nele eu senti um pouco de medo. – Calma, eu não faço nada que você não queira se não quiser é só falar. – depois ele se aproximou mais encostando seu corpo no meu.

Ele me olhou por um tempo, e eu engoli em seco. Eu não queria pará-lo, talvez eu devesse, mas eu não tinha forças para isso. Ele parecia um imã gigante que me atraia para ele. O vi encarando minha boca e depois ele tocou meus lábios com os deles. E eu senti algo mais que o beijo. Algo impossível de ser explicado era uma felicidade, mas não era minha, era calor e alegria, mas não eram exatamente meus. Parecia que eu sentia os sentimentos dele misturados com os meus e tudo era uma confusão só, a única coisa que eu sabia dentro de mim, é que eu o aceitava. Minha boca se abriu para ele, e sua língua encontrou com a minha, e meu corpo não respondia aos meus comandos, eu passei meus braços ao redor dele e o beijei de volta. Tudo combinava, o lugar que estávamos, o cheiro dele, o sabor de canela de sua boca, até o calor da luz do sol me dizia que era o certo, para não lutar contra. E eu cedi, aceitando ele para mim. E depois tudo que eu sentia se encaixou. Eu estava amarrada ao mundo, na verdade era um laço forte, algo que me prendia, me guiava e eu sabia que nunca mais estaria sozinha. Como e porque eu não entendi, mas eu tinha certeza disso: Alguém me pertencia e eu pertencia a alguém.

_**N/A**__: Eu sabia que ele ia cair nas graças dela (da beta) de novo, e imagino que nas suas, aiaiai esse Jake é lindo *-* e ele ainda come, e come kkkkkkkkkkkkkk ta parey de sacanagem. Gente e a beta dando lero lero no seis? kkkkkkkkkk é falta tão pouquinho e ai fim, quem não quer ficar órfão vai ler E Se... que ta ótima e é Jake/Bells Tb! Se forem bonzinhos como têm sido semana que vem eu posto._

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – Taliria, Bibissf, Nay Black, Drica Cullen, Danny Andrade (Reviw e indicação), Carol_Cullen, Neuri, Alemorais (Review e Indicação), Fer_demello, Bylestrange, Simovi, Shyblack, Aryane, Julianaluanova, Crisdias, Joaninhaa, My_Lullaby, DiCullen, Carolina Black, Juallevato, Lulu_Fanfics, Raruiva, Ritunha_Cr, Jonas Cullen (review e indicação), KahBlack, Daiamatos._

_**FF/net**__: Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki._

_Cadê meu review? Se ta gostando indica Tb!_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B**__: Aí que bunitinho *-* _

_Agora não preciso mais me revoltar quando lembro que imprintei nesse Jacob nos primeiros caps (antes da babaquice com o Seth, que me aborreceu profundamente ¬¬'). Tomou jeito a mulinha e até salvou a songalerda, que lindo *-*. _

_Como está retardada pensa em se matar? Se essa idiota quisesse mesmo morrer era só ela dirigir em alta velocidade com aquela maquina de matar que ela chama de carro. Se jogava no mar e adeus Bella. Jacob eu te consolo e ainda te dou umas mocas se você começar a agir como palhaço de novo._

_Táparey de graça!_

_Enfim, o Jacobbells *-* Eu tô muito idiota com o beijo para fazer uma n/b decente. Aí meninas tá acabando *chora* Madu eu quero outra! *choro mais* Num termina!_

_Meninas muitos coments e soltem os dedinhos nas recomendações que tem muito pouquinha. Humpf! Lerolero, eu recebi o cap 9 já XD...hushsushsus. _

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater_


	10. Capítulo 9

./apoptygma-berzerk/355381/

Música – In This Together – Apoptygma Berzerk

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella**

Quando me separei dos lábios de Jacob olhei dentro de seus olhos e disse:

- O que está acontecendo comigo? – ele ficou com o olhar confuso.

- Do que você está falando? – suspirei, acho que agora eu ia cobrar a promessa que ele me fez. Eu precisava saber tudo! Porque algo dentro de mim tinha mudado? E como assim eu sentia os sentimentos dele? Isso tudo era estranho e eu precisava de uma explicação.

- Disso, da situação toda, isso que está dentro de mim. Aconteceu depois que você me beijou. Eu sinto confusão, mas ao mesmo tempo uma alegria enorme, e isso tudo que eu sinto é separado dos meus sentimentos. – respirei frustrada não sabendo explicar o que acontecia comigo. Agora eu consegui! Ganhei uma passagem de ida para um manicômio.

- Você sente o que eu sinto? – eu fiz que sim bufando e me segurando para não começar a chorar.

- É como se eu lesse seus pensamentos... Não! É diferente. É como se eu pudesse sentir cada coisa que acontece com você. – eu esperava que ele ficasse frustrado, ou me chamasse de louca, esperava qualquer coisa menos o que ele fez. Jacob sorriu e eu senti felicidade, que foi transbordando dentro de mim, parecia que meu corpo não podia suportar toda aquela explosão de felicidade. E toda a felicidade dele acabou me inundando de tal maneira que eu me senti feliz junto com ele, e achei que ia desmaiar com a força dos sentimentos unidos.

- Você me aceitou. Não é? – eu o olhava não entendendo bulhufas do que ele disse.

- Não me enrola Jacob! O que é isso? – supliquei, ele me ignorou completamente e novamente me beijou. O beijo conseguiu ser mais aterrador que o primeiro e meus pulmões arderam pela falta de ar, quando ele se separou de mim pela segunda vez ele tinha um sorriso tão radiante. – Você sabe o que está acontecendo? – ousei na pergunta mais essencial do meu repertorio. Ele fechou a cara na mesma hora, passou as mãos nos cabelos parecia frustrado.

_**Devia ter visto isso chegando**_

_**Devia saber disso**_

_**Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer**_

_**Meu erro, tudo bem**_

_**Parado aqui de novo, fazendo minhas coisas**_

_**Tudo do mesmo jeito desde muito tempo**_

_**O que me fez sentir bem uma vez**_

_**Agora está me matando**_

_**E nos separando de novo**_

Isso nele que me deixava zonza, num minuto ele estava radiante e feliz, no outro ele parecia em agonia. Mas aí eu me concentrei nos sentimentos dentro de mim, e não. Ele só estava concentrado, encontrando uma maneira de falar comigo.

- Eu... – ele gaguejou e eu sentir uma dor profunda. Sem me conter toquei o braço dele.

- Jacob você está bem? Onde dói? – ele sorriu mesmo na agonia, que agora diminuía.

- Eu vou te contar tudo, mas na minha casa. Pode ser lá? – eu concordei e depois ele estava normal de novo.

- O que foi isso que aconteceu? – ele sorriu de lado, e suspirou.

- Como assim?

- Você sentiu dor? – ele riu sacudindo a cabeça. Puxando-me para ir descendo com ele.

- É só que eu não posso mentir para você quando você me pergunta uma coisa diretamente. – ele disse animado ainda na minha frente, então eu só via as costas dele, e não sabia se ele estava de palhaçada comigo.

- Jacob, to começando a achar que você está querendo brincar comigo. – eu disse num tom mandão. Na hora ele parou e se virou para mim, e ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou, melhor do que os dois beijos anteriores. Se ele ia melhorando a cada beijo provavelmente no quarto ou quinto eu estaria literalmente de quatro por ele. Ele se separou de mim e seu olhar tinha um brilho.

-Eu nunca brincaria com você. – eu sorri percebendo que acreditava nele, na verdade agora ao lado dele era como se minha vida fosse como deveria ser. Percebi que em apenas algumas horas Jacob conseguiu fazer meus problemas sumirem, se é que tive problemas alguma vez na vida.

Mesmo com tudo que eu sentia, eu tinha medo. Jacob sempre foi tão estranho comigo, e ele é irmão de Seth, ia ser muito estranho se um irmão me chuta e outro vem me consolar. Eu não podia me apaixonar por ele, ele com certeza faria comigo o mesmo que Seth fez.

**Jacob**

Chegamos à minha casa, Bella viu sua picape estacionada do outro lado da rua.

- Eu não vi mais cedo, você me trouxe com ela? –

- Foi. – respondi guardando o capacete dela.

- E como você foi até a minha casa? – ela era esperta demais e não esperava.

- Vamos, vou te contar tudo. – peguei a mão dela e fomos para a cozinha, estavam todos ali. Seth a encarou daquele jeito que eu não gostava. Segurei um rosnado quando ela cumprimentou a todos.

- Oi. – ela disse tímida, corando igual a um tomate.

- Tudo bem? Quer comer alguma coisa? – Seth perguntou, ele ainda era afetado por ela. Mesmo sabendo de tudo e tentando tudo contra, ela ainda mexia com ele.

- Não. – ela me olhou. – Então? – eu sorri.

- Quer que a gente saia? – Leah perguntou.

- Sim, Bella quer saber o que eu sou. – Embry no seu espírito de porco riu. Claro que levou um da Leah na cabeça. Puxei uma cadeira para Bella, ela se sentou achando engraçado a dinâmica da Leah com Embry.

- Eu sou necessário? – Seth perguntou querendo sair.

- Não. – eu disse me sentando também.

_**Você nao vê ?**_

_**Estamos nisso juntos**_

_**Você e eu, um e um para sempre**_

_**Você nao vê ?**_

_**Estamos nisso juntos**_

_**Você e eu, um e um para sempre**_

Ficamos nos encarando, e ela esperou que eu começasse. Respirei fundo tomando coragem, eu nem sabia por onde começar.

- Bella o que você se lembra do dia que aquelas pessoas te seqüestraram? Você pode me contar? – agora ela respirou fundo.

- Eu não me lembro de muita coisa, e tudo que eu lembro parece tão confuso e louco que... – fiquei esperando, quando ela viu que teria que falar seu corpo tremeu. - Alice se aproximou de mim na aula de literatura, e ela parecia tão amigável... No almoço o irmão dela ficou dando em cima de mim, aí ela jurou que íamos numa festa e depois alguém nos convidou. Parecia que ela sabia que seria convidada. – ela pensou um pouco. – E depois ela passou o dia me enchendo por causa de roupas. – ela olhou para mim – Você não imagina como eu sou um caos total com roupas. Ela me buscou, eu não vi mal em ir com ela, já na festa eu não conhecia ninguém... Bom porque eu não saia muito, e o irmão dela, Edward. – ela fechou o cenho com o nome dele, e tremeu um pouco. Eu apertei a sua mão dando força. – Ele me deu aquela cerveja, eu o vi abrindo, mas não o vi colando o comprimido lá, depois... – uma lágrima caiu pelos olhos dela e eu me mexi incomodado com toda a dor que eu causei a ela.

- Depois? – Eu disse quando ela se calou. Ela respirou fundo, o ar saiu entrecortado como se ela estivesse a ponto de chorar.

- Olha é loucura, mas tinha esse outro cara que voou comigo pela janela. Tipo gente não voa, não precisa me dizer isso e nem me mandar para um manicômio. – ela disse na defensiva.

- Bella, eu não vou te mandar para o manicômio. Continua. – ela pareceu respirar aliviada.

- E depois eu estava amarrada na cama, Alice queria o celular de Seth, eu tinha apagado da memória – ela disse gesticulando com as mãos, mas eu gostei de saber disso. – E como eu disse que não daria ela quebrou o dedo do meu pé, eu não consegui me segurar, eu disse. – ela me olhou com cara de desculpas.

- Que bom que você deu o telefone dele, foi o único jeito de acharmos você. – disse a encarando.

- E Edward quebrou o dedo do outro pé quando Seth atendeu ao telefone. Depois ela me deixou com ele. – ela tirou sua mão da minha, e se abraçou como proteção. Se eu pudesse me odiar mais!

_**Eu sei que isso é auto-infringido**_

_**Nós estamos tão desesperados**_

_**Estamos tão viciados**_

_**Mas eu nao consigo não me sentir assim**_

_**Eu sei que é hora de ser forte**_

_**Agora que toda esperança se foi**_

_**O que me fez sentir bem uma vez**_

_**Agora está me matando**_

_**E nos separando de novo**_

- Ele era um monstro, tinha uns olhos tão... tão

- Vermelhos e demoníacos? – eu indaguei.

- Como você escapou dele? Ele era tão forte, eu bati, eu lutei, tentei fugir, mas nada o afetava. – ela me encarou.

- Sou mais forte que ele. – ela arregalou os olhos. - O que você acha que ele era? – perguntei, se ela falasse seria mais fácil.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – ela disse apertando seus dedos de forma nervosa.

- Sim, você sabe. – ela me encarou brava.

- Vampiros não existem. – ela gritou nervosa; eu sorri triunfante; e depois ela enfiou o rosto nas mãos.

- Meu pai vai me internar, eu devo estar ficando louca. – ela chorava, achando que eu iria entregá-la aos psicólogos. Sacudi a cabeça, e coloquei a mão na dela. Ela se afastou do meu toque.

- Você não quer saber mais a verdade? – ela tirou a mão do rosto, ela estava tão vermelha agora.

- Não. – ela disse com medo.

- Vem, você precisa ver. – a puxei pela mão, mas ela veio sem que eu tivesse que fazer força. Fui para o fundo da casa, a floresta era nosso _quintal_. – Sabe qual é o inimigo natural dos vampiros? – perguntei olhando ao longe.

- Não, vampiros não existem – a encarei.

_**Você nao vê ?**_

_**Estamos nisso juntos**_

_**Você e eu, um e um para sempre**_

_**Você nao vê ?**_

_**Estamos nisso juntos**_

_**Você e eu, um e um para sempre**_

- Tudo que aconteceu com você foi minha culpa, culpa pelo que eu sou. Eles sabiam que se te machucassem, eu ou Seth iríamos lutar. Eles querem uma guerra há séculos, subir ao poder. – claro que ela não entendeu nada.

- Como pode ser culpa sua? –

- Eu mandei Seth terminar com você, ciúmes é claro. – ela me encarou incrédula. – Quando eu descobri que vocês estavam de planos para depois do baile, foi mais forte que eu, então eu ordenei que ele terminasse o namoro. Você foi feita pra mim e eu não deixaria ninguém mais te tocar, já não bastava agonia que era na escola vendo Seth se esfregando em você.

- Como ele pôde te obedecer? – ela perguntou brava, eu podia sentir a raiva que ela estava sentindo de mim e de Seth.

- Eu posso mandar neles! Da mesma maneira que você pode mandar em mim, e uma ordem minha é lei, ele teve que obedecer. – ela se soltou de mim e deu uns passos para trás. Tirei a camiseta e ela se encostou na parede. Eu não disse nada, ela teria que ver. Tirei meus tênis. E fui para o mais longe dela que pude.

- Por favor, não. – ela implorou talvez achando que eu faria o mesmo que o monstro que a atacou.

- Quando eu te vi naquele primeiro dia de aula, foi tudo tão confuso. Teria lua cheia a noite e você tinha um cheiro tão delicioso, eu tinha acabado de me mudar e não queria nos meter em encrenca só porque eu saí com uma menina cheirosa demais para o próprio bem dela, e depois ela sumiu. Mas quando você olhou nos meus olhos, foi tudo tão forte e absoluto, eu lutei contra! Te odiando e te amando tanto que eu achei que ficaria louco.

**Bella**

Jacob se encostou a uma árvore, seus olhos me encaravam ainda com amor, mas ele sentia pesar pelo que aconteceria a seguir.

- Como você podia me odiar tanto, sem nem me conhecer? – perguntei, meus sentidos pediam para eu correr, mas eu estava ali parada fascinada. Jacob era maciço, enorme perto de Seth. De um jeito que me dava tanto medo quanto eu senti de Edward naquele dia.

- Você uma humana fraca e frágil, tão delicada, eu poderia te machucar num abraço. – eu deveria ter me magoado com as coisas que ele disse, mas eu sentia toda a dor dele por estar me dizendo toda a verdade. Senti vontade de consolá-lo na verdade. Eu deveria ter uma veia masoquista, só podia. – Bom, agora chega de papo, você quer saber ainda o que eu sou?

_**E nos seus olhos problemáticos eu vejo**_

_**Alguém que me levaria junto de qualquer jeito**_

_**Como pegadas na areia**_

_**Você sempre vem atrás de mim**_

_**Nós erramos desde o começo**_

_**Agora sou eu e você, deixe isso pra lá**_

_**Você não vê ?**_

Fiquei o encarando, o que eu respondia? Que sim, e ele ria da minha cara falando que monstros não existem ou que não, e ele escapava das minhas perguntas mais uma vez? De uma coisa eu tinha certeza, Edward não era um mero humano e se eles me salvaram como diziam Jacob e sua família, então eles também eram diferentes.

Sem aviso, sem eu ver direito, eu o vi dando um pulo e depois um lobo enorme, na verdade um monstro do tamanho de um cavalo estava ali no mesmo lugar que Jacob estava antes. Se eu tivesse piscado teria perdido e poderia não acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo, mas eu vi. E escutei um grito agonizante, e percebi que quem gritava era eu, ele deu um passo na minha direção, e eu corri. Dessa vez eu não ia ficar paralisada.

Corri para frente da casa, minha picape estava ali. Antes que eu colocasse as mãos na maçaneta, Jacob o lobo estava ali na minha frente. Gritei de novo de pavor.

- Não, por favor, não – implorei chorando apavorada demais para me mexer. Ele deu um passo para trás, e depois de um salto ele correu atravessando a rua e pulando na floresta, foi minha deixa. Abri a porta da picape, mas mãos fortes me seguraram.

- AH! – era Seth, e me lembrei ele provavelmente era um lobo assassino também, tentei me soltar do seu aperto, e ele me soltou. – O que você quer? – gritei.

- Bella calma, não vai dirigir assim! Deixa eu te levar.

- Não! Eu te odeio, e a toda sua família! Como você pode obedecer a uma ordem? Você foi um fraco. Não quero ver vocês nunca mais. – disse olhando para Leah e Embry que saíram pela porta da sala, Seth me soltou como se eu tivesse dado um choque nele. Mal ele me soltou eu fechei a porta, dei a partida, engatei a ré e corri com a picape dali. Eu iria para a Florida, lá eu não teria monstros como vizinhos.

Estava numa curva, e senti um solavanco na picape e olhei pelo retrovisor só para ver Leah atrás e depois ela entrou no lado do carona pela porta.

- Oi. – ela disso levantando a sobrancelha e depois puxou o volante jogando a picape no acostamento. Bati a testa no volante.

- Sua maluca, eu já disse que não quero ver vocês nunca mais, sai daqui, me deixa em paz. – ela gargalhou.

- Você pode mandar no Jacob, e o Seth pode até ser palhaço e te obedecer, mas eu não! Não tenho que seguir suas ordens fedelha. – ela deu a volta saindo da picape, eu tentei ligar, mas o motor falhou. – Vamos brincar de pique-pega, Jacob pelo que Embry acabou de me contar está indo embora pra sempre. E é sério, não quero ficar de babá de uma fedelha que nem você! Então vou te caçar pela floresta até que ele tome jeito e volte. – ela já tinha me puxado pelo braço e saiu me arrastando pela floresta adentro.

Ela era forte demais e me fez lembrar Alice e Edward, eu voltei a chorar desesperada. Eu não seria morta por um vampiro sugando meu sangue, eu ia virar comida de lobisomem.

- Agora eu te dou trinta segundos de vantagem. Vai ser melhor se você começar a correr agora. – ela disse me empurrando a frente dela e a vi olhando o relógio no pulso. Quando ela tirou a regata, eu comecei a correr.

Estava anoitecendo, e eu tropeçava por falta de visão. Os galhos batiam na minha testa, e eu caí varias vezes ralando o joelho e rasgando o jeans. Quando eu escutei patas correndo, parecia o barulho de casco de cavalos num hipódromo, eu me desesperei. Apavorada eu não sabia para onde correr, eu me vi no pesadelo que eu tinha todas as noites.

O barulho das patas de Leah estava próximo demais de mim, e quando sai numa clareira, fiquei perdida sem saber para onde correr. Estava escuro demais.

Virei-me para ver Leah saindo do mato não muito longe de mim. Ela rosnou e veio para cima de mim, mas depois ela parou.

E outros dois vieram ao lado dela, mas nenhum era avermelhado. Eu me virei para começar a correr de novo, quando eu me virei o lobo vermelho pulou por cima de mim e caiu entre eu e os outros lobos. Ele foi avançando para Leah, e os outros dois rosnaram para ele. Vi um deles jogar um pacote perto das patas de Jacob. E depois os três foram embora correndo quando o lobo vermelho avançou para cima deles.

O lobo se virou para mim, e eu estava estática e ofegante demais para fazer qualquer coisa, o dia tinha sido muito louco. Olhei dentro dos olhos do lobo, eram tão negros, os mesmo que eu vivia sonhando. Ele se virou e devagar sem pressa pegou o pacote que tinha no chão, me olhou uma última vez e foi ali que eu senti.

Ele ia me deixar pra sempre, eu ainda não tinha acreditado que era Jacob ali, não aquele animal, mas tudo se encaixou. Os olhares furiosos que ele me dava, ele tentando me evitar. Tudo ficou claro, tão claro como o fato de que ele me deixaria para sempre. Eu podia sentir a tristeza dele.

- Jacob. – gritei, ele estava quase saindo, mas parou e se virou devagar. Meus passos foram vacilantes, eu comecei a andar até ele. Ele entrou na floresta me deixando. Eu parei no meio da clareira sem saber o que fazer, sentindo um vazio no peito que me cegava. Sentei sem forças para continuar e chorei soluçando.

_**Sou eu e você contra o mundo**_

_**Estamos nisso juntos**_

_**Você e eu, um e um para sempre**_

_**Você nao vê ?**_

_**Estamos nisso juntos**_

_**Você e eu, um e um para sempre**_

- Bells o que foi? – a voz me fez arrepiar. – Eu mato a Leah quando chegar em casa, ela te machucou? – me levantei num pulo me sentindo tola por não ter aprendido ainda a ver tudo o que ele sente. Se eu tivesse prestado atenção saberia que ele foi só se vestir. Sem ele esperar, sem me segurar o beijei colocando as mãos na sua nuca, e enterrando os dedos nos seus cabelos. Jacob correspondeu, e me abraçou forte.

- Alguém te machucou? – ele perguntou com os lábios nos meus. Eu sorri me sentindo feliz de verdade, como nunca me senti a vida toda.

- Não. – coloquei a cabeça no peito dele, ele tinha um cheiro tão bom. Eu não queria sair dali nunca, mas eu tinha que voltar para casa. Afastei-me dele um pouco.

- Bella você me perdoa? Eu sei que tudo de ruim que aconteceu com você é culpa minha, mas queria muito que você me perdoasse. –

- Eu não tenho do que te perdoar, porém sinto que é importante para você. – disse prestando atenção pela primeira vez no que ele sentia, usando o que eu tinha. – Então eu te perdôo. – ele me deu um selinho, e depois se afastou me olhando com carinho. - Eu tenho que ir para casa, meu pai vai estranhar. – ele concordou e me pegou no colo, quando ele viu os machucados no meu joelho rosnou.

- Eu vou arrancar a canela dela. – eu sorri de lado.

- Acho que ela estava tentando te ajudar, então deveria dar um presente para ela. – ele sorriu sacudindo a cabeça. Ele andava rápido e não ofegou nem um minuto, nem parecia que me carregava. Ele me colocou no banco do carona, e eu vi uma sacola que antes não estava ali. Eram de lojas de roupa e tinha um bilhete dentro.

_Nosso álibi para seu pai não desconfiar._

_LC_

Jacob viu que a picape não ligava, e ele mesmo abriu o capô e depois ela ligou, ele viu o bilhete na minha mão.

- Jacob eu tenho um monte de perguntas, mas vou fazê-las amanhã. Hoje eu to com sono. – ele sorriu, me puxando para deitar no ombro dele. Eu dormi, sentindo seu cheiro que me acalmava e tendo certeza que não teria mais pesadelos.

_**N/A:**__ Ai gente ele é ou não perfeito, e essa lesada ¬¬ num vê tudo de lindo e belo que ela tem na mão, se não fosse a Lee ali arrumando tudo o mula e a lesada ficavam separados kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk e vc parem de chamar meu mula de burro, besta, imbecil, ou qualquer outro adjetivo não carinhoso mimimi só eu e a Katy podemos chamar o Jake de mula kkkkkkkkkkkk _

_Ta bom parei kk_

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – Babissf, Fer_demello, Leh_Cullen, Joaninhaa, Neuri, Nay Black, Gracita __**(review e indicação**__), Carol_ Cullen, Nathi de Lima, Aryane, Drica Cullen, Jonas Cullen, JulianaLuanova, Crisdias __**(review e indicação**__), KahBlack, DiCullen, Daiamatos, Simovi, ShyBlack, Raruiva, Ritinha_Cr, Bylestrange, Alemorais, Carolina Black, My_Lullaby, Sol, Lulu_Fanfics, Juallevato. _

_TwiBrasil – Jhessy123, Cacau Black_

_FF/net – Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_**Fic nova by: Clubinho da Maldade *-***_

_./historia/90785/Fonte_Dos_Desejos_

_Nova fic em que sou beta: __./historia/90100/Just_Do_It_

_Cadê meu review?_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B:**__ Owwnn que lindo! Não precisa se sentir mais culpado Jake, eu te culpo pelo resto dos seus dias. Te amo o bastante para te bater e te beijar depois *A*._

_Gente que máximo! Tá acabando, mas eu tô amando que a parva (digo Bella) se acertou com o imb... Jake =D. _

_Ahhh eu quero um lobo, não burro assim... Tá bom! Burro assim, mas é o Jake né gente? Fazendo merda ou não a gente aceita...rsrsrss. De muito bom grado diga-se de passagem._

_Leah Diva da minha vida, sempre resolvendo as cagadas do Jake. Não muda em fic nenhuma isso *-* Eu gosto dela até quando ela é má *-*_

_Cadê os reviews? Cadê a indicação? Vcs querem o cap 10? *lixando a unha* Eu tenho, mas só solto mediante muito agrado...rsrsrsr. Eu sou má...lalalala_

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

**Bella**

Acordei com o Jacob me deitando na cama, assustada agarrei a gola da camiseta dele.

- Jacob fica. – ele me encarou com divertimento, um sorriso de lado nos lábios. Suspirei derrotada, eu já estava completamente apaixonada por ele.

- Eu vou estar ali. – ele apontou a árvore perto da minha janela. – Quando seu pai dormir eu venho. Você abre a janela pra mim? – eu sorri concordando. Eu nem o vi chegando comigo, nem a reação do meu pai a isso. Provavelmente era mais do que ele esperava de melhora de comportamento.

Jacob saiu do meu quarto e rapidamente me levantei abrindo o trinco da janela. Aproveitei e tomei um banho longo e relaxante, tomei cuidado para não molhar o curativo do braço esquerdo. Senti-me tão idiota por ter tentado acabar com meu sofrimento dessa maneira sendo que Jacob estava ali do meu lado o tempo todo. Coloquei um pijama e me deitei. Eu não vi a hora que meu pai foi dormir, mas senti o exato momento que um corpo quente se deitou ao meu lado.

...

...

...

_Uma semana depois..._

Jacob deitava na minha cama e me virei o encarando. Meu pai tinha ido fazer uma substituição e ficaria a noite toda fora.

- Você fazia isso antes não é? – perguntei num sussurro, o poste na rua me fornecia iluminação suficiente para vê-lo mesmo no quarto escuro. Ele parecia se divertir com minha pergunta.

- Sim. – eu mordi os lábios, não sabendo se ficava brava com ele ou lisonjeada. Percebi que era tarde, ele sorria provavelmente sabendo que eu fiquei foi lisonjeada com a descoberta.

- Edward... Chamou-me de vagabunda. Disse que eu estava enganando os dois. – escutei um ronco no fundo do peito dele e sua expressão ficou sombria.

- Eu devia tê-lo torturado um pouco mais. –

- Seth sabia, e não se importou?

- Não, ele nunca soube! Eu não contei para ninguém, na verdade só para meu pai e minha mãe. – eu concordei pensativa.

- Como funciona isso para você? E seu quisesse ficar com outro? – ele se virou para me olhar nos olhos.

- Nunca nenhum imprinting recusou o chamado! Eu fui o único que tentei, acho que para você também seria difícil dizer não pra mim. – eu fiquei pensando nisso e descobri que seria impossível recusá-lo.

- Eu pensava que lobisomens precisassem de lua cheia.

- Bom, sim e não. Precisamos porque é diferente na lua cheia. Posso me transformar em qualquer hora e momento, mas na lua cheia é bem diferente. Nossos instintos comandam e a besta se libera nessas noites do mês, por isso viemos para cá. Aqui as nuvens encobrem a lua e quase nunca ficamos loucos. – ele não me encarou, parecia com vergonha.

- O que você faz na lua cheia? – ele me olhou triste.

- Viro um monstro, como _ele_, caço pessoas. Não consigo me controlar nessas noites. – ele abaixou os olhos. Eu deveria mandá-lo embora, mas só pensar nisso já era doloroso. Ficar longe dele agora seria impossível e por pior que poderia parecer, eu não me importei com o que ele fazia. Eu só o queria do meu lado.

- Como você se tornou assim? Alguém te mordeu? – mudei de assunto. Funcionou! Ele sorriu ainda triste, mas sorriu.

- Não, eu nasci assim. Sou de uma linhagem antiga. – eu pensei um pouco.

- Então ninguém normal pode virar um lobisomem?

- Pode se for mordido por um de nós na lua cheia, mas é praticamente impossível isso. Já que como eu disse antes, na lua cheia nossos instintos gritam por matar, estripar... Seria impossível controlar isso. – eu fiquei pensando, Jacob nunca me machucaria. Ele bufou. – Pode parar nem pensa nisso! Eu não permitiria que você estivesse perto de mim numa noite de lua cheia. – ele parecia totalmente ameaçador agora. – Você mal me aceitou e já está pensando bobeiras. – e me puxou para perto dele.

Eu cedi, querendo o contato do seu corpo quente. Ele começou me beijando devagar, mas o contato foi se aprofundando e eu me colei mais nele, passando a perna por cima dele. Eu tinha me decidido por tudo, eu iria conseguir ser igual a ele e já sabia quem me ajudaria nisso. E outra decisão que tomei, já fazia uma semana, mas eu ficava louca só de relar nele, eu precisava de mais e eu sentia que Jacob se controlava muito também. Provavelmente com medo da minha reação. Eu não era mais nenhuma virgensinha e também não tinha experiência nenhuma, eu tinha que tomar uma atitude.

Coloquei meu corpo sobre ele e deslizei a mão por aquele corpo todo por cima da roupa. Ele se soltou no começo, ele sempre se soltava no começo. Fiquei alisando sua pele perto do cós da calça. Vi que ele se arrepiou e deslizou a boca pelo meu pescoço, depois foi subindo com seu hálito quente até a ponta da minha orelha.

- Está querendo me enlouquecer? – e deu uma leve mordida ali. Ele não se separou de mim como sempre fez nessa última semana. Era como se ele soubesse que nada poderia fazer, se ele se afastasse eu ia dar uma ordem. Eu já tinha me decidido.

- Talvez, está funcionando? – o senti rindo silenciosamente.

- Sim. – ele disse rouco quando eu mordi seu queixo e deslizei a boca pelo pescoço dele.

- Eu quero que você me mostre como é quando se é amada. – eu pedi puxando minha regata e a tirando pela cabeça, Jacob ficou parado embaixo de mim me olhando nos olhos, ele procurava um vacilo ou medo. Mas eu estava totalmente segura. Deitei-me de novo o beijando. Ele ainda parecia com receio, talvez com medo de me machucar.

Ele não resistiu por muito tempo e me virou junto com ele assim eu ficava por baixo dele. Sua língua explorava minha boca de um jeito diferente, totalmente sensual, às vezes ele a deslizava pelos meus lábios e me mordia depois. Eu me senti ficando tão excitada que eu podia sentir a umidade no meio das minhas pernas. Ele foi descendo seus lábios, e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca.

Jacob me olhou longamente, como se gostasse do que via, depois ele levantou o corpo e tirou a camiseta dele. Eu fiquei ansiosa e ele voltou a me beijar, eu passei os dedos ao longo dos braços dele sentindo toda a sua massa de músculos e tendões. Ele era tão forte, mas me tocava com tanto carinho e delicadeza. Ele colocou sua mão na lateral do meu corpo e foi subindo com ela, só deslizando os dedos. Eu suspirei mordendo a boca para segurar um gemido.

- Se solta, sou só eu. – ele disse mordiscando minha orelha e deslizando a boca pelo meu pescoço e foi descendo, quando ele sugou o bico do meu seio eu achei que ia desmaiar. Com a mão ele tocou o outro. Era como se um fio de eletricidade ligasse meus seios ao meu sexo, eu sentia ondas de prazer percorrendo meu corpo a cada vez que ele me sugava ou deslizava a língua pelo meu seio.

- Jake. – sussurrei seu nome num gemido.

- Eu gosto quando você me chama de Jake. – ele disse e depois mordiscou meu seio. Eu gemi mais alto totalmente entregue as sensações que ele me provocava.

Ele começou a tirar minha calça, e desceu junto à calcinha. Não tínhamos pressa. Ele me olhou deitada na cama durante um tempo, como se olhasse algo tão belo. Ele deveria ser meio cego. Depois ele levantou a cabeça me olhando com seus olhos negros e brilhantes tinha tanta coisa ali junto que não consegui definir nada a não ser luxúria.

Ele veio me beijando do ventre até o pescoço, causando sensações que nunca julguei possíveis. Sua língua quente tinha um poder sobre mim, e suas mãos fortes e duras me apertavam na medida certa. Senti-o separando minhas pernas com suas próprias pernas, e sua ereção – que ainda estava dentro da calça – me tocando na virilha.

Jacob voltou a se concentrar na minha boca e sua mão passeava pelo meu corpo, sempre evitando tocar na minha intimidade. Era como se ele soubesse que eu precisava ser tocada ali. Seus dedos passaram pela parte interna da minha coxa deixando um rastro de fogo e calor. Ele subiu com a mão deslizando ela pela minha virilha, me fazendo gemer alto dentro da boca dele.

Senti a respiração do Jake ficar mais profunda e arfante, exatamente como a minha. Eu deslizei meus dedos pelas costas dele, eu precisava decorar todo o corpo dele com o tato. Ele se arrepiou e esfregou sua ereção num movimento de quadril. Eu precisava dele me preenchendo, eu não suportava mais esse pano que era a calça dele nos separando. Desci com as mãos até o cós da calça e a puxei para descer. Jake começou a descer a boca novamente, afastando assim seu corpo do meu. Ele ia me fazer implorar, isso sim.

**Jacob**

Se ela tirasse minha calça o que restava de sanidade ia junto. Desci com a boca pelo queixo dela descendo meu corpo junto e assim afastando suas mãos da minha calça. Será que ela não sabe que eu to quase metendo com tudo dentro dela e quer ajudar esse lado animal meu a sair?

Voltei a chupar aqueles seios lindos, eram claros com os bicos rosados e duros. Estavam intumescidos de tanto desejo. Brinquei com os bicos ora com um depois com o outro e ela deslizou os dedos pelos meus cabelos. Sabia que ela estava tentando me guiar, mas sua força não era nada comparada a minha. Eu tinha tanta vontade de mordê-la... Sem me conter mordi o bico de um dos seios, Bella arfou, e gemeu tão gostoso que fiz no outro. Se eu continuasse assim eu ia levá-la ao ápice sem nem encostar um dedo no sexo dela.

- Jake... Hum. – ela gemendo assim, e me chamando de Jake me deixava louco.

Desci a boca, eu a tinha visto nua naquela vez que a salvei, mas agora era tão especial. Bella tinha o corpo magro, mas com curvas nos lugares certos, a pele era lisinha e macia, e o cheiro dela colocava o lobo dentro de mim a uivar de desejo, mas eu não tinha visto tudo ainda. Rodei com a língua seu umbigo, e ela mexeu o quadril. O cheiro que vinha de seu interior era tão mais forte e tão puro, era a essência dela só que muito melhor e mais potente. Apreciei a vista, ela estava totalmente aberta pra mim, sem pudor nenhum, e sem aviso lambi seu clitóris que parecia um morango de tão vermelho e inchado que estava. Senti seu sabor, ela arfou alto... Estava tão pronta! Comecei a chupar e deslizar a língua em círculos sentindo-a tremer quando eu passava em certos pontos. Meu pau ia explodir dentro da boxer, mas antes ela, sempre ela. E ela gozou! Seu corpo ficou tenso e ela gemeu alto, depois vi seus dedos apertarem o lençol. Sorri satisfeito, ela era fogosa e gozava gostoso. Senti-a ficando mais úmida do gozo liberado e deslizei um dedo dentro dela. Agora quem gemeu fui eu. Era tão gostosa, eu podia me imaginar ali dentro deslizando tudo dentro dela. Era demais até pra mim, me levantei e tirei minha calça com boxer e tudo.

Bella arregalou os olhos e mordeu o lábio nervosa. _Jacob devagar, ela já foi violentada, não vai se soltar_. Eu meditava tentando achar controle onde não tinha. Ela ainda encarava meu pau quando subi na cama de novo. Não tive tempo de detê-la. Quando senti sua mão me tocando e a pressão que sua mão fazia... Quase perdi o foco.

Peguei sua mão e me encaixei, olhei dentro dos seus olhos e sabia que ela queria tanto quanto eu.

- Bells, seu eu te machucar... – ela passou a mão no meu rosto.

- Você nunca faria isso. – ela ainda me encarava com amor. Comecei a forçar a cabeça e ela mordeu os lábios.

- Está doendo? – perguntei.

- Não. – continuei a forçar meu corpo contra o dela, sentindo meu pau deslizar devagar dentro do dela. Apertei com força meus dedos ao lado dela controlando meus desejos. Escutei o estrago no lençol e no colchão. Eu ia é destruir a cama dela inteira.

E sem obstáculos, sem dor eu estava quase inteiro dentro dela e era tão apertada. A encarei um segundo e me rendi. Eu precisava disso: sentir a pressão que ela fazia no meu pau, sentir ela gemendo em baixo de mim, sentir seu sexo me sugando e se contraindo ao redor do meu. Só sentir.

Ela me puxou para beijá-la e mantive meus dedos e suas garras longe dela. O cheiro dela estava em todo lugar me deixando louco. E quando ela me comprimia dentro dela, eu me segurava para não uivar de prazer. Era tanta coisa para controlar.

- Se solta, sou só eu. – ela sussurrou nos meus lábios, usando minhas próprias palavras comigo. E me soltei.

A abracei forte, deslizando uma mão debaixo dela levantando seu quadril, o ângulo deixava todo meu pau entrar nela. Ela gemeu alto, ascendo o lobo dentro de mim. Éramos um só: eu, o lobo e a Bella. Ela entrelaçou as pernas a minha volta liberando minhas mãos.

Seus seios balançavam com os movimentos bruscos das minhas estocadas. Desci a boca e mordi um, fazendo-a rebolar no meu pau. Uivei de prazer e coloquei o dedo no clitóris dela, eu precisava me liberar.

- Oh, Jake. – ela gemeu segurando meus ombros.

- Comigo Bells. – ela me encarou. Todo seu desejo e prazer fluindo ali nas suas orbes chocolate. Sabia que ela ia gozar de novo, e me deixai ser levado pela mesma sensação que ela.

A senti molhada em mim no mesmo momento que meu gozo saia em jatos fazendo meu corpo tremer.

Ela sorria tão languida, totalmente cansada. Pisquei aturdido acordando do transe, deslizei as mãos pelo corpo dela apalpando e vendo se não quebrei nada. Ela suspirou me abraçando.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse me olhando com um sorriso cansado. Meu coração deu piruetas no peito, foram meses sem sentir nenhum prazer por mulher nenhuma. Eu não sentiria mais nada com nenhuma delas, não depois daquele olhar na aula. E agora ela se declarava pra mim.

- Eu te amo mais. – sussurrei, mal tendo tempo de apreciar seu biquinho, mordi sua boca e deslizei minha língua para brincar com a dela. Meu pau mal teve tempo de relaxar. Como eu disse foram meses sem conseguir fazer isso com ninguém. Bella sorriu travessa quando sentiu meu pau pulsar ainda dentro dela. Suspirei feliz. Ela era mesmo feita especialmente pra mim.

_**N/A: **__Eu reli o cap pra ver se saia uma nota descente, mas vou falar viu a mão ta suando. Rsrsrsr Esse Jake me dá coisinhas fato! E ele é meu! Pode tirar o zoio! Kkk como to sem ter o que falar, fico por aqui._

_Cade meu cmt básico que alegra o dia e me anima por próximo?_

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – My_Lullaby, Babissf, Nathi de Lima, Gracita, Fer_demello, Ravenna_Black __**(Review e indicação**__), Neuri, Agatha21, DiCullen, Ritinha_cr, Drica Cullen, Aryane, Bylestrange, Carol Cullen, Simovi (__**review e indicação**__), Crisdias, Andréia Teixeira, Alemorais, KahBlack, ShyBlack, Juallevato, Raruiva, Jonas Cullen, Carolina Black, Vicky_jblv, Lulu_fanfics, daiamatos. _

_**TwiBrasil**__ – Jhessy123, Cacau Black, Alice Scb, Serket_

_**FF/net**__ - Leninhaa', Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_**N/B:**__ O que eu digo depois de um cap. desse?_

_Tipo... Nem sei se betei direito...hushsushusshus... Tô nervosa...kkkkkk (na minha idade o nome disso é outra coisa...hahahahah... Pervamodeon 666~)_

_Ai que linduuuhhh esse é o meu neném! Assim todo grosso e todo gostoso e todo amor e aí... Todo Jake! Num prestava, mas tomou jeito *A*_

_Meninas estou triste ç.ç. A fic está acabando então muitos coments para fazer esse fim do fic mais feliz._

_Beta depre é beta mais exigente ainda...rsrsrsrs._

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Bella**

Joguei a peça de roupa – se é que aquilo era roupa – na cama.

- Eu não vou usar isso. – disse para Leah totalmente incrédula, ela devia ter ficado louca.

- Vai e vai fazer tudo que eu mandar do jeitinho que eu mandar, se você quer ser como nós. – suspirei me sentando na cama.

- Me explica o porquê então? – ela me olhou e se sentou na cama na minha frente.

- Bella é difícil, mas vou tentar. Quando ele estiver como lobo na lua cheia ele não consegue pensar, não como agora, saímos para caçar. E te matar vai ser fácil para ele se você não fizer tudo do jeito que eu estou falando. Sabe o que aconteceria com ele se ele te matasse? – fiz que não com a cabeça.

- Ele se mata depois, ou morre de inanição se ele não conseguir tirar a própria vida, ele vai definhando até morrer. – eu arregalei os olhos com medo.

- Então... – eu ia dizer que não queria mais ser como eles, o que não era verdade, mas se arriscar minha vida desse jeito colocasse a dele em perigo também eu desistia dessa loucura por ele.

- Então você vai fazer tudo que eu mandar como eu mandar. Vamos seduzir um lobo essa noite, o homem você já tem nas mãos, agora é hora de conquistar o lobo. – ela tinha tanta confiança.

- Como é? O que vai acontecer? – eu estava tão curiosa, mas com muito medo também.

- Eu não sei como é para ele. Eu e Embry tivemos um imprint simultâneo, eu por ele e ele por mim, então nossa primeira lua cheia foi mágica, não sei como será para você. – eu concordei, decidindo que seja o que fosse não seria tão ruim, afinal seria para me tornar como ele, e para ficar com ele para sempre.

Peguei a peça de roupa na cama. Leah se levantou e pegou o que parecia uma manta e foi para a porta.

A casa estava vazia, Seth e Embry foram para Texas, Leah os encontraria lá. Já Jacob tinha ido para Seatle, ele não queria ficar perto de mim, mas também não tão longe. O que ele não sabia era o que eu estava planejando.

Desci com Leah e fomos de carro quase o caminho todo, ela parou no acostamento e fomos andando pela mata o resto caminho, o sol mal atravessava as folhas.

- Vai ter que ficar sozinha por um tempo. Eu vou embora, não quero estar muito perto quando... – eu sabia do que ela falava, até ela era perigosa para mim.

- A lua sair. – ela riu.

- Humana suicida, é bom que saiba dos riscos. – ela se virou me encarando. – Tô ariscando não só minha posição de segunda no comando, mas minha vida então vê se não faz merda ok? – eu apressei em concordar com ela, eu tinha muito respeito por ela, mas um medo enorme também.

Chegamos a uma campina, Leah estendeu a manta no chão e me entregou uma calcinha. Eu a olhei sem entender.

- Vai coloca logo. – ela se virou de costas, eu tirei minha roupa e coloquei aquela camisola totalmente transparente que ela tinha me dando no quarto. Tirei minha calcinha e coloquei a que ela deu, era horrível a porcaria enfiava e incomodava pra caramba. Quando parei, ela se virou para mim totalmente ameaçadora.

- Agora me escuta que não vou ficar me repetindo. – eu concordei e ela continuou. – Ele vai aparecer, eu vou dar um jeito nisso. - Ela disse mostrando minhas roupas que estavam nas mãos dela. Ai eu entendi parte do plano, ela ia atraí-lo para cá com meu cheiro. Por isso eu troquei de calcinha – Ele mal vai conseguir não te atacar, mas saiba que o lobo também te quer, então faça tudo que ele mandar. – eu a olhei sem entender.

- Como assim, ele não vai falar comigo, e eu não falo língua de lobos. – ela rolou os olhos.

- Siga o seu coração! É só obedecer, não o queremos bravo... Bom, não mais que o normal. Então faça tudo do jeito que ele quiser, se ele rosnar você fez algo errado, e o peito roncar tá no caminho certo. – eu concordei esperando por mais instruções. Mas ela deu um tapa no meu ombro e foi saindo. Eu me desesperei.

- Leah – ela se virou me olhando enfadada. Engoli em seco querendo parecer mais forte do que era. – Vale à pena? – ela sorriu, um sorriso que de muitas maneiras lembrava o dele.

- Vale. – depois ela se foi. O sol estava se curvando atrás da montanha e logo seria noite, me peguei rezando para que ela fosse embora logo.

**Jacob**

Olhei para a noite mais uma vez, as nuvens saíram e eu senti todo o poder prata dela sobre mim. E foi como sempre. Meu corpo se contorceu e eu ganhei o triplo de massa e tendões que se retorciam e esticavam ao máximo. A besta ganhou poder e se soltou da jaula que eu a mantinha, o lobo era tão poderoso que minha consciência – meu próprio eu – ficava no fundo só olhando, eu não podia negar que adorava me soltar assim. Sentir o monstro caçando, correndo e se soltando na mata. O pavor nos olhos das vítimas segundos antes quando elas tinham consciência do que as pegou. O gosto do sangue e carne, fresco e quente no meu focinho. Hoje a besta não queria caçar. Ele queria ir para perto _dela_.

Eu tentei sobrepujá-lo, mas foi impossível. Ele corria voltando para Forks totalmente curioso com _ela_, ele queria sentir o cheiro _dela_ de perto, _vê-la_ com seus próprios olhos e não com os meus. Eu tentei tomar conta, mas ele não me obedecia.

O uivo que demos foi tão alto, suspeitei que toda Seattle escutou. Ele sentiu um cheiro, e correu em sentido aquele cheiro delicioso e tão potente, um cheiro que nos colocava, aos dois, em alerta. Pelo menos o cheiro o afetava também, eu a mantive todo esse tempo longe dele por isso, temendo o que ele poderia fazer com ela, mas ele, assim como eu, só a queria perto. Por nenhum momento ele se concentrou em dilacerar a pele macia dela. O rastro tinha o cheiro da Leah e eu ia matá-la quando eu a encontrasse. Na lua cheia eu não sentia meus irmãos, era cada um por si nessa semana, porque se eu tivesse Leah na minha consciência eu ia mandá-la pular na frente de um trem, tamanho era meu ódio por ela agora.

Vimos o que parecia uma peça de roupa, o cheiro era o dela, isso eu não podia negar e ele pegou a roupa com os dentes, e correu sentido Forks. Ele pensava também pensava em maneiras de matar Leah caso ela tivesse tocado num fio de cabelo da Bella. Eu não sabia se ficava com ciúmes de tudo isso que ele sentia por ela, ou aprovava a ideia dele de matar Leah.

Fomos correndo seguindo o rastro, e catando roupas pelo caminho, mas quando peguei o que parecia ser a última peça, logo aquela peça – ele farejou o cheiro com devoção – e o vento transportou um uivo nosso que era uma mistura de desejo e luxuria, senti meu membro ficar pulsante de desejo e tentei de todas as maneiras me soltar me libertar e controlar o animal que me comandava agora. Senti-o sorrindo com minha tentativa frustrada.

Ele começou a persegui-la – uma presa que ele não conhece, mas anseia – o cheiro se intensificou e ouvimos o som do seu coração pela primeira vez, ele batia acelerado, talvez ela tenha escutado nosso uivo. O cheiro era tão limpo e nos comandava, ele tinha certeza que o cheiro mataria sua fome infernal.

Vimos uma abertura na floresta e sua silhueta estava de costas para nós, estava tão bela. O brilho prata da lua a iluminava de uma forma deixando-a parecida com uma miragem, a única peça de roupa que ela usava deixava a luz atravessar de tal maneira que podíamos ver o contorno de seu corpo – ele se concentrou na curva dos seios ansiando mordê-los – eu rugi na minha prisão. Nossa aproximação não foi percebida por ela.

**Bella**

Senti uma rajada de ar quente perto do meu rosto e assustada me virei para dar de cara com ele ali. Tão perto! Meu coração acelerou de medo, ansiedade, nervosismo. Encarei aqueles olhos, que estavam tão diferentes, a lua me dava pouca iluminação e eu mal via a alguns metros de mim. Os olhos eram brilhantes, duas bolas de fogo me encarando, o brilho era vítreo. Como se fossem dois olhos de fogo e escuridão líquidos. Olhos animais. Totalmente diferente da outra vez que o vi assim.

Eu me arrepiei com uma rajada de vento gelado e ele se aproximou mais, o pêlo quase me tocando. O calor que ele trazia ainda era acolhedor e me acalmei um pouco, o calor e o cheiro eram dele ainda. Era o meu Jacob ali.

Ele me farejou, e eu recuei, me sentindo estranha, ou talvez caindo na realidade pela primeira vez, eu não podia! Não com ele assim.

O lobo rosnou dando um passo para mim, e me lembrei das palavras de Leah percebendo que minha vida estava por um fio. Se ele me matasse assim, eu mataria Jacob, então parei de me afastar e fechei os olhos. Eu ia agüentar seja o que fosse. Eu ainda queria ser como ele. Escutei um ronco vindo do fundo do peito dele e tive certeza que fiz o certo.

Senti-o segurando minha mão entre seus dentes, a pressão não me machucava, e devagar ele me puxou para baixo, eu cedi deixando que ele me guiasse. Senti meus dedos tocarem a grama e ele me soltou. Percebi que ele queria que eu ficasse abaixada. Mas ele rosnou quando me abaixei totalmente, senti seu focinho levantando meu abdome e segurei o choro. Ele me queria de quatro. Fiz como ele queria apertando bem os olhos e mordendo os lábios de medo. Minha respiração me traia, ela saia abafada entregando meu choro.

O lobo, ou Jacob não teve pena de mim. Escutei um barulho de tecido sendo rasgado e senti a camisola indecente deslizar caindo no chão. Lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos mesmo eles estando bem apertados. Ele farejava meu corpo, senti seu focinho gelado por toda minha pele. E depois sua língua áspera e rude – mas que me deu tal sensação prazerosa – me lambendo o seio e depois ele me mordiscou me fazendo arfar. Seu peito roncou de aprovação e eu fiquei confusa, eu não podia ter prazer com ele assim, não com ele assim.

Abri os olhos na confusão que me encontrava. E não o vi. Mas o ar quente que saia de sua respiração me tocou na nuca, o calor da sua respiração desceu e seus dentes em forma de adagas rasparam minha pele e minha última peça virou trapo e caiu do meu corpo. Eu estava completamente nua e a mercê dele.

**Jacob**

Ele sabia que nem que tentasse não conseguiria nada, ela era muito baixa para ele, sem ela perceber ele sentiu o cheiro dela, aquele que vinha de dentro. Puro e enlouquecedor! Ele tomou a decisão, ele a queria para ele também, e assim abriu sua boca com seus dentes enormes, e mordeu o ombro dela – a fazendo gritar e arfar de dor – liberando nosso vírus dentro dela, o sangue fresco e quente dela escorreu para nossa boca, quase perdemos o foco. Ele a amava, e foi à única coisa que o segurou, ele lambeu a ferida fechando assim o ferimento e mordeu o outro ombro. Bella chorava desesperada de dor. Podíamos farejar o medo dela. Ele lambeu a outra ferida. E se concentrou numa coisa nunca antes tentada.

Ele queria voltar ao corpo normal, mas me manter trancado ainda dentro de minha própria mente. Eu não permitiria.

Ele rosnou internamente para mim, me mandando imagens dele copulando com ela assim mesmo. E eu me peguei o ajudando. O ciúme era enorme, ela acharia que estava comigo, mas era ele. Lobo maldito! Ele roncou em aprovação e sentimos nosso corpo perder toda a massa. Depois era meu corpo, com ele o comandando.

Eu podia ver tudo, eu estava nu agarrado a ela de quatro. O membro estava em riste roçando entre suas cochas.

**Bella**

Meus ombros formigavam tanto que quando notei, eu mal tive tempo de apreciar. Todo aquele cobertor de pelos que estava me cobrindo tinha sumido, e braços e mãos estavam ao lado dos meus.

- Oh Jake. – murmurei, tentando me virar. Ele me segurou bem apertando em baixo dele. Eu estava tão feliz que não cabia em mim. Ele conseguiu tudo: não me matar e voltar a ser ele mesmo, o lobo me dava tanto medo. Ele rosnou – um rosnado diferente – e me lembrando das palavras de Leah fiquei ali quietinha.

Eu o sentia esfregando sua ereção em mim. Ele me soltou quando me viu bem quieta, e suas mãos exploraram meu corpo. Era tão mais forte e rude que nossa primeira vez, Jake sempre me tocava com delicadeza, sussurrava coisas no meu ouvido. Agora não! E mesmo assim eu não consegui não ficar excitada e ter expectativa pelo que ele faria.

Ele me penetrou num único movimento e seu uivo animal me fez ficar mais excitada, era como se eu gostasse de agradar ao lobo dentro dele. Rebolei no seu pau e senti sua boca na minha nuca. Suas mãos nos meus seios, e depois em todo meu corpo. Ele investia com força e rapidez, me segurando para eu não ir para frente. Suas pernas fazendo um som oco quando ele me empurrava com seus movimentos bruscos. E eu estava amando aquele lado animal dele. Seus gemidos roucos no meu ouvido, suas mordidas na minha nuca e suas mãos que pareciam estar em todo lugar. Não havia espaço para falar. Só gemer. E num urro dele, eu gozei o sentindo indo comigo.

Cai esgotada no chão, e o senti saindo de dentro de mim. Virei para vê-lo e mal tive tempo de apreciá-lo. Ele deu um pulo e no ar, e voltou a ser o lobo, depois se deitou ao meu lado. Eu não tinha coragem de sair, e me faltava vontade para me afastar. Acabei me deitando com ele ali. Amanhã se ele quisesse conversávamos sobre isso, o importante estava aqui dentro circulando em mim. Ele tinha me mordido, toquei a pele onde ele mordeu e senti o calor que emanava ali. Senti seus pêlos quase me cobrindo e fechei os olhos dormindo e entendendo um pouco de toda a magia que Leah comentou.

_Dois meses depois..._

_Volterra – Itália_

- Você pode ir. – Jake disse frustrado, era o julgamento de Aro, claro que o julgamento era feito pela cúpula de crápulas vampiros. Jacob, Leah iriam com alguns outros, eu ainda não conhecia todos os lobos. Eu queria ir junto, mas era contra as regras, só uns podiam ir. Mas eles tinham atacado a mim! Eu sorri animada, eu tive que ordenar que ele me deixasse ir. Era a primeira vez que eu usava meu poderzinho com ele. – Está proibida de falar qualquer coisa no julgamento entendeu? – e foi ali que eu senti todo o poder do alfa. Ele nunca tinha usado o tom de alfa comigo e agora eu sentia todas as amarras me mandando abaixar a cabeça, me ajoelhar ante meu alfa. E obedecê-lo!

- Sim, não falarei nada. – percebi que entre nós dois era uma via de mão dupla, eu podia até mandar nele, mas ele também podia mandar em mim.

Fomos para o prédio deles, era uma empresa, tudo fachada.

Fomos recebidos pelos vampiros, eles se curvavam perto de Jake. Tinham medo de nós! O cheiro deles era horroroso. Eu me sentia altiva e poderosa perto dos fracotes, agora eu sabia o que eu podia fazer nesse novo corpo.

Entramos por um corredor e seguimos até onde o cheiro nojento deles estava, parecia um tribunal comum. No centro, mais alto que tudo tinha uma estrutura de madeira, onde um vampiro martelava pedindo silêncio, mas foi à presença de Jake que os calou. Todos se encolheram ante ele. Era divino ver esse medo. Eu adorava ser o que era e causar esse temor neles.

Analisei toda a cena. E foi ai que o vi, eu sabia que era ele, estava flanqueado por dois de nós – Sam e Paul – Aro me encarava com curiosidade. Sem pensar andei até ele – afinal Jacob me ordenou não falar nada, ele não falou nada sobre matar um vampiro – Aro abriu um sorriso cínico a me ver me aproximando dele.

- Vejo nossa nova líder, a escolhida. – ele disse esboçando um sorriso de lado. Foi mais forte que eu.

Peguei seu pescoço, e vi Sam e Paul arregalarem os olhos, ele parecia tão frágil e macio para mim, e não feito de pedra como Edward me pareceu naquele dia. Levantei a mão e soquei, nem usei toda a minha força. A cabeça se desprendeu do pescoço e saiu rolando pela sala.

Tudo foi muito rápido, mas mesmo em menor número mataríamos todos eles se qualquer um se mexesse um milímetro do lugar. Joguei o corpo morto no chão e voltei para o lado de Jacob. Ele parecia totalmente frustrado comigo, mas seus olhos entregavam seu orgulho. Abaixei minha cabeça em sinal de respeito, ele era meu alfa, e era meu marido também.

Depois da mordida, Jacob fez o pedido. Ficar perto do meu pai não parecia uma boa ideia. Casamos-nos, mas ele nunca mais me deixou ficar perto dele na lua cheia, eu só não entendia o porquê?

Encostei-me no umbral da porta de acesso, e observei como ele tratava os parasitas. O local parecia um pandemônio. Seria um longo dia!

_**N/A**__: Nossa gente, a beta dando tchau antes da hora, que drama! Kkkk, mas é verdade a fic ta perto do fim, o próximo é o ultimo, é mais um bônus que um epílogo, quando eu pensei nessa fic, eu tinha na cabeça direitinho como seria a vida da Bella depois de tudo, então no próximo eu mostro isso!_

_Valeu pelos reviews: __**Nyah**__ – Mandi_Moreninha, Desiquintino, Lenah, Carolina Black, My_ Lullaby, Babissf, Vicky_jblv, Nathi de Lima, Neuri, Carol_Cullen, Sol, Shyblack, Bylestrange, Leh_Cullen, Crisdias, Lulu_Fanfics, Aryane, Keke_lessa, ketelly, Agatha21, Monicas2, KahBlack, DiCullen (__**review e indicação**__), Julianaluanova, AndreiaTeixeira, Ravenna_Black, Juallevato, Daiamatos, Raruiva, Alemorais, Ritinha_Cr_

_**TwiBrasil**__ – Cacau Black, Jhessy123, Pololoca_

_**FF/net**__ – Leninhaa', Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_Cadê meu comt? E indicação, eu amo os dois! *_*_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/B:**__ Isso sim é uma grande evolução. Jake passou de 0 a 10000000, Bella de parva a Diva e eu de beta radiante a beta super infeliz pq essa fic maravilhosa acabou MIMIMIMIMIMI._

_Ain gente, eu vou sentir falta de xingar o Jake e de um monte de coisas, eu confesso: Eu prendi o cap! Eu não queria que acabasse *choro* prendo mesmo *bico*._

_A Madu, como sempre, está de parabéns. Eu amei essa fic, mesmo odiando o Jake, eu queria que durasse mais e mais, mas tudo de bom finda. Ai que "tliste"!_

_Ainda tá em tempo de reviews, recomendações e pop para essa autora maravilinda. _

_Te amo poia, amei betar para vc. Eu sei que ainda tem o prólogo, mas o adeus já me dói desde já. MIMIMIMIMIMI_

_Bjks, Katy Clearwater_


	13. Capítulo 12

_... Um ano e alguns meses depois_

**Capítulo 12**

**Bella**

Acordei e me levantei bem devagar, eu não queria acordar Jake, ele dormia tão profundamente... Como ainda era muito cedo, tomei um banho e desci para preparar o café da manhã.

Um ano de casados! Estávamos fazendo isso hoje e era lua cheia, sendo assim eu sabia que se dependesse de Jake ele passaria o dia de hoje longe de mim.

Eu nunca mais usei meu poder de mandar nele... Eu sabia bem como era alguém tirar suas decisões, mas pela primeira vez eu estava cogitando usar isso de novo com ele. Ou, talvez, seguir a dica da Leah. Todas as vezes que ela me ajudou acabou dando tão certo que dessa vez não seria diferente. Peguei o cartão que ela me deu na mão e liguei para a empresa. Uma secretaria atendeu logo, aquilo parecia melhor do que a encomenda.

- Eu queria agendar um horário para hoje. – escutei a secretaria perguntar com quem.

- Pelo número do portfólio eu acho que o número três. – ela me passou as formas de pagamento. Eu escolhi o depósito em conta, impossível de rastrear.

- Às 17hs no número 815 da Tracy Town, apartamento 1000. – escutei mais uma pergunta dela. – Sim. – depois de confirmado tudo desliguei.

Peguei os ovos e fui fazer ovos mexidos com café e um pouco de suco. Se eu estava faminta, imagina ele.

- Bom dia, e feliz boda. – Jake disse me abraçando por trás. Ele deu uma leve mordida no meu pescoço e desceu os lábios pelo meu ombro.

- Bom dia. Feliz um ano de casados. – disse me virando e dando um beijo nele. Quando me separei, respirei fundo e me preparei. – Jake, aonde vamos hoje? Eu quero comemorar.

- Bella, sabe que hoje é lua cheia.

Eu deixei meu corpo todo se inundar em tristeza e o olhei com olhos cheios d'água. Era jogo sujo eu sei, mas eu estava seguindo os conselhos da Leah.

- Mas nem mesmo hoje você não vai fazer nada comigo? – perguntei com a voz embargada. Ele suspirou colocando o indicador e o polegar na ponte do nariz.

- O que eu posso fazer? – eu deixei uma lágrima escorrer pelo meu rosto e foi quando percebi o quanto esse assunto me magoava.

- Ficar comigo hoje! Você pode fazer isso.

- Bells, você sabe que não posso.

Virei às costas para ele e passei as mãos no rosto secando as lágrimas.

- Tudo bem. Até semana que vem.

- Aonde você vai? – ele perguntou me segurando e me virando para ele.

- Para Forks, eu prefiro ficar por lá. – disse dando de ombros. Soltei meu braço do aperto dele e subi.

Era tudo um teatro e eu tinha que representar bem. No nosso quarto arrumei uma valise com tudo que eu ia precisar.

Escutei-o subindo as escadas.

- Já vai? – eu senti toda a frustração dele consigo, mas ele também tinha um pouco de confusão.

- Vou! Que diferença faz?

- Bells podemos almoçar juntos. – eu bufei.

- Não, não podemos! É nosso primeiro aniversário de casamento e você não quer ficar comigo por sei lá que motivo. Então também não quero almoçar com você nem nada. – eu acabei gritando, eu estava mesmo nervosa com isso tudo.

- Você está agindo como uma menina mimada. – agora ele também estava nervoso.

- Talvez eu seja uma e você não percebeu ainda.

Peguei a valise e desci as escadas. Ele não me seguiu. Entrei na garagem e liguei o motor, quando eu estava saindo ele apareceu na porta e gritou algo, mas eu acelerei o motor e não escutei.

Agora era partir para a fase dois do plano. Liguei para Leah.

**Jacob**

- Por que ela não entende? – depois de contar tudo para Leah do porque eu evitava Bella na lua cheia, Leah me encarou rindo. – Quer parar e me responder.

- Jacob, eu não imaginava que era por esse motivo, às vezes você é tão...

- Tão?

- Idiota.

- Eu nem vou comentar, mas eu queria que ela entendesse.

- Porque você não liga pra ela?

- Ela está em Forks. – Leah arregalou os olhos. Eu segui os olhos dela e vi o carro da Bella entrar num prédio na frente do restaurante que nós estávamos.

- Aparentemente ela anda escondendo as coisas de você também. – Leah disse o que eu não queria pensar.

- Não, não é ela. – eu disse não acreditando que Bella estava escondendo alguma coisa de mim. Imagens sórdidas dela me traindo passaram pela minha mente. Ela com a valise na mão, dizendo que ia passar uma semana fora... E agora eu vejo-a aqui.

- Era ela mesma! Eu sei a placa é do carro dela e era o carro dela sim. Aonde você vai? – Leah disse segurando meu braço.

- Matar ela e seja lá quem for que estiver com ela.

- Jacob não seja irracional, você não pode matá-la. – não eu não podia, mas eu podia mandar nela e alguma coisa eu tinha que fazer. Ela estava me traindo no dia do nosso aniversário de casamento.

Atravessei a rua a passos largos e me concentrei nos sentimentos dela. Ela estava ansiosa e um pouco nervosa.

Era um prédio de apartamentos e me embrulhou os estomago pensar que ela tinha alugado, ou até comprado alguma coisa ali sem eu saber.

Esperei alguém entrar, ou sair do prédio para que eu pudesse pelo cheiro dela descobrir onde ela estava. Quando consegui entrar subi que nem um louco atrás do cheiro dela. Era no último, no décimo andar, no apartamento mil. Olhei o relógio e vi que ela estava se arriscando muito afinal era quase cinco da tarde e a noite teria lua cheia. O que ela pretendia?

Bati na porta, e me certifiquei que ela não saberia quem era pelo olho mágico.

Escutei-a vindo para abrir, e meu coração acelerou. A porta se abriu e ela me olhou assustada.

- Jake... – eu empurrei a porta, encarando ela de cima a baixo.

O lugar era um flat e do outro lado eu vi uma cama enorme. Ela estava com uma lingerie rosa com detalhes preto de renda e seda que a deixa linda, mas aquilo tudo não era pra mim.

- Onde ele está? – rosnei pra ela. Senti o medo fluindo pela nossa ligação, era medo do que eu faria com ele. Cadela!

- Jake, não é o que você está pensando. – ela murmurou

- Cala boca. – gritei no tom de alfa e na hora ela se calou encolhendo os braços, dando um passo para trás. Eu dei um passo para ela e bateram na porta. Eu sorri malicioso.

- Ele não chegou ainda? – sussurrei só para ela escutar e fui abrir a porta, ainda olhando para a cara dela, cadela vagabunda! Eu a amando ela até o fim dos meus dias e ela saindo com outro!

Abri a porta e olhei para frente para ver a cara do bastardo. Arregalei os olhos quando... Eu não esperava por isso!

**Bella**

- Oi. – eu ouvi sua voz fina e respirei aliviada. Eu ainda estava sob o comando da ordem dele, mas pude sentir a incredulidade dele. Ele abriu a porta um pouco mais, e a garota que estava na porta sorriu pra mim quando me viu.

- A sua esposa está me esperando, posso entrar? – ela disse para Jake olhando para os lados. Era bem parecida com a garota que vi na internet mesmo, loira, alta, olhos azuis. Muito bonita. Seria um bom presente se ele se acalmasse. Jake deu passagem para ela entrar e ela veio até perto de mim, sorrindo, não pude evitar não sorrir de volta.

O cheiro dela era limpo, e bom.

Jake fechou a porta e ela tirou o sobretudo que usava revelando um vestido vintage de seda verde, bem curto e decotado que deixava quase toda a pele dela a mostra. Ela andou até ficar ao meu lado.

- Ele descobriu agora? – ela era inteligente, seria uma pena no fim. Eu assenti, e o olhei. Ele parecia ainda confuso.

Olhei para ela, e sorri. Ela me encarava de um jeito, eu podia sentir a excitação dela e isso acendeu a minha. Eu tinha me preparado para uma surpresa para ele, mas descobrir que eu gostava do jogo me excitou ainda mais. Sem pensar coloquei a mão na nuca dela e devagar a puxei para me beijar.

Não era nada parecido com o beijo de um homem, ela era doce e a língua era macia. Ainda sim foi bom. O coração do Jake acelerou e sorri nos lábios dela. Ele pensou que eu estava o traindo com um homem, agora será que ele pensava que eu o traia com outras mulheres? Melhor acabar com a confusão dele. Mordi o lábio dela e escutei o coração dela bater acelerado, e Jake roncar fundo e baixo no peito.

- Do que ele gosta? – eu não podia responder, mas eu podia mostrar. Olhei para ele o indicando e ela me seguiu até onde Jake estava ainda estático. Em choque talvez.

Eu sorri de lado e o beijei. Ela foi para o outro lado, o deixamos no meio e quatro mãos o acariciavam agora. Jake gemeu na minha boca quando eu alisei seu pau, estava a ponto de explodir no jeans.

Ela puxou a camisa dele e eu senti um pouco de ciúmes dela alisando ele. Mas depois eu me vingava. Escutei a minha lingerie sendo rasgada e logo ela ficou nua também. Jake me encarava de um jeito tão diferente.

Eu me abaixei, soltei o seu cinto e abaixei a calça dele. Ela se posicionou do lado e quando ela ia beijar Jake, ele a segurou e abocanhou o seio dela.

Comecei a bater uma para ele e quando coloquei sua ereção na boca, Jake gemeu alto. Ele me puxou pelos cabelos sem violência, mas me tirou dali. Depois quase nos levou as duas para a cama no colo, ela sorriu ante a força dele.

Acho que depois ela não ia gostar...

Ele me deitou na cama e ela se deitou ao meu lado. Eu voltei a beijá-la, agora ela tinha o cheiro da pele do Jake. Senti-o me tocando e suspirei, eu não conseguia nem gemer por causa da ordem. Mordi meus lábios e voltei a tocar a garota. O mesmo que ele fazia em mim, eu fazia nela. Agora os dois gemiam e eu mordia meus lábios.

Desci a boca pelo corpo dela, eu gostava quando o Jake mordia os meus seios, então mordi o dela. Ela gemeu se contorcendo em baixo de mim. Senti a ereção dele me cutucando e estremeci de desejo.

Ele me penetrou e fiz o mesmo com os dedos nela.

- Ah Bells. – ele urrou e bateu com força. Ela se contorcia na cama, e eu estava a ponto de gozar. - Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido e ela deu um grito, eu senti seu gozo escorrendo e me concentrei em mim mesma. Não foi preciso muito Jake me fez gozar quase que junto com ele.

Cai de lado meio esgotada. Ele se encaixou atrás de mim. Olhei o céu, e vi que já era noite, as nuvens passeavam pelo céu, e a lua apareceria a qualquer momento. Era à hora! Dei um beijo apaixonado nele e me levantei. Antes de ir até o sofá ele me segurou e me deu outro beijo, isso não era nem metade do presente.

Peguei a sacola e voltei com uma cara de inocente, balancei o objeto para a garota e ela riu animada. Se ela soubesse o que a esperava...

Dei uma algema para Jake e fiquei com a outra.

- É necessário mesmo isso? – ele perguntou, eu dei de ombro.

- Pode falar. – ele sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Claro que é! Eu não quero sair correndo atrás dela pelo flat, vai destruir todo nosso pequeno covil. – ele sorriu concordando e foi algemá-la na cabeceira da cama.

- Está pronta pra brincadeira de verdade numero três? – eu perguntei sentindo meu corpo se arrepiar de desejo pelo que aconteceria a seguir. Ela sorriu animada, lambendo os lábios. Pobre número três.

Eu e Jake a colocamos algemada pelos pulsos na cabeceira. E depois eu a amordacei, ela não gostou da última parte, mas no portfólio dela dizia que ela topava tudo, então ela não reclamou. Eu não queria os vizinhos escutando o que aconteceria a seguir.

Jake ligou uma música alta e veio me beijar.

- Eu pensei... – coloquei um dedo nos lábios dele.

- Eu sei. Era para você pensar isso mesmo. Eu queria fazer uma surpresa e quero que você perca o medo de passar essa semana ao meu lado. – ele me beijou, mas o brilho prata nos banhou e nos separamos.

Cada um sentindo a sua dor, mas eu e ele sentíamos a dor do outro também então a transformação foi muito mais intensa. Eu senti tudo no meu corpo se transformando, e ao longe eu escutava um grito ardido, baixo e abafado.

Eu já estava de quatro patas, a garota nos olhava com pavor e lágrimas saiam dos seus olhos. A besta dentro de mim rosnou de alegria, ela se sentia bem ao lado dele. A loba também sentia falta do seu macho.

Eu não estava preparada pela quantidade de sensações na primeira bocada. O grito de dor e terror da garota, uma pena. Mas poder passar as noites com meu marido, escolhido, e eterno amante era mais valioso que uma simples humana, a loba dentro de mim concordava plenamente.

Éramos o que éramos e isso não ia mudar, eu pertencia à outra raça agora! Uma raça que domina e que tem a aventura da caça no sangue. Eu não pretendia mudar Jake, na verdade eu ansiava ser exatamente como ele.

E isso era só o começo da minha eternidade.

**FIM**

_**N/A**__: Ta ai meninas o que eu pensei da vida dos dois depois da transformação da Bells, eu falei que era um bônus só. Mas espero que vcs tenham gostado, essa fic foi uma mais forte que eu fiz, e eu amei cada linha que escrevi._

_Eu amei cada review, vcs foram super comigo, e a aceitação de vocês com essa fic, meio fora dos padrões, foi tudo. Valeu mesmo!_

_E Katy amora do meu core, sem vc isso aqui num tinha ficado lindo desse jeito rsrs, você betou tudo tão bem e mandava os caps sempre adiantado, nunca atrasando. Sabe que vai ter que me aturar pra sempre agora, já te chamei de beta de novo, e vou te encher sempre agora kkk. Te amo ass: Poia. Ai a gente se mata com essa de gêmea né, e o pior que é combina mesmo, eu braquela e vc morenaça. rsrs_

_**Valeu pelos reviews**__: __**Nyah**__ - Nandinha fsl, Mi2010, Mihetaylor__**(review e indicação**__), My_lullaby, Neuri, Crisdias, KahBlack, Nathi de Lima, Aryane, Jonas Cullen, Babissf, Julianaluanova, Raruiva, Lulu_fanfics, Taliria, Alemorais, Carolina Black, Di_Cullen, Bylestrange, Juallevato, Thavla, Drica Cullen, Daiamatos, Ravenna_Black, Sol _

_TwiBrasil – Pololoca_

_FF/net – Leninhaa', Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki_

_Fics nova – quem curtiu Traída, vai gostar dessa __Love The Way You Lie_

_Já depois de Monster lobos e vampis nunca mais serão a mesma coisa pra mim, então tem essa nova: __Chosen__ Por ora as fics novas só no nyah!_

_Madu_

_XD_

_**N/A**__: Nãaaaooooo! Eu não quero! O fim me doi tanto! Não! Eu vou chorar mimimimi..._

_Aí gente, olha essa Bella que evolução: De idiota demente que tenta se matar a loba assassina que dá uma puta de presente para o marido. Aí que orgulho!...kkkkkk_

_Aí droga! A dor do parto é grande, mas teremos outras e eu vou estar por aqui firme forte para perturbar vcs com as minhas notas sem noção e minhas ameaças de prender o cap se não tiver coment. Então deixem seu último review de Monster elogiando muito a autora pq ela merece. _

_Te adoro poia, foi ótimo betar para você. Mas eu acho a sua companhia ótima então não tinha com ser diferente. Agora vai ter que me aturar muito e por muito tempo, gêmea...hushsushsushsushsus... Aí desgraça!...kkkkkkk Gêmea? Morri! _

_Bjks, galerinha. Katy Clearwater_


End file.
